Fais un voeu
by gidro
Summary: Traduction  Harry a appris la prophétie et il ne croit pas qu'un étudiant puisse vaincre Voldemort. Il décide donc que s'il doit mourir, il va vivre avant.
1. Au revoir

Notes : c'est une traduction, l'histoire s'appelle « Make A Wish » et est écrite par Rorschach's Blot, qui m'a gentiment autorisé à traduire. Elle est d'ailleurs terminée et fait 50 chapitres.

Pour situer, l'histoire commence après la 5ème année, et s'étend sur 3 ou 4 mois seulement, principalement l'été d'Harry. Une histoire assez déjantée et originale que je vous conseille ! ( Et avant qu'on me pose la question, pas de pairing. )

C'est partit !

Au revoir

Un calme oppressant s'installa dans la voiture pendant le début du trajet depuis la gare de King Cross.

« Laissez-moi ici. » Demanda calmement Harry, brisant le silence.

« Quoi ! » Tempêta Vernon, « qui tu es pour me dire quoi faire ? »

« Je vais vous offrir un choix simple. » Harry regarda froidement son oncle, « soit vous me laissez sortir de la voiture maintenant, soit je dirai à mes amis que vous m'avez maltraité, et que vous avez besoin d'une petite visite pour qu'on vous explique la courtoisie. »

« Très bien. » grogna Vernon avec colère, « mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'attendre. »

« Je n'y compte pas, » Harry descendit sur le trottoir en n'emportant que sa chouette, « ce que j'attends de toi, c'est que tu emmènes Dudley et tante Pétunia manger dehors, et que vous preniez votre temps pour rentrer à la maison. »

« Tu te prends pour qui pour me donner des ordres, garçon ? » Vernon commençait à perdre son calme.

« Tiens, » Harry tendit à son oncle un billet de cinquante, « amusez-vous. »

« Où as-tu eu ça garçon ? » Demanda Vernon, choqué.

« Au revoir oncle » Harry fit un signe de la main à ses proches stupéfiés, « je ne crois pas qu'on se reverra un jour. »

Les Dursley ne s'embêtèrent pas à répondre, choisissant de s'éloigner sans un regard en arrière.

Harry sourit tristement en les regardant partir, puis ouvrit la cage pour laisser sa chouette sortir.

« Apporte ça à Hermione ma belle » il attacha une petite note à sa patte, « et reste avec elle jusqu'à ce que je viennes te chercher. »

Après un hululement triste, Hedwige mordit affectueusement son oreille avant de partir pour délivrer le message de son maître.

Harry regarda jusqu'à ce que sa chouette bien aimée soit hors de vue puis se détourna et reprit le chemin du monde magique.

Prenant une grande respiration avant d'entrer dans le Chaudron Baveur, Harry ouvrit la porte et marcha rapidement jusqu'à l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse.

Il s'arrêta une seconde devant le mur de briques, craignant d'entendre quelqu'un crier « le-garçon-qui-a-survécu » dès l'ouverture, chose qui détruirait ses chances d'avoir un été agréable.

Après de longs moments de silence, il pointa les briques dans le bon ordre et marcha à travers l'entrée du monde magique.

Se pressant jusqu'à Gringotts, il alla immédiatement au guichet libre le plus proche « oui ? » le gobelin baissa les yeux sur lui.

« J'ai besoin d'un moyen d'accéder à mon compte en étant à l'étranger » répondit Harry rapidement, « et j'aurai besoin d'obtenir de la monnaie moldue également. »

« Clef » demanda le gobelin, attrapant celle qu'il tendait, « un moment s'il vous plait. »

Le gobelin fouilla pendant plusieurs minutes dans un petit coffre sur son bureau avant d'en tirer une petite bourse, « cette bourse prélèvera l'argent directement sur votre compte et si vous tapez trois fois dessus avec votre baguette, elle se changera en mallette moldue où vous pourrez récupérer l'argent correspondant. Ce sera tout ? »

« J'ai aussi besoin que toutes mes transactions restent privées » ses traits se durcirent, « je ne veux personne au courant d'aucun de mes achats. »

« Bien sûr que non » le gobelin semblait légèrement offensé, « nous sommes très fiers de notre confidentialité. »

« Bien » acquiesça Harry, satisfait, « autrement j'aurai été forcé de fermer mon compte et d'annoncer à la Gazette que je n'ai plus confiance en Gringotts pour gérer ma fortune. »

« Je vois » le gobelin fronça les sourcils, « soyez assuré que personne hormis vous ne recevra d'informations concernant votre compte. »

« Merci » Harry hocha la tête, « à moins que vous ne vouliez me parler de quelque chose, je dois partir. »

« Non Mr Potter » le visage du gobelin semblait avoir été taillé dans la pierre, « je pense que nous n'avons rien d'autre à nous dire. »

Réprimant un sourire, Harry se dirigea lentement vers la sortie, espérant que ses plans pour avoir un bel été marcheraient, pour la première fois.

Après Gringotts, Harry prit la direction de _'Ye Olde Travel Shoppe'_, un petit magasin spécialisé pour les gens voulant passer un peu de temps à l'étranger.

Harry entendit une petite sonnerie alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, et il jeta un coup d'œil pour repérer le vendeur.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » un vieil homme s'approcha, « vous avez prévu d'aller à l'étranger n'est-ce pas ? »

« Peut-être » Harry haussa les épaules, « je vais me laisser dériver et voir où j'atterri ? »

« Ah » l'homme fit un sourire compréhensif, « tout juste diplômé d'une des écoles magiques et maintenant vous voulez vous recentrer. »

« Quelque chose comme ça. » Acquiesça Harry avec un sourire triste.

« Alors j'ai pile ce qu'il vous faut » répondit le vieil homme avec enthousiasme, « mon kit ultime du routard, tout ce dont un jeune homme pourrait avoir besoin, un grand sac en cuir multi compartiments, enchanté pour être aussi léger qu'une plume et pour supporter plusieurs fois sa capacité normale. »

« Vraiment ? » Harry commençait à être intéressé, « quoi d'autre ? »

« C'est fournit avec une cuisinière et la batterie de cuisine, une tente, sac de couchage et bien plus » le vendeur était lancé, « tout ce dont vous avez besoin pour voyager des tropiques au sommet de l'Everest, ce kit l'a. »

« Wow » Harry était légèrement impressionné, « qu'est-ce que vous recommanderiez d'autre pour quelqu'un qui voyage au hasard ? »

« Quelques petites choses monsieur, le kit contient l'essentiel mais il y a quelques objets que je vous recommande pour vous rendre la vie plus agréable » le vieil homme jeta un coup d'œil à la tenue débraillée d'Harry, « vous aurez besoin de nouveaux vêtements, quelque chose pour vous aider avec les langues étrangères, et ça pourrait être une bonne idée d'avoir un guide avec vous également. »

« Ok » Harry haussa les épaules, « donnez-moi le meilleur de ce que vous recommandez, mais soyez rapide, je veux quitter le pays aussi vite que possible. »

« Pas de problèmes petit, » le vendeur posa divers objets sur la table, « ces lunettes s'ajusteront à votre vue, et parmi beaucoup de choses, elles vous permettront de lire n'importe quelle langue. Ce cercle en argent se met dans l'oreille et traduira n'importe quelle langue que vous entendrez en anglais, et cet anneau va à la main que vous utilisez pour écrire, il vous permettra d'écrire dans n'importe quelle langue. Et pour finir, cette petite barre en argent va rentrer dans votre langue et vous faire parler dans la langue nécessaire, avec le temps et suffisamment d'utilisations, vous connaîtrez les langues que vous utilisez. »

« Wow, » s'exclama Harry, impressionné par les objets, « quoi d'autre ? »

« Ce livre, » l'homme pointa un livre titré _Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir en voyageant à travers le monde_, « est rempli d'informations utiles et… je vous conseille de bien lire les avertissements au début, concernant la magie pour les sorciers de premier cycle, avant de faire quoique ce soit. Il y a aussi tout un ensemble de vêtements qui se changeront d'eux-mêmes selon les conditions climatiques, avec des enchantements auto-nettoyant, auto-réparant, et vous pourrez changer les couleurs et le style d'une simple pensée. »

« Il y a une dernière chose que j'aimerai trouver, » Harry se mordit la lèvre, « je me demandais si vous auriez un objet permettant de… se fondre dans la masse ? »

« On veut être immergé dans d'autre cultures hein ? » le propriétaire hocha la tête, « j'ai justement ce qu'il faut, ce bracelet créer un puissant sortilège _ne me remarque pas_ autour de vous qui vous aidera à rester discret, à moins que vous ne fassiez quelque chose d'agressif ou de très étrange qui attirerait l'attention. »

« Merci, » Harry fit un sourire soulagé, « savez-vous où je peux trouver un portoloin qui m'emmènera jusqu'au continent ? »

« Rangez tout dans votre sac et j'en aurai un de prêt en un clin d'œil. »

« Merci. »

« Et voilà garçon, » l'homme tendit une petite pierre à Harry.

« Merci, combien je vous dois ? »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça Harry, » l'homme sourit devant l'air choqué d'Harry, « considère ça comme un remerciement pour veiller sur nous, et un désolé pour avoir cru les pires choses sur toi, c'est intraçable et il te mènera en Hollande dans… » Harry disparu, « maintenant. J'espère que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches petit. »

""""""""""""

Un vacarme infernal éclata devant le numéro 4 de Privet Drive quand les Dursley arrivèrent sans Harry.

En quelques minutes, Albus Dumbledore était arrivé avec plusieurs membres de l'Ordre du Phénix pour commencer l'enquête.

« Les Dursley disent qu'Harry leur a demandé de le déposer dans Londres professeur, » reporta un des membres de l'Ordre au Directeur, « ils disent qu'Harry ne voulait pas rester avec eux et qu'il a décidé de partir. »

« J'ai trouvé quelque chose qui appartenait à Harry dans leur voiture, » Remus Lupin brandissait un petit papier, « il y a l'odeur d'Harry partout dessus. »

« Merci Remus, » le Directeur attrapa le papier, « je pense qu'il est temps que j'aille parler avec les amis d'Harry, ils savent sûrement où le trouver. »

Le directeur apparu devant une maison d'une petite banlieue riche et sonna, « Bonjour ? » Une femme répondit à la porte, « que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Salutations, » Dumbledore sourit, « je suis le directeur de l'école d'Hermione et je me demandais s'il était possible de lui parler. »

« Bien sûr, » elle hocha la tête, « Vous voulez entrer ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

« Professeur Dumbledore, » salua une jeune femme du haut des escaliers, « Je suis contente que vous ayez eu ma lettre, mais je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir si tôt. »

« J'ai bien peur de n'avoir reçu aucune lettre Miss Granger, » Dumbledore lui sourit gentiment, « quel était le problème ? »

« J'ai reçu une lettre étrange venant d'Harry et j'ai pensé que vous devriez être au courant, » la jeune sorcière semblait inquiète, « et j'espérais que vous pourriez vérifier que tout va bien pour lui. »

« Malheureusement, j'apporte des mauvaises nouvelles, » Dumbledore prit sa respiration, « Harry s'est fait déposer par son oncle quelque part dans Londres, et il a disparu depuis plusieurs heures. »

« Vous ne pensez pas qu'il a été capturé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Sois tranquille, je n'ai aucune information qui pourrait me laisser croire une chose pareille, » le Directeur fouilla dans sa robe et sortit le papier trouvé par Remus Lupin, « je crains que le seul indice que nous ayons soit cette brochure trouvée dans la voiture de sa famille. »

« Puis-je voir ça professeur ? » Hermione attrapa le prospectus, « ça ressemble à ce que distribuent quelques associations présentes dans la partie moldue de King Cross. »

« Pourquoi Harry aurait gardé ça selon vous ? »

« Et bien, cette œuvre en particulier aide les enfant mourants à… oh non. » La jeune sorcière pâlit, « Harry pense qu'il va mourir. »

« Que voulez-vous dire Miss Granger ? » Demanda le Directeur, « Qu'est-ce qui vous amène à cette conclusion ? »

« Ca appartient à la fondation _Fais un Vœu_, ils travaillent pour apporter de la joie aux enfants très malades, » Hermione brandit le papier, « Harry a du apprendre quelque chose qui le pousse à croire qu'il n'a plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. »

« Je vois, » les épaules du Directeur s'affaissèrent, « c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas retourné à Privet Drive ? »

« Il veut profiter au maximum du temps qu'il lui reste, » Hermione retenait ses larmes, « pas le passer avec des gens qu'il déteste. »

« Merci, vous m'avez été d'une grande aide, » le Directeur lui fit un sourire triste et disparu dans un pop discret.

Après le départ de Dumbledore, Hermione remonta dans sa chambre pour relire la petite note envoyée avec Hedwige, la serrant contre elle alors qu'elle laissait ses larmes couler, espérant que son meilleur ami rentre sain et sauf.

_Hermione, _

_S'il te plait, occupe-toi d'Hedwige je veux vivre avant de mourir. _

_Harry _

« « « « « « « « «

TN : voilà pour le premier chapitre, je mets la suite ce week-end. J'essayerai de mettre à jour deux fois par semaine au début, pendant que les chapitres font moins de 10 pages, mais ils ont tendance à s'allonger au fil de l'histoire.


	2. L'aventure commence

Bon, j'avais pas mal de temps libre en ce début de semaine et j'ai bien avancé donc je peux poster le second chapitre rapidement pour qu'on rentre dans l'histoire. La suite est prête, je mets ça samedi ou dimanche.

L'aventure commence

Dès le voyage terminé, la main d'Harry se dirigea vers sa baguette.

« Bienvenue à Amsterdam petit, » salua un homme dans un drôle d'uniforme en lui souriant.

Eloignant lentement la main de sa baguette, Harry jeta un coup d'œil et vit un homme blond en uniforme, « bonjour. »

« Papiers ? » L'homme tendit une main.

« Hum, un instant, » répondit Harry alors qu'il cherchait quoi faire, « je sais que je les ai quelque part. »

« Prenez votre temps, » le comportement de l'homme devint d'un coup plus froid alors qu'il regardait Harry avec suspicion.

« Une seconde, » Harry fouilla dans son nouveau sac, essayant de trouver une solution pour que ses vacances ne se terminent pas avant d'avoir commencé, et rapidement, ses doigts tombèrent sur un petit livret en cuir. Sortant l'objet, Harry le regarda bêtement, se demandant ce que c'était.

« Merci monsieur, » l'homme prit le petit carnet des mains d'Harry avec prudence et commença à l'examiner, « oh, je suis désolé Mr. Black, je n'avais pas réalisé que votre comportement était étrange à cause de la gêne, et pas pour une autre raison. »

« Oui, je… » Répondit Harry avec éloquence.

« Ne dites rien, » l'homme tamponna plusieurs pages dans le livret, « je comprends ce que c'est d'avoir un prénom étrange et personne n'a besoin de connaître plus que votre nom de famille. »

« Merci, » Harry récupéra son passeport et résista à l'envie de poser des questions, « vous ne connaîtriez pas un bon endroit pour passer la nuit par hasard ? »

« A gauche en sortant, environ deux pâtés de maison, vous ne pouvez pas le rater. »

« Merci, » salua Harry, « et bonne journée. »

« Vous aussi Mr Black, » l'agent des douanes lui fit un dernier sourire avant qu'il ne franchisse les portes.

Dès qu'il fut hors de vue du douanier, Harry ressortit le carnet maintenant identifié comme étant son passeport et l'ouvrit pour voir ce qui avait attiré l'attention de l'homme. Après plusieurs secondes d'examen, il trouva la réponse à la ligne prénom.

D'après le papier il s'appelait « Padamus le Sombre Nommé Black », apparemment le vendeur le connaissait bien, et il avait un étrange sens de l'humour.

Harry mit cinq minutes pour trouver l'hôtel et se prendre une chambre. Il marcha jusqu'à son lit, bien décidé à faire une petite sieste avant d'aller explorer le monde extérieur.

Il se rappela alors le conseil du vendeur qui lui avait dit de lire la première page du guide. Sortant le livre, il alla jusqu'à l'avertissement et commença à lire.

_Avertissement pour les parents ayant des enfants scolarisés : _

_Peu de gens savent que les sorts de surveillance placés par divers gouvernements sur les baguettes des sorciers de premier cycle ne sont efficaces que dans le pays d'origine. Cela signifie que si le sort a été placé en Angleterre, votre enfant pourra faire de la magie dans n'importe quel autre pays crainte d'être détecté. Ce problème est aggravé par l'existence du charme Ignotus qui peut être utilisé pour briser le sort de surveillance placé sur une baguette. Ce problème n'est pas insurmontable tant que votre enfant n'apprend pas à utiliser le charme Dolus il vous suffit de tester la baguette de votre enfant avec différents sorts de détection pour vous assurer qu'il n'a pas enlevé le sort de surveillance. Cependant, si votre enfant a utilisé le charme Dolus sur sa baguette après l'Ignotus, il n'y a aucun moyen connu pour vérifier la présence du sort de surveillance requis par le Ministère, car le Dolus produira un faux positif et empêchera la pose de tout nouveau sort de surveillance. _

_Pour information uniquement, les mouvements de baguettes et les incantations correctes pour l'Ignotus et le Dolus sont fournis plus bas. Vous remarquerez aussi que chaque début de section sur un pays contient une liste des sorts restreints et illégaux, ainsi qu'une liste de sorts utiles, une fois encore simplement pour information. _

Harry sourit en comprenant pourquoi le vendeur avait insisté pour qu'il lise le début du livre avant de faire quoi que ce soit ; même pas un jour de vacances et les choses commençaient déjà à s'améliorer.

Après avoir remis le livre dans le sac, Harry s'étira sur le lit et s'installa pour quelques heures de repos. Après tout, même un asocial comme lui ayant grandi dans un placard savait qu'il valait mieux d'explorer Amsterdam la nuit.

Dans le Quartier Rouge, Harry se retrouva submergé par des sons, des odeurs, les lumières et des gens.

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'une des vitrines, Harry apprit plus sur l'anatomie humaine qu'en un cours qu'ils avaient eu à l'école et sa promenade de vingt minutes lui apprit plus sur le monde que toutes ses précédentes années réunies.

Les joues rouges et la tête pleine de nouvelles découvertes Harry se replia à toute vitesse vers la sécurité relative de sa chambre d'hôtel, décidant qu'il serait peut-être mieux d'explorer durant la journée et de lever le pied concernant la vie nocturne.

Réveillé tôt le lendemain matin, Harry s'habilla et descendit dans le hall de l'hôtel.

« Bonjour, » il salua deux voyageuses suédoises.

« Bonjour, » les suédoises semblaient amusées par son air perdu, « première fois à Amsterdam ? »

« Oui, tout est si… »

« Oui, ça peut être un peu étouffant. » Acquiesça la suédoise sexy numéro deux, « on est venues ici plusieurs fois et on ressent encore la même chose parfois. »

« Si vous êtes venues ici plusieurs fois, que me conseillez-vous de faire ? » Demanda Harry au plantureux duo.

« Pourquoi tu n'irais pas jusqu'à un des coffee shop acheter quelques brownies ? » Suggéra la suédoise sexy numéro un en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Merci, » dit Harry en souriant largement, « Je vais le faire tout de suite. »

Saluant ses deux nouvelles amies, Harry avança le long de la rue jusqu'à un de ces infâmes coffee shop d'Amsterdam.

« Bonjour, » salua le barman, « que puis-je pour vous aujourd'hui ? »

« Des amies m'ont conseillé d'essayer quelques uns de vos brownies. »

« Très bien, » nota joyeusement le barman, « quelque chose à boire ? »

« Je peux avoir une tasse de thé et du lait ? » le barman hocha la tête et Harry continua. « Mettez le lait dans le thé mais ne remuez pas. »

« Asseyez-vous et j'apporte tout ça. »

Harry hocha la tête et trouva un siège à une des tables dans un coin.

Après quelques temps, le barman revint avec un plateau contenant une grande tasse de thé et une assiette remplie de brownies.

« Fais-toi plaisir. » L'homme lui fit un sourire entendu avant de retourner à sa place derrière le comptoir.

En mordant dans la pâtisserie, Harry ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit si bon, chocolaté avec une touche de quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier.

Harry sentit un calme étrange s'emparer de son corps en sirotant son thé d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi détendu, il se sentait comme une personne normale, comme si ses problèmes n'avaient maintenant plus d'importance.

Après quelques heures, et plusieurs tasses de thé, Harry se remit sur pied et sortit du coffee shop bien décidé à trouver de la nourriture dans le restaurant de l'autre côté de l'avenue.

A peine avait-il trouvé une table que sa journée paisible fut brisée par le bruit de quatre transplanages.

S'imaginant que l'Ordre l'avait retrouvé et que ses vacances étaient fichues, Harry regarda par la fenêtre et se figea en ne voyant aucun membre de l'Ordre dans la rue, mais plutôt quatre silhouettes vêtues de robes noires, et portant des masques blancs.

Harry fut debout en un instant et à mi chemin vers la cuisine avant même que les autres clients n'aient le temps de cligner des yeux.

« Vous n'auriez pas un peu d'huile de cuisson ? » Harry attrapa le cuisiner perplexe par le col de sa chemise.

« Juste ici, » le cuisinier fixait l'homme apparemment dérangé sans trop paniquer, « tu trouveras toute l'huile que tu veux. »

Attrapant deux grosses bouteilles, Harry retourna dans le restaurant et s'approcha du groupe de mages noirs.

« On sait que t'es là Potter, » cria l'un des types masqués, « sors et aucun de ses moldus ne sera blessé. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry lança les deux bouteilles en direction du groupe et les frappa avec un sort de découpe.

« Il est là, attrapez le, » cria celui qui semblait être le chef des Mâchemort après avoir repéré la source du sort lancé.

Les mangemorts s'élancèrent en réponse à l'ordre du chef, uniquement pour glisser dans la flaque d'huile qu'Harry venait de répandre dans la rue.

Harry réduisit ensuite leur nombre avec plusieurs Reducto et en quelques secondes il n'y avait plus le moindre mangemort debout.

Après avoir récupéré leurs baguettes, il s'approcha des corps allongés avec prudence, répondant à chaque mouvement par des Stupefix bien placés.

Harry avança jusqu'au chef du groupe et retira son masque.

« Enervate, » Harry lui fit un sourire mauvais, « qu'est-ce que vous êtes venus faire ici ? »

« Je ne dirai rien, » grogna le mangemort pour le défier, « je connais mes droits et tu ne peux pas m'obliger à parler. »

« Ca n'est pas totalement vrai, » Harry fit un sourire narquois, « tu vois, je ne travaille pour aucun gouvernement. »

« Et alors ? »

« Alors d'ici l'arrivée des hommes du ministère Hollandais, je peux jouer avec toi tant que je veux. »

« Tu… tu ne ferai pas ça, » répondit nerveusement le mangemort « tu es dans le camp des gentils. »

« Non, » contredit Harry, « je suis juste un gars en vacances, maintenant est-ce que tu veux voir combien d'os je peux briser avant de te livrer aux autorités, ou tu préfères causer ? »

« Nous sommes venus capturer Harry Potter. »

« Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? »

« Un des servants du maître a placé un sort de traçage sur le garçon à Poudlard, pour essayer de découvrir où il vit pendant les grandes vacances, je suppose que son directeur amoureux des moldus n'a pas jugé bon de surveiller son enfant prodige. »

« Stupefix, » Harry jeta un regard plein de dégoût au mangemort, apparemment Tom avait recruté heureusement il n'avait pas réussi à trouver des personnes compétentes.

« StaatsTovenaars ( les aurors néerlandais ) , restez où vous êtes, » plusieurs sorciers en uniforme approchaient, « posez lentement votre baguette à terre et levez les mains. »

« Je préfèrerai éviter de déposer ma baguette pas terre, » Harry fit attention à ne pas faire de mouvement brusque, « un de ces idiots pourrait être encore conscient et je ne voudrai pas lui donner ma baguette. »

« Alors attrapez la doucement par la pointe et tenez la au-dessus de votre tête, » ordonna une sorcière intimidante, « puis avancez vers moi. »

« Très bien, » Accepta Harry, « je ne pense pas que vous me croiriez si je vous disais que je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans ? »

Harry regarda autour de lui avec espoir pendant un instant puis soupira, « je ne pense pas. »

« Je vais attraper votre baguette puis je prendrai votre déposition, » la sorcière tendit sa propre baguette à un de ses collègues, « ne bougez pas. »

« Immobile comme une statue, » Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

La sorcière se détendit un peu après avoir désarmé Harry, « maintenant Mr, si je pouvais prendre votre déposition ? »

« Bien sûr, » Harry hocha la tête avant d'ajouter avec espoir : « je parie que vous ne pouvez pas la prendre pendant que j'achète quelque chose à manger ? »

« Du moment que vous n'êtes pas avec eux, » un homme fit un signe en direction des mangemorts, « vous pouvez bien faire votre déposition en faisant le poirier Mr… ? »

« Black, » Harry fit son sourire le plus charmant, « je peux baisser les bras, je commence à avoir des crampes ? »

« C'est bon, » autorisa la femme, « Je suis la Staatstovenaar Annie Van Der Mijer, vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? »

« Et bien, j'étais tout juste assis prêt à déjeuner quand ils sont apparus. » Harry désigna les Mâchemorts allongés, « j'ai couru dans la cuisine pour prendre de l'huile, ça et quelques sorts bien placés et le groupe était vaincu. »

« Quelqu'un vous a aidé ? » demanda immédiatement la Staatstovenaar Van Der Mijer.

« Non, » Harry secoua la tête et voyant son air choqué, il précisa, « ce sont les plus mauvais serviteurs que Voldemort puisse trouver, et j'avais la surprise et la chance de mon côté. »

« Je vois, » répondit la femme, « vous avez quelque à ajouter ? »

« Leur chef a dit quelque chose à propos d'un sort de traçage pour suivre quelqu'un. » Harry grimaça, « et étant quelqu'un de très paranoïaque, je me demandais si vous pourriez jeter un coup d'oeil et enlever ce sort si besoin ? »

« Bien sûr, » la femme exécuta une série de mouvements complexes avec sa baguette, « vous avez raison, il y a bien un sort mais je ne crois pas qu'il ait été placé par un mangemort. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« C'est du boulot d'amateur je dirai que celui qui a fait ça doit encore être à l'école. »

« Merci, » Harry fit un grand sourire, « sûrement juste une blague, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent. »

« Je suis d'accord, » la Staatstovenaar acquiesça, « asseyez-vous, et si les autres témoins confirment votre histoire on vous rendra votre baguette et vous serez libre de partir. »

« Merci, » il hocha la tête, « puis-je vous poser une question ? »

« Allez-y. »

« Ces attaques arrivent souvent en Hollande ? »

« Non, » la femme se tut pour réfléchir, « je crois que c'est seulement la seconde en vingt ans, normalement ils limitent leurs activités à la Grande-Bretagne. »

« Merci, » Harry sourit, « avec de la chance, il faudra attendre encore vingt ans avant la prochaine. »

« Je préférerai qu'il n'y ait pas de prochaine fois, » elle haussa les épaules, « si vous pouviez patienter un instant, j'aimerai discuter avec mes collègues avant de continuer. »

« Pas de problème. » Harry s'assit sur le trottoir.

La femme lui fit un dernier sourire et rejoignit un groupe de Stattstovenaars, suffisamment loin pour qu'il ne puisse les entendre, « alors ? »

« Tous les témoins déclarent qu'un groupe d'homme en noir est apparu et qu'ils ont commencé à crier quelque chose en anglais, » le type regarda ses notes. « Ce Black est sorti et les a attaqués, puis il s'est approché des mangemorts à terre et leur a jeté des rayons rouges, et c'est là que nous sommes arrivés. Tous disent que le combat s'est terminé en moins de deux. »

« OK, » la femme clignait des yeux, abasourdie, « quoi d'autre ? »

Un des autres Staatstovenaar sortit son cahier de notes, « chacun des suspects a été touché par plusieurs Reducto et Stupefix, on dirait qu'ils étaient finis avant même de pouvoir répliquer, » il jeta un regard à Harry, « qui que ce soit, il n'aime pas s'amuser. »

La Staatstovenaar Van Der Mijer prit son calepin, « nous avons donc un homme de nationalité inconnue, d'age inconnu, qui vient de se débarrasser de quatre mangemorts sans qu'ils aient pu lancer le moindre sort, même si d'après son avis d'expert ils n'étaient que des jeunes recrues. Il parle un Hollandais parfait avec l'accent de Haarlem, et, » elle fit une pause « et il utilise quelque chose de magique qui m'empêche de pouvoir le décrire. Quelqu'un sait à qui on a affaire ? »

« Qui que ce soit, il est doué, » un des hommes se mordit la lèvre, « je connais la plupart des Staatstovenaars de Hollande, alors peut-être qu'il est Staatstovenaar dans un autre pays ? »

« Je ne pense pas, » déclara un des autres, « je peux compter les personnes capables de faire quelque chose comme ça sur les doigts de ma main, et pour la plupart, il leur manque tellement de morceaux qu'ils ne pourraient pas être Black, même avec un sacré déguisement. »

« Et ceux qui ne sont pas défigurés ? » Demanda calmement Van Der Mijer.

« Ils ont l'esprit détruit à cause d'une surexposition au Doloris, » termina-t-il tristement, « je ne vois pas qui il est, ni d'où il vient. »

« Bon. » Conclut Van Der Mijer, « Je vais aller lui parler et essayer d'en savoir plus, peut-être qu'il laissera échapper quelque chose. »

« Je compterai pas là-dessus, » il fit une pause, « les gars comme lui ne font pas d'erreurs. »

« Alors souhaite-moi bonne chance, » dit-elle par-dessus son épaule en retournant vers l'énigmatique Mr Black.

« Alors ? » Dit-il en lui faisant un sourire.

« Vos histoires concordent, » elle hocha la tête, « si vous le voulez, nous pouvons aller dans un restaurant où vous aurez l'occasion de manger, et vous pourrez faire une déposition plus détaillée. »

« Très bien, » acquiesça-t-il, « vous avez un endroit proche à proposer ? »

« Vous préférez un restaurant sorcier ou moldu ? »

« Peu importe, » dit Harry en souriant, « du moment que c'est bon et en grande quantité. »

« Alors je propose que nous allions dans la partie magique de Kalverstraat, il y a un restaurant qui proclame qu'ils peuvent servir n'importe quel plat qui vous viendrait à l'esprit ! »

« Ca à l'air bien, c'est loin d'ici ? »

« Juste au coin de la rue. »

« Alors on est partis, » répondit Harry, pressé de pouvoir enfin déjeuner.

Harry suivit l'officier Hollandaise à travers une série de petites rues jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à un petit restaurant posté dans une rue adjacente à l'avenue principale, « on y est. »

« Super, » Harry regarda l'endroit avec approbation, « allons trouver une table. »

« Suivez-moi s'il vous plait, » le serveur signala sa présence, « voulez-vous voir le menu ? »

« Non merci, » Déclina Harry, « Je serai prêt à passer commande dans quelques minutes, mais vous pourriez m'apporter quelque chose à boire pour commencer ? »

« Très bien monsieur. »

« J'ai peur de ne pas connaître grand chose à la nourriture hollandaise, » dit Harry, « vous avec quelque chose à me conseiller ? »

« J'ai toujours aimé le Limburgs Zuurvlees, » répondit-elle après un moment de réflexion.

« Merci, et n'hésitez pas à commander quelque chose pour vous. »

« Merci. »

Après une courte attente, le serveur prit leur commande et la Staatstovenaar curieuse sortit son calepin, impatiente d'obtenir des réponses.

« Alors Mr Black, » elle s'arrêta pour rassembler ses pensées, « qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que ces mangemorts étaient de jeunes recrues ? »

« L'expérience, » il but une gorgée avant de continuer, « j'ai affronté plusieurs de ses principaux lieutenants et ils sont tous plus rapides pour lancer des sorts, » il fit une pause. « Voldemort a quelques hommes dangereux, mais même parmi ses lieutenants certains sont des psychopathes sans talent, et les quatre que je viens d'affronter étaient encore pires. »

« Je vois, » la femme cacha sa surprise, « vous pensez que d'autres viendront ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » il continua de boire, « à mon avis ce n'était pas une mission officielle, donc il y a de fortes chances que Voldy ne s'embête pas à les sortir de prison. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ? »

« On aurait dit qu'ils pistaient quelqu'un, et si ça avait été une chasse officielle il y aurait eu un mangemort important pour superviser, pour une cible importante ça aurait un de ses lieutenants, » Harry s'arrêta tandis que le serveur apportait leurs repas et il attendit que l'homme se soit éloigné. « Le chef de ce groupe était un minable de bas étage à mon avis ils étaient là de leur propre chef, espérant sans doute gagner les faveurs de leur maître en éliminant une cible eux-mêmes. »

« Je vois, » définitivement un professionnel, conclut-elle dans sa tête. « J'ai remarqué que vous aviez commencé par quelques sorts… dangereux avant de revenir au Stupefix une fois les mangemorts à terre ? »

« En effet, » acquiesça Harry, « une autre leçon que j'ai apprise, un stupefix est facile à annuler, mais quelques os brisés maintiendront votre adversaire à terre. »

« J'ai garderai ça en tête, mais qui êtes-vous Mr Black ? »

« Juste un gars en vacances qui cherche à retrouver ce qu'il a perdu. »

« Et quoi donc ? »

« La vie. » Répondit Harry tristement.


	3. Au milieu des tulipes

Bon, je commence par quelques excuses pour le délai abusé... Rassurez-vous, c'est quelque chose d'inhabituel du au décès de mon pauvre ordinateur ( après 7 ans de loyaux services ). J'en ai un tout neuf, nouveau FAI également, donc tout devrait repartir à un rythme sérieux. J'ai du retraduire ce chapitre malheureusement, c'était un peu blasant mais bien plus rapide que la première fois. Bonne lecture.

Sur la pointe des pieds au milieu des tulipes.

"Oh," Van Der Mijer lui fit un regard sympathique, "vous en avez trop vu et maintenant vous voulez vous éloigner de tout ça ?"

"Je n'ai jamais eu de vacances," Harry semblait regarder le vide, "de toute ma vie je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de me détendre ; je veux une chance de pouvoir faire ce dont j'ai envie, je pense que je le mérite bien."

"Je suis d'accord Mr. Black,"elle le vit sursauter, "et j'espère que le reste de vos vacances sera plus calme qu'aujourd'hui."

"Merci," Harry reporta son attention sur elle, "au sujet de cet incident, avez-vous d'autres questions à me poser ?"

"Quelques unes," la femme regarda son calepin, "d'un professionnel à un autre, comment devrions-nous agir en cas de nouvelle attaque de mangemorts ?"

"Je vous conseille de revoir sérieusement vos mesures de sécurité dans les prisons," Harry bu une gorgée de sa boisson. "Par exemple, je crois que la principale raison de l'évasion massive de la prison anglaise d'Azkaban est la trop grande confiance placée envers les détraqueurs."

"Je vois," la Staatstovenaar Van Der Mijer prit quelques notes, "quelques conseils pour les duels?"

"Ce que beaucoup de membres des départements de la justice oublient, c'est qu'ils sont bien mieux entrainés que la plupart des mangemorts, le problème c'est que les mâchemorts et Voldy ont une réputation tellement effrayante que les gens oublient à quel point ils sont incompétents." Harry fit un sourire triste, "mais n'oubliez jamais qu'ils sont dangereux, et ne baissez jamais votre garde en pensant qu'ils sont sans défense, un très bon ami à moi est presque mort en baissant sa garde devant un mangemort « sans défense »."

"Merci, rien d'autre que vous aimeriez partager?"

"Une dernière chose," Harry posa sa fourchette et fixa la femme avec un regard intense, "prenez toujours un combat au sérieux, restez toujours vigilante. Je... j'ai perdu un très bon ami qui avait oublié ça."

"Je vous remercie d'avoir partagé ça," elle fit un sourire à l'homme à sa table, "Je garderai cette leçon en tête."

"Bien," Harry acquiesça tristement, "rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de savoir que quelqu'un a appris quelque chose grâce à mes expériences. Ça me permet de prétendre qu'un peu de bon arrive avec les mauvaises choses."

La Staatstovenaar Van Der Mijer s'arrêta un instant, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre à cette déclaration. "Quels sont vos plans pour le reste de vos vacances Mr. Black?"

"Et bien," Harry se força à sourire. "J'avais prévu de visiter quelques uns des musées dans les environs, et peut-être aller voir un de ces fameux champs de tulipes hollandais, après quoi je continuerai ma route ailleurs."

"Vous accepteriez de nous laisser un moyen de vous contacter?" demanda aussitôt la Staatstovenaar, "je crois que la chef du département de la justice aimerait vous rencontrer dans le futur."

"Très bien," Harry écrivit le nom de son hôtel et le numéro de chambre sur une serviette de table, "Voilà l'endroit où je serai pendant mon séjour en hollande, je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où je serai après ça."

"Merci, je suis sûre que ça ira," elle se leva. "Laissez-moi régler votre note ; c'est le moins que mon département puisse faire pour l'aide que vous nous avez apportée aujourd'hui."

"Merci," Harry se leva, "si vous avez à nouveau besoin de me parler aujourd'hui, je visiterai quelques musées pendant le reste de la journée et je serai de retour à mon hôtel vers sept ou huit heures ce soir."

"Merci pour le temps que vous m'avez consacré Mr. Black," la Staatstovenaar tendit sa main, "nous vous contacterons prochainement."

"Quand vous voulez, Staatstovenaar Van Der Mijer," Harry serra sa main, "Je suis toujours heureux d'aider par n'importe quel moyen."

Harry et Van Der Mijer se dirent au revoir et Harry partit pour sa prochaine aventure, se bâtir un grand nombre de souvenirs qu'il pourrait chérir.

Le chemin jusqu'au musée Rembrandt fut rapide et l'impatience d'Harry grandit à chaque pas.

Bien qu'il n'aimait pas l'admettre, Harry avait toujours aimé l'art ; pour lui, c'était le seul métier qui pouvait tirer un bénéfice de la quantité de traumatismes qu'il avait vécu au cours de sa courte vie.

L'art avait toujours été l'une des rares joies dans la vie d'Harry quand il était jeune et enfermé dans son placard sous l'escalier. A cette époque, il avait l'habitude de se relaxer en fermant les yeux ; il pouvait alors imaginer les merveilles que certains artistes étaient capables de créer en utilisant uniquement leur imagination et un peu de peinture.

Le cœur d'Harry sembla voulait sortir de sa poitrine quand il entra dans la maison qui avait un jour appartenu à l'un des plus grands artistes que le monde ait connu.

Harry se força à accélérer l'allure alors qu'il se baladait dans le musée et tout au long de sa visite, il s'émerveilla devant l'incroyable diversité des objets présentés.

Ce jour là, Harry visita au moins une douzaine de musées et admira des centaines d'œuvres de Rembrandt à Van Gogh, et il regretta que la probabilité d'une future confrontation avec Voldemort l'empêche de venir faire une plus longue visite à l'avenir.

En franchissant les portes de son hôtel, Harry compara mentalement les peintures de Poudlard avec les chefs d'œuvres qu'il avait pu voir aujourd'hui, et il arriva à une conclusion, « amateurs, » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. En comparaison avec ce qu'il avait eu la chance d'admirer dans les musées d'Amsterdam, beaucoup d'œuvres si appréciées dans le monde magique n'étaient rien de plus que de vulgaires dessins avec un peu de magie.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Les deux Staatstovenaar qui avaient discrètement suivit le mystérieux Mr. Black durant toute la journée manquèrent de faire une crise cardiaque quand leurs sorts d'écoute captèrent le commentaire de l'étrange sorcier.

Échangeant un regard mêlé de surprise et de respect, les deux officiers du département de la justice transplanèrent jusqu'à leurs bureaux pour faire leur rapport.

A leur arrivée dans les bureaux, ils furent salués par un bon nombre de curieux et un supérieur plus qu'impatient d'en apprendre d'avantage sur le mystérieux Mr. Black.

"Peters, Jansen, faites-moi un rapport rapide sur votre surveillance de Mr. Black."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir en premier Wieland?" demanda doucement le Staatstovenaar Mark Peters.

"Qu'a-t-il fait de sa journée?"

"Mr. Black a passé la journée à visiter de nombreux musées d'art dans toute la ville," répondit rapidement le Staatstovenaar Peters.

"Est-ce que Mr. Black a remarqué qu'il était suivit?"

"Rien ne nous laissait penser qu'il était au courant de notre présence jusqu'à la fin de la journée," Le Staatstovenaar fit une pause pour rassembler ses idées.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Mark?" Encouragea le vieil officier en utilisant le prénom de son collègue.

"A la fin de la journée, Mr. Black a secoué la tête, il a sourit, et murmuré le mot « amateurs »," l'homme se passa la langue sur les lèvres. "Je ne suis pas sûr que nous étions censés l'entendre mais si on se base sur nos suppositions concernant le passé et les capacités de Mr. Black, on peut penser qu'il se savait surveillé."

"C'est le seul indice qui vous fait croire ça?"

"Le seul dont nous sommes certains," Jansen rejoint la conversation. "Mais à plusieurs reprises au cours de la journée il a regardé des vitrines de magasins, sur le moment on pensait qu'il regardait les objets présentés, mais maintenant je n'en suis plus si sûr..."

"Tu penses quoi ?" Pressa Wieland.

"Je pense qu'il a pu nous regarder dans le reflet des vitres, et je crois qu'on devrait considérer l'éventualité qu'il était au courant de notre présence depuis le début."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas," le rassura le Staatstovenaar Wieland. "Je sais qu'une personne normale n'aurait jamais pu repérer l'un d'entre vous lors d'une opération de surveillance, on savait qu'il était bon, maintenant on sait à quel point."

"Quand même, ça m'agace qu'il ait pu nous repérer sans qu'on voit qu'il nous regardait," Jansen se mordit la lèvre.

"Il n'y a aucune honte à se faire battre par le meilleur, et aucune honte à se faire repérer par quelqu'un d'aussi bon que ce Black."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Tôt le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla de bonne humeur, ses visites dans les musées d'art avaient fourni assez de matériel à son subconscient pour que ses rêves soient bien mieux que les cauchemars habituels.

Harry s'habilla rapidement et quitta l'hôtel pour se promener dans le dédale de rues qui entourait la partie magique de Kalverstraat.

Alors qu'il marchait le long de la rue, ses sens furent assaillis par une série d'odeurs inconnues et d'étranges visions.

Abandonnant son idée de trouver quoi que ce soit sans demander son chemin, il entra dans la première boutique en espérant trouver quelqu'un capable de lui expliquer comment s'y retrouver dans cette partie magique de la hollande grouillante de monde.

"Je peux vous aider?" demanda une des responsables du magasin en voyant Harry entrer.

"Oui," répondit Harry avec reconnaissance, "j'espérais que vous sauriez me dire où trouver un moyen de transport pour me rendre dans un champs de tulipes du nord du pays, et revenir ?"

"Deux portes plus loin, un magasin qui s'appelle « Tour Floral », expliquez à l'homme derrière le guichet ce que vous voulez et il vous préparera un portoloin pour une visite guidée ou juste le transport, selon ce que vous voulez," la femme fit un sourire. "Pendant que vous êtes ici, puis-je vous proposer un appareil photo? Ça pourrait être sympa d'avoir quelque chose pour prendre quelques photos de ce que vous allez voir."

"Bien sûr," accepta Harry, se disant qu'il serait poli d'acheter quelque chose maintenant qu'elle venait de l'aider ; en plus, il pouvait se le permettre. "Que me conseillez-vous?"

"Tout dépend de ce que vous comptez en faire, nous avons des modèles à partir de dix gallions." Elle fit un joli sourire, "pourquoi ne me décrieriez-vous pas vos besoins et je vous dirai quel appareil correspond, ou si vous préférez, quel est votre budget, et je vous montrerai ceux qui sont dans cet ordre de prix ?"

"Ça me va," Harry réfléchit un instant. "Je suppose qu'il me faut quelque chose de solide, j'ai tendance à m'attirer des ennuis et je détesterai devoir en racheter un régulièrement."

"Quoi d'autre?"

"Fiable," ajouta Harry, "et petit, je ne veux rien qui prenne trop de place, et ça serait bien qu'il développe automatiquement, ou qu'il n'ait pas besoin de pellicule."

"Je pense avoir l'appareil parfait pour vous," dit-elle en souriant. "Mais je crains qu'il ne coûte un peu cher," ajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

"Dites m'en plus."

"Je vous le montre pendant que je vous parle de ses caractéristiques," elle attrapa un des appareils sur l'étagère, "comme vous pouvez le voir, il est petit, seulement 7,5cm sur 10cm et il tiendra longtemps, il peut fonctionner dans n'importe quel type d'environnement, du sommet des montagnes aux fonds des océans."

"Wow," fit Harry, impressionné, "quoi d'autre?"

"Il contient un sort de métamorphose qui transforme n'importe quelle matière brute que vous placez dans le compartiment prévu en pellicule, et un second qui développe automatiquement, les photos sortiront par le trou sur le côté."

"Et question fiabilité?"

"Il y a un charme auto réparant qui s'occupe des dommages physiques et une garantie de trois ans pour les problèmes magiques."

"Je le prends," Harry sortit son portefeuille et tendit la monnaie, "merci."

"C'était un plaisir monsieur," la vendeuse lui fit un dernier sourire, "profitez de votre voyage et j'espère que cet appareil photo vous servira bien."

"J'y comptes bien," promis Harry en franchissant la porte.

Il ne mit que quelques minutes à trouver la boutique que la femme lui avait indiquée, et en entrant, il fut agréablement surpris par le nombre et la qualité des bouquets de fleurs exposés.

"Bonjour?" Appela-t-il, le magasin semblait vide, "il y a quelqu'un?"

"Oui?" Un homme perplexe bondit de derrière le comptoir, "que puis-je pour vous?"

"J'espérais visiter les champs de tulipes," répondit Harry, "et on m'a dit que vous pourriez m'aider pour le transport."

"Oui bien sûr," répondit l'étrange homme, "vous désirez un guide pour la visite?"

"Non, je veux juste passer quelques heures à les admirer seul, et j'aurai besoin d'un portoloin pour m'y emmener et un autre pour revenir."

"Un instant," l'homme disparu de nouveau derrière le comptoir, "et voilà." Dit-il en apparaissant avec deux figurines en forme de tulipes, "tenez la verte et dites 'Kalverstraat' quand vous voulez rentrer et pour partir, attrapez la rouge et dites 'Tulip'."

"Merci," Harry paya l'homme et sortit du magasin, "Tulip."

Harry sentit l'objet fourni par le vendeur le saisir par le nombril et s'écroula presque en arrivant sur une colline avec une vue à couper le souffle, des champs de tulipes à perte de vue.

Alors qu'il prenait de nombreuses photos du panorama, Harry se dit que des gens trouveraient ça étrange qu'un garçon de son age passe son temps à visiter des musées et à photographier des fleurs, mais après avoir vu tant de choses moches dans sa vie, il avait bien le droit à un peu de beauté.

En plus, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait repousser ça à plus tard comme d'autres personnes de sa génération, pas avec cette promesse de faire face au terrible Lord.

Il passa un temps indéterminé sur la colline, debout à regarder la beauté étendue devant lui, avant qu'il ne décide de s'approcher pour regarder les fleurs de plus près.

Harry passa de longues minutes à marcher à travers les champs jusqu'à ce qu'un léger mouvement attire son attention. Après avoir scruté attentivement l'endroit, il se détendit en repérant la source du mouvement ; une drôle de créature batifolait à l'intérieur d'une des tulipes.

Amusé par les singeries de l'étrange animal, il prit plusieurs photos avec son nouvel appareil.

Jetant un dernier regard autour de lui, il laissa échapper un soupir plein de regrets et activa le second portoloin pour retourner à Amsterdam.

"Bonjour Mr. Black," saluèrent deux hommes portant des insignes dès qu'il fut de retour.

"Salut," répondit prudemment Harry. "que puis-je faire pour vous messieurs?"

"La chef du département de la justice magique demande à vous rencontrer," répondit l'un d'eux.

"Quand?"

"Maintenant si possible," répondit rapidement l'homme, "mais si ça ne vous convient pas je suppose que nous pouvons reporter."

"Maintenant c'est très bien," acquiesça Harry, "c'est partit."

Un des deux hommes hocha la tête et tendit son insigne, "mon insigne a été transformé en portoloin vers le département ; vous avez juste à le toucher et nous sommes partis."

"Parfait," Harry activa le portoloin en pausant la main dessus.

"Bienvenue Mr. Black," une femme superbe portant ce qu'Harry reconnu comme étant un uniforme de Staatstovenaar l'accueillit à son arrivée. "Je suis la directrice des Staatstovenaar, Sanne Vermeer et je suis ravie que vous ayez accepté mon invitation."

"Ça semblait la chose la plus polie à faire," répondit Harry. "De quoi voulez-vous me parler?"

"J'ai jeté un œil aux rapports sur votre combat face aux mangemorts et je tenais à vous remercier au nom de mon pays, pour être intervenu." La femme lui fit un sourire, "et pour les vies que vous avez sans aucun doute sauvées en neutralisant les mangemorts avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de blesser des innocents."

"Les remerciements ne sont pas nécessaires," essaya-t-il de décliner. "J'ai fait ce que tout le monde aurait fait s'ils en avaient les capacités."

"Je ne suis pas d'accord, et plus important le Ministre n'est pas d'accord," la voix de Vermeer devint plus ferme. "En reconnaissance du grand service rendu à notre pays et des vies que vous avez sauvées, j'ai le grand plaisir de vous décerner l'Ordre Van De Leeuw."

"Merci," Harry était stupéfait, "Je n'ai jamais, je, merci."

"Je comprends," Vermeer lui fit un sourire alors qu'elle lui montrait la médaille, "les hommes comme vous ne le font pas pour les remerciements."

"Je ne m'attendais pas à ça quand j'ai attaqué ces mangemorts," Harry saisit la médaille, "j'ai juste pensé qu'ils étaient après moi et qu'il valait mieux les attaquer plutôt que de fuir."

"Mais même si vous aviez su qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour vous, vous auriez fui ou vous auriez défendu la vie des innocents?" demanda gentiment la chef du département de justice magique.

"Je les aurai protégés, mais comme je vous ai dit je n'ai rien fait de spécial," argumenta Harry. "N'importe qui en aurait fait autant."

"Je vois que je ne pourrai pas vous convaincre du contraire," plaisanta Vermeer, "alors je change de sujet, quels sont vos projets maintenant?"

"Je pensais me rendre à Paris," dit Harry, "j'ai toujours voulu voir la tour Eiffel, après ça je suppose que j'irai où le vent me portera."

"Excellent, merci d'avoir partagé vos projets de voyage avec moi." La chef des Staatstovenaar hocha la tête, satisfaite, "maintenant si vous m'excusez je dois me rendre à une réunion et je pense que vous aimeriez retourner à votre hôtel."

"Alors bonne soirée chef des Staatstovenaar Sanne Vermeer," Harry lui fit un sourire triste, "puissent vos rêves être plus agréables que les miens."

"Bonne nuit Mr. Black," répondit-elle tristement, "et encore merci pour les vies sauvées."

TN : Fin du chapitre. La suite d'ici dimanche, cet ordi peut bien mourir, il est encore garantit ! Je vous lâche plus.


	4. Bienvenue de la ville des Lumières

Et bien, merci pour vos encouragements ! La suite arrive bien plus tôt que prévu du coup.

Bienvenue dans la ville des Lumières

Plus tard dans la nuit, Harry retourna à son hôtel et sortit son nouvel appareil pour développer les photos. Il passa plusieurs minutes à les regarder.

Il fut heureux de constater qu'il avait réussit quelques belles prises de l'étrange créature rencontrée, et un peu déçu de voir que plusieurs autres photos ne rendaient pas aussi bien qu'il l'avait imaginé.

Il plaça l'une d'elles dans une enveloppe, et l'adressa au Chicaneur en riant alors qu'il imaginait la réaction de Luna devant les étranges postures prises par le petit animal.

Après avoir jeté une photo qui ne montrait rien d'autre qu'un coin d'herbe sans intérêt, il rangea le reste avec précaution et alla se coucher.

Harry se réveilla tôt le lendemain et, sac à dos sur l'épaule, il s'approcha du guichet en souriant à l'employé.

"Bonjour Mr. Black, vous avez passé une bonne nuit?" Demanda poliment le jeune homme derrière son comptoir.

"En effet, merci," Harry hocha la tête ; "J'ai décidé qu'il était temps de partir."

"Je vois, vous réglez votre note donc?" L'employé sortit un formulaire, "signez ici s'il vous plait."

Harry signa le formulaire et paya ce qu'il devait, "Je me demandais si vous pourriez me rendre un service?"

"Évidemment, que puis-je faire pour vous?"

"Je voulais savoir si vous pourriez envoyer cette lettre en l'Angleterre?" Harry fit glisser l'enveloppe sur le comptoir.

"Bien sûr," l'homme attrapa la lettre, "Je la fais envoyer immédiatement."

"Merci," Harry fit un dernier sourire triste, "bonne journée."

"Vous aussi Mr. Black, et n'hésitez pas à venir nous voir si vous vous retrouvez sans endroit pour dormir lors d'une prochaine visite dans notre charmante ville."

"Je le ferai," Harry sourit en s'imaginant vivre assez vieux pour revenir, "au revoir."

Harry quitta l'hôtel et en quelques minutes il fut arrivé à la gare où il se dirigea vers un guichet ; il acheta un billet pour Paris et se dépêcha de rejoindre le train déjà à quai.

Pendant qu'il attendait le départ du train, Harry se perdit dans ses pensées. Il aurait souhaité passer plus de temps en hollande, mais Harry réalisa qu'étant activement recherché par au moins deux groupes puissants, ça ne serait pas prudent de rester trop longtemps au même endroit.

Ce fut donc avec le cœur lourd qu'Harry s'installa dans le train et laissa les Pays-Bas derrière lui.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Alors que le train d'Harry quittait la gare, deux Staatstovenaars étaient occupés à fouiller sa chambre d'hôtel vide pour voir si le mystérieux Mr. Black avait pu laisser un quelconque indice derrière lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as Bisseling?" Demanda l'un des Staatstovenaars à son collègue.

"Je ne suis pas sûr Dubbeldam," l'homme fixait une photo qu'il avait trouvée dans la corbeille, "on dirait une photo d'un carré d'herbe vide."

"Fais voir," le Staatstovenaar Dubbeldam tendit la main, "laisse-moi jeter un œil."

"T'en penses quoi?" demanda Bisseling après lui avoir donné la photo, "pourquoi Mr. Black nous a-t-il laissé ça ?"

"Je ne suis pas . . ." les yeux du Staatstovenaar s'écarquillèrent de surprise et il s'exclama, incrédule, "J'le crois pas."

"Quoi?"

"J'étais assigné à la surveillance de Mr. Black hier, les supérieurs pensaient qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il soit attaqué par des mangemorts et ils voulaient fournir une protection discrète." Il prit une respiration, "Mr. Black avait repéré leur filature la veille donc on m'avait donné une cape d'invisibilité"

"Et donc?"

"Et donc, ce que j'ai entre les mains, c'est une image de l'herbe écrasée par mes pas," Dubbeldam regarda son partenaire, "ils m'ont dit qu'il était bon mais je n'avais pas imaginé qu'il était aussi bon."

"Comment tu sais qu'il n'avait pas un œil magique ou quelque chose comme ce Staatstovenaar anglais?"

"On a vérifié ce genre de choses," Dubbeldam s'assit sur le lit, "et nos scans ont montré qu'il n'utilisait aucune sorte de vision magique."

"Alors comment il a su que tu étais là?" demanda Bisseling, "comment a-t-il pu savoir?"

"Il est compétant," répondit Dubbeldam dans un murmure, "il a vu mes empruntes de pas ou il m'aura entendu respirer, et il a laissé cette photo pour nous donner une leçon."

"Quel genre de leçon?"

"Que si tu comptes suivre quelqu'un en utilisant une cape d'invisibilité, tu dois te souvenir que tu laisses d'autres signes et que les gens ont d'autres sens que la vue." Dubbeldam se leva, "souviens-toi de cette leçon, même si je doute que tu aies un jour à te frotter à quelqu'un comme Mr. Black, il vaut mieux se dire que n'importe qui pourrait avoir un coup de chance."

"Je m'en souviendrai," Bisseling fixait l'image, "d'où vient Mr. Black à ton avis, quel genre d'endroit forme des types comme lui?"

"Je ne sais pas, il pourrait être une langue de plomb ou venir d'un autre département dont on n'a même jamais entendu parlé. La chose que je sais," la voix de Dubbeldam s'affirma alors qu'il se levait, "c'est qu'il n'est pas un Staatstovenaar, autrement nous aurions entendu parlé de quelqu'un d'aussi bon avant aujourd'hui."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Pour commencer, j'aimerai remercier tout le monde d'être venu à cette réunion de l'Ordre du Phœnix." Albus Dumbledore parcouru l'assemblée du regard, "comme toujours, ça me réchauffe le cœur de voir autant de personnes dédiées au combat contre les forces du mal."

Plusieurs membres du groupe applaudirent poliment lorsque le directeur eut terminé son discours d'ouverture.

"J'ai organisé cette réunion pour plusieurs raisons," commença Albus après l'arrêt des applaudissements, "premièrement, pour mettre tout le monde au courant de nos avancées dans les recherches pour trouver Harry Potter, et deuxièmement pour vous offrir la chance d'entendre une nouvelle information très intrigante découverte par l'un de nos membres, Kingsley si tu veux bien commencer."

Le grand auror se leva, "jusqu'ici nous n'avons rien trouvé dans notre recherche du garçon-qui-a-survécu, même si nous avons écarté la possibilité qu'il se cache dans un lieu magique en Angleterre, et nous avons dans l'idée qu'il a probablement utilisé ses connaissances du monde moldu pour trouver une bonne cachette."

"Merci Kingsley," répondit joyeusement Albus, "Bill?"

"Aucun prélèvement n'a eu lieu sur le compte d'Harry depuis un bon moment..." le rouquin s'arrêta.

"Qu'y a-t-il?" pressa Dumbledore.

"Quelque chose me dérange," répondit Bill d'un air absent, "mais je ne sais pas quoi."

"J'ai confiance en vous pour le découvrir en temps voulu," fit Dumbledore en hochant la tête, "je crois savoir que vous avez quelque chose à nous dire avant d'ajourner, Alastor."

"Une chose," acquiesça l'homme aux cicatrices, "il y a quelques jours, quatre mangemorts ont été impliqués dans une attaque à Amsterdam."

"Pourquoi n'en avons-nous pas entendu parler plus tôt?" demanda Shacklebolt, curieux.

"Parce que les quatre ont été mis hors jeu avant d'avoir pu lancer le moindre sort," répondit Maugrey avec un sourire carnassier."

"Les aurors hollandais ont une sorte de bouclier pour détecter les transports magiques?" Songea Kingsley.

"Non," le sourire de Fol'Oeil s'élargit d'avantage, "ils ont eu la malchance d'apparaitre devant un homme du nom de Black qui n'a pas du tout apprécié qu'on interrompe son repas."

"Et?" Dumbledore se pencha en avant, intéressé.

"Et il les a abattus avec une douzaine de Reductos, ils étaient à terre en un clin d'œil." Il laissa échapper un rire sifflant, "un type que je connais au département de la justice hollandaise m'a dit que peu importe qui il est, cet homme est un sérieux joueur, et qu'il avait repéré toutes leurs filatures."

"Tu penses qu'on pourrait le recruter?" Demanda Dumbledore avec espoir.

"C'est trop tôt pour le dire," renifla Maugrey, "mais je doute qu'il accepterait de travailler ici s'il est aussi bon qu'ils le disent, et s'ils ont exagéré je ne pense pas que nous devrions gâcher nos ressources pour le trouver. A l'heure actuelle, mon conseil serait d'attendre et de voir si nous pouvons obtenir plus d'informations."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Harry sourit en descendant du train et pu enfin respirer sa première bouffée d'air parisien. Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, il décida en un clin d'œil d'aller faire un peu le touriste avant de se lancer dans la recherche d'une chambre d'hôtel et à cet instant, sa première idée fut de se diriger vers la tour qui représentait le ciel de Paris depuis des générations.

Il fit signe à un taxi et demanda au conducteur de l'emmener à la Tour Eiffel, puis s'étendit sur la banquette arrière pour profiter de la climatisation de la voiture.

"Debout," la voix du conducteur sortit Harry de son sommeil, "on est arrivés."

"Merci," Harry paya sa course et quitta le taxi avant de se diriger vers les gros ascenseurs qui permettaient de monter en haut de la tour.

En regardant derrière la foule placée dans la longue file d'attente, Harry remarqua un petit guichet que la plupart des gens ne semblait pas remarquer.

"Je peux vous aider?" Demanda le gardien dans la cabine en haussant un sourcil.

"J'aimerai visiter une des terrasses d'observation," répondit Harry en faisant un sourire.

"Cette cabine est uniquement pour la partie magique," répondit l'employé d'un ton ennuyé, "vous voulez toujours acheter un billet?"

Harry paya le billet en hochant la tête, songeant que la partie magique serait moins encombrée que la section moldue, "comment s'y rendre?"

"Dirigez-vous vers un des ascenseurs normaux et entrez, le billet s'occupera du reste."

"Merci," répondit poliment Harry en avançant vers un des ascenseurs, il remarqua avec surprise que personne ne semblait faire attention à sa présence.

Alors qu'il entrait dans un ascenseur, l'excitation d'Harry grandit tandis que l'engin commençait son ascension vers le plus haut niveau de la tour.

"Attendez un instant monsieur," le conducteur stoppa Harry avant qu'il n'ait le temps de quitter la cabine, "nous n'avons pas encore atteint votre arrêt."

Les portes se refermèrent et se rouvrirent sans que l'ascenseur ne semble bouger, "nous y sommes monsieur."

"Merci," répondit Harry à l'attention du conducteur, "bonne journée."

"Bonne journée à vous aussi," répondit l'homme alors que les portes de la cabine se refermaient à nouveau.

Sortant sur la terrasse, Harry réalisa que ses précédentes suppositions étaient correctes, la partie magique était bien plus tranquille que la partie moldue. En regardant autour de lui, il remarque que la terrasse était vide, excepté un petit homme accompagné d'une femme plus grande.

Il marcha dans leur direction pour apprécier la vue magnifique, et entendit les bribes d'une conversation très... étrange.

"Regarde ces courbes Henchgirl," le petit homme fit un geste en direction d'une des poutres qui supportait la structure, "tu peux imaginer un moyen plus élégant de construire cette tour?"

La jeune femme secoua la tête en silence tandis qu'elle admirait les rivets, "c'est vraiment magnifique." convint-elle, "Mais Professeur, quand aurons-nous la chance de construire notre propre chef d'œuvre?"

"Bientôt Henchgirl bientôt, je sens que nous ne sommes pas encore prêts pour nous lancer dans un tel projet." répondit tristement le petit homme, "Nous devons nous donner le temps d'apprendre tous les mystères de la science avant de créer une structure aussi incroyable."

"Vous avez raison," acquiesça la jeune femme avec un ton dramatique, "mais un jour le monde aura le souffle coupé par les merveilles que nous aurons créées."

"Oui," le petit homme s'arrêta en voyant Harry approcher, "on dirait que nous avons un visiteur."

"Bonjour," salua poliment Harry, "puis-je vous demander ce que vous faites?"

"Ce que nous faisons, c'est admirer ce chef d'œuvre d'ingénierie, nous le faisons parce que notre travail, non notre passion, est de mélanger les merveilles de la science aux mystères de la magie pour créer la perfection," répondit-il fièrement. "Pour se faire, nous devons nous familiariser avec les hauts faits de l'ingénierie comme cette tour ici présente."

"Ah?" Harry regarder les deux avec curiosité.

"Oui," répondit fièrement le petit homme, "et je peux déduire par le fait que vous n'avez pas grimacé d'horreur, que vous partagez ma vision du mélange entre magie et technologie."

"Je suppose," Harry haussa les épaules, "ou alors je n'en sais pas assez pour avoir peur."

"Non-sens," écarta le petit homme, "je peux dire que vous êtes un homme intelligent et raffiné, permettez moi de me présenter, je suis le Professeur Fergus Farnsworth et voici mon assistante, Henchgirl."

"Hello," Henchgirl fit un signe de la main.

"Et tous les deux, nous sommes la plus grande équipe d'ingénieurs magiques que le monde n'ait jamais connu." Ils lancèrent à Harry des regards impatients.

"Je suis . . . Mr. Black, et je suis juste un type en vacances."

"Ravis de vous rencontrer Mr. Black," le Professeur lui serra la main, "aimeriez-vous nous aider dans notre voyage à travers les mystères de la vie?"

"Qu'est-ce que ça implique, concrètement?" demanda Harry au minuscule Professeur.

"Savez-vous quelle est la partie la plus compliquée de mon travail Mr. Black?" demanda le Professeur avec éloquence, "c'est de trouver ce que je dois faire."

"Heu?"

"Prenez par exemple ma brosse à cheveux qui fonctionne à la vapeur," poursuivit le Professeur, "c'était une merveille d'ingénierie, un incroyable travail d'enchantement, mais personne ne l'utilise."

"Elle pesait huit kilos," précisa Henchgirl.

"Oui bon," le Professeur lança un regard furieux à son assistante, "Henchgirl et moi n'avons aucun problème avec la science et la magie, mais nous sommes incapables de trouver un projet utile sur lequel nous concentrer. Et donc Mr. Black, nous vous demandons de l'aide."

"Ah," s'exclama Harry qui avait enfin compris, "mais pourquoi vous me le demandez?"

"Deux raisons Mr. Black, la première c'est que vous n'avez pas encore fui, et vous ne nous avez pas critiqués pour nos projets « idiots » et nos méthodes d'amoureux des moldus."

"Et secondement?"

"J'ai remarqué que vous portiez une étrange paire de lunettes Mr. Black, le genre souvent utilisé par des archivistes et des gens qui appartiennent à des... services gouvernementaux." Le Professeur sourit nerveusement, "et que vous portiez un bracelet très intéressant qui cause un effet magique tout aussi intéressant qui m'empêche de me concentrer sur les détails de votre visage, le genre de bracelet communément utilisé par des criminels et des employés... de services gouvernementaux."

"Des objets qui sont aussi utile pour un touriste que voudrait s'immerger plus facilement," répondit honnêtement Harry, "mais je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi vous voulez de mon aide."

Le Professeur passa nerveusement la langue sur ses lèvres, "Je ne crois pas que vous soyez archiviste Mr. Black, et j'espère que vous n'êtes pas un criminel. J'ai entendu une rumeur qui parlait d'un homme répondant à vos caractéristiques, qui aurait fait échoué une attaque de douze mangemorts en Hollande, et j'espérais qu'un homme de votre expérience pourrait avoir une idée pour un ou deux objets utiles à ce genre d'activités."

"C'était quatre mangemorts, pas une douzaine," Harry fit un large sourire, "et je ne vois toujours pas comment je peux vous aider."

"Dites-nous simplement quel genre de problèmes vous avez rencontré avec vos équipements ou un quelconque besoin," répondit rapidement le petit homme.

"Ah," Harry hocha la tête, comprenant enfin, "vous voulez que je pense à des choses du genre... une baguette plus résistante, ou quelque chose comme ça."

"Une baguette plus solide?" Répéta le Professeur.

"Un ami à moi a eu sa baguette cassée il y a quelques années, ça a causé toutes sortes de problèmes." Harry sourit en se remémorant l'épisode, "ça c'est avéré être une bonne chose au final, quand un autre homme a mis la main dessus."

"Je vois," le Professeur engagea un échange visuel avec son assistante, "et une baguette incassable aurait pu être utile à votre ami?"

"Je pense que je ne suis pas très bon à ça hein," Harry secoua la tête d'un air contrit, "mais au moins je ne vous aurai pas fait perdre trop de temps."

"Pas du tout Mr. Black," répondit rapidement le Professeur, craignant qu'on ne lui dise plus rien, "je trouve votre histoire fascinante, élégante par sa simplicité. Quels autres problèmes avez-vous connus avec vos baguettes?"

"Et bien," Harry se gratta la tête, "on m'a pris ma baguette et on l'a utilisée pour des choses que je ne cautionne pas, donc une sorte de sécurité serait bien."

"Rien d'autre?" Demanda le Professeur tout en prenant frénétiquement des notes.

"Je ne vois rien d'autre," Harry haussa les épaules puis ajouta en riant, "mais vous pouvez vous renseigner sur les méthodes des Ministères, pour trouver le moyen de contourner toutes les techniques qu'ils utilisent en rapport avec les baguettes."

"Merci pour vos excellentes suggestions Mr. Black. Maintenant que notre affaire est conclue, aimeriez-vous diner avec nous?"

"J'en serai ravi," Harry sourit à ses deux nouveaux amis, "où proposez-vous que nous allions?"

Extrait de la page sur la France dans le livre d'Harry, 'Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir en voyageant à travers le monde.'

_La France est un pays magnifique où vous pourrez trouver de nombreuses choses incroyables, des Lumières de Paris aux plages de la Côte d'Azur, vous pourrez vivre des expériences uniques dans ce charmant pays. Cependant il y a quelques choses que vous devez savoir avant d'entreprendre un voyage en France, parmi lesquelles le fait que le maléfice d'agonie, similaire au Doloris, est interdit d'utilisation sur ce territoire ; le charme masquant est un autre sort illégal, un charme qui une fois lancé rend difficile de tracer les signatures particulières des baguettes, ce qu'utilisent les aurors pour résoudre les crimes. En résumé, il existe de nombreuses formules illégales en France, formules qui pour une raison ou une autre sont autorisées dans plusieurs autres pays. Ce qui suit est une liste complète des formules interdites en France avec les incantations et les mouvements de baguette, cette liste étant croisée avec celles d'autres pays et ne devant être étudiée que pour des raisons purement éducatives. _

TN : voilà l'arrivée de deux personnages importants de l'histoire, le Professeur et Henchgirl ( nom que je n'ai pas pas voulu traduire, en gros c'est une servante au sens strict, sauf qu'eux deux sont plutôt égaux, si je me souviens bien ils ont tiré au sort pour créer une sorte de hiérarchie relative. Et elle a perdu... Donc elle est assistante. )


	5. L'intrépide journaliste

Bon je profite que j'ai du temps libre pour traduire ! Je suppose que je devrai garder des chapitres sous le coude et suivre un rythme de publication plus régulier et moins rapide... Mais tant pis ! Quand j'aurai moins de temps vous attendrez un peu plus et puis voilà. Vous en dites quoi ?

Vous allez vite comprendre qui est l'intrépide journaliste. Ça m'a filé un sacré mal de crane de traduire ce genre de conversations qui ne sert à rien la plupart du temps ^^

Dans lequel nous rencontrons l'Intrépide Journaliste

Mrs. White

Le ciel était particulièrement couvert ce jour là quand le postier fit une de ses rares excursions sur le chemin menant à une maison appartenant... aux gens les plus inhabituels de sa tournée. Un homme dont l'excentricité était seulement égalée par une famille de rouquins habitant dans un chemin voisin.

En cognant prudemment, le fonctionnaire se demanda dans quel genre de conversation insensée l'homme étrange allait l'entrainer cette fois. Peut-être un exposé sur la possible existence du 'ronflak cornu' ou une théorie suspectant qu'un Ministre soit en fait un singe modifié par chirurgie.

"Oui?" Un homme d'un age moyen, à l'air perplexe, répondit aussitôt, "c'est encore le moment d'acheter un paquet de gâteaux pour les scouts?"

"Non monsieur," le postier se força à sourire, "Je suis là pour vous remettre une lettre, pas pour vous vendre quelque chose à manger en prenant le thé."

"Ah d'accord," les yeux de l'homme montrèrent qu'il avait compris, "j'oublie toujours que vous n'utilisez pas d'animaux entrainés pour le faire à votre place."

"Pas encore Mr. Lovegood," opina le postier en pinçant les lèvres, "mon travail est un peu trop compliqué pour le confier à un animal."

"Laissez faire le temps," rétorqua Laetus Lovegood avec sympathie, "je suis sûr que vous trouverez bientôt comment faire."

"Bon, je dois vraiment reprendre ma tournée." Déclara le postier, coupant abruptement la conversation. "Et n'oubliez pas que vous avez la possibilité de venir chercher votre courrier vous même en ville, vous n'êtes pas obligé d'attendre que je l'apporte à chaque fois."

"Non-sens," Laetus balaya la remarque avec un sourire, "je suis sûr que vous regretteriez les agréables conversations dans lesquelles nous nous retrouvons toujours engagés."

"J'en suis sûr," répondit le postier avec déception, avant de tourner les talons pour marcher jusqu'à la route.

Laetus fit un sourire narquois en regardant l'homme partir, toujours rendre les gens confus. Les rendre confus, c'était sa devise à suivre pour éviter qu'ils remarquent qu'ils avaient oublié de poser une question importante, du genre 'qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ma chambre?' ou 'vous cherchez quoi?'

Résistant à l'envie de ricaner jusqu'à la fermeture de la porte, le patriarche de la famille Lovegood jeta un coup d'œil à l'expéditeur pour se faire une idée du contenu de la lettre.

Le nom ne lui était pas familier, et Laetus déchira l'enveloppe avant de fixer bêtement les photos qu'elle contenait.

"Luna," appela-t-il dans un murmure. Après s'être éclairci la voix, l'appel suivant se transforma en cri. "LUUUNA, viens vite!"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a papa?" La jeune fille cligna des yeux, "c'est la journée nationale du cri sur sa fille?"

"Il n'y a pas de journée nationale du cri sur sa fille." il plissa les lèvres, ennuyé, "ces idiots à l'esprit étroit au ministère ont rejeté notre demande l'année dernière."

"Je sais, mais j'espérais qu'ils auraient reconsidéré la question," répondit gentiment Luna, "puisque ce n'est pas ça, alors quoi?"

"Regarde ces photos," il les tendit à sa petite fille, "et dis-moi ce que tu en penses."

"Oh papa," Luna bondit d'excitation, "je savais qu'on finirait par trouver une preuve."

"Je sais et je suis impatient de voir la réaction sur le visage des gens quand ils le verront dans notre édition de demain," Laetus partageait l'excitation de sa fille, "mais nous devons en apprendre plus sur ce Black avant d'écrire l'article."

"Je croyais que tu avais dit que vérifier les faits était une perte de temps pour un journal sérieux comme le nôtre?" Luna lança un regard perdu à son père, "et que même sans s'embêter à vérifier les détails, on était toujours meilleurs que la Gazette."

"La curiosité ma charmante fille," le sourire de Laetus s'élargit, "les gens voudront en savoir d'avantage sur ce Black, comment il a découvert la créature, quel genre de personne il est, ce genre de choses."

"Je vois," répondit sérieusement Luna, "on dirait que j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre avant de devenir une journaliste de ton calibre."

"Non-sens," Laetus fit un geste de la main, "tu es cent fois meilleure que je l'étais à ton age, et c'est pour cette raison que j'aimerai que tu écrives cet article."

"Moi?" Luna croisa les bras, "mais papa, c'est une histoire si importante, tu ne devrais pas la confier à un de tes meilleurs journalistes?"

"Je la donne à un de mes meilleurs journalistes," il mit une main sur son épaule, "Je veux que tu ailles parler à quelqu'un à l'ambassade des Pays-bas et que tu obtiennes autant de détails que possible sur ce Black, ne t'inquiètes pas si tu n'apprends rien au début, le principal c'est qu'on publie rapidement une histoire."

"Je m'en occupe sur le champ," répondit Luna en souriant, "merci papa."

"En route Lovegood," le regard de Laetus se durcit, "Je te paye pas pour que tu te reposes !"

"Oui monsieur, éditeur Lovegood, monsieur," répondit joyeusement Luna, "La journaliste Lovegood s'occupe de l'affaire."

"Alors vas-y Lovegood," Laetus s'éloigna, "J'ai des délais à respecter."

"Salut papa," Luna jeta un poignée de poudre de cheminette dans le feu, "Je serai vite de retour."

Pendant de longs moments, Luna cria de plaisir en se faisant trimballer à travers le réseau de cheminées avant d'atterrir devant la cheminée de la section magique de l'ambassade hollandaise en Angleterre.

"Votre nom?" demanda un homme à l'air strict.

"Luna Lovegood, journaliste pour 'Le Chicaneur' et j'aimerai que vous répondiez à quelques questions," répondit-elle avec un sourire enjoué.

"Quel genre de question miss Lovegood?"

"Oh attendez," demanda Luna qui semblait désespérée, "on peut le refaire ?"

"O... K," accepta l'homme en lui jetant un étrange regard. "Votre nom?"

"Miss White, journaliste pour Le Chicaneur," Luna prit une attitude supérieure, "vous allez devoir répondre à quelques questions."

"Miss White?" S'étonna l'homme en haussant les sourcils.

"Ça donne un peu de mystère," gloussa Luna, "et le regard sévère vous a déséquilibré, vous rendant plus enclin à répondre aux questions sans mesurer les conséquences. Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? C'était assez mystérieux ?"

"Si ça peut vous faire plaisir," dit l'homme en haussant les épaules, "vous voulez que je réponde à quel genre de questions?"

"J'ai besoin d'en apprendre plus sur un homme qui se fait appeler," Luna fit une pause pour créer un effet dramatique, "Mr. Black."

"Je ne . . ." la voix de l'homme se perdit, "par ici s'il vous plait."

"Est-ce que ma façon de poser les questions vous a incité à partager quelques informations confidentielles que vous n'auriez pas révélées en temps normal?" Demanda Luna avec un air innocent.

"Veuillez entrer dans cette pièce," l'homme désigna une porte ouverte, "quelqu'un vous rejoindra dans un instant."

"Ah," dit-elle en hochant la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris, "la nouvelle de ma présence est arrivée jusqu'aux oreilles d'un important responsable qui est prêt à me révéler des informations top secret."

"Quelque chose comme ça," l'homme lui lança un regard bizarre avant de refermer la porte et de partir.

Une fois assise, Luna s'occupa en chantant l'hymne de Poudlard... en grognements de cochon.

Après une trente-cinquième reprise, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

"Miss Love... White?" Une femme séduisante entra dans la pièce, "mon nom est Anne Van Der Mijer, on m'a dit que vous aviez quelques questions à me poser?"

"En effet," acquiesça joyeusement Luna, "Je me demandais ce que vous pouviez me dire à son sujet?"

"Mis à part ce que j'ai appris en lui parlant après l'incident, pas grand chose." Admit la femme en grimaçant, "par quoi vous voulez commencer?"

"Premièrement, si vous commenciez par me raconter votre version de l'incident." demanda Luna d'une voix monocorde, luttant pour masquer le désintérêt dans sa voix. Son père disait toujours qu'un bon journaliste devait cacher ses objectifs en faisant croire au témoin qu'il dirigeait la conversation.

"L'équipe dont je faisais partie a été envoyée sur les lieux d'une attaque, et lorsque nous sommes arrivés, nous avons trouvé Mr. Black devant quatre mangemorts à terre." Van Der Mijer sourit froidement, "les experts ont confirmé que Black les avait envoyés au tapis avant qu'ils n'aient la chance de lancer le moindre sort."

"Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il était si talentueux," Luna dut mordre l'intérieur de sa joue pour s'empêcher de rire, "qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de lui?"

"Je ne sais pas de quel pays il vient mais c'est un professionnel," Van Der Mijer secoua la tête, "j'ai eu l'occasion de parler avec lui après qu'il ait fait sa déposition et il m'a donné quelques bons conseils pour traiter avec les mâchemorts, en gros 'mettez-les à terre, maintenez-les à terre, et ne leur tournez jamais le dos.' "

"Ok," nota Luna en lutant pour masquer son intérêt. Elle posa la question suivante, "par chance, avez-vous pu remarquer quel est son régime alimentaire?"

"Je ne suis pas sûre, mais je crois me souvenir qu'il a pris un plat à base de viande quand nous avons mangé ensembles," répondit la femme de manière désinvolte, "mais pourquoi vous me demandez ça?"

"A quel sujet?" demanda-t-elle innocemment en fixant un endroit au hasard derrière la femme.

"Je... peu importe," l'officier du département de la justice hollandaise lui lança un regard étrange, "qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir encore?"

"Et bien," commença lentement Luna, essayant de savoir si elle devait encore poser l'une de ses 'fausses questions.' "D'après vous, il travaille pour quel organisme : le département de la justice, celui de la régulation des Créatures Magiques?"

"Je ne crois pas qu'il soit un auror," répondit Van Der Mijer après un temps de réflexion, "Les départements de la justice forment une petite communauté et je suis sûre que j'aurai entendu parler de quelqu'un comme lui avant qu'il n'apparaisse à Amsterdam."

"D'accord," dit Luna, "donc vous ne croyez pas qu'il travaille à la régulation des Créatures Magiques?"

"Je ne pense pas qu'il travaille à la régulation des Créatures Magiques," répondit catégoriquement Van Der Mijer, "quoiqu'on demande, il répond simplement qu'il est quelqu'un de banal, qu'il est 'juste un type en vacances.' Je pense qu'il pourrait faire partie d'une organisation comme vos langues-de-plomb, ou peut-être quelque chose dont nous n'avons jamais entendu parler."

"D'accord," répondit joyeusement Luna, "est-ce qu'il lui manquait un doigt à la main droite, ou en avait-il un de trop à la main gauche?"

"Je n'ai rien remarqué," répondit la néerlandaise, "ni ça ni aucun autre signe distinctif."

"A-t-il parlé avec un accent identifiable?"

"Il parlait un hollandais parfait avec l'accent de Haarlem, et plus tard il a été entendu parler un suédois parfait avec l'accent de Stockholm," la hollandaise fit un petit sourire. "Et un de mes collaborateurs français m'a informée qu'il parle très bien français avec l'accent parisien. Celui qui a entrainé cet homme a fait du bon boulot."

"Très bien," Luna regroupa ses notes et décida de terminer avec une de ses questions inutiles, "J'ai une dernière question avant de m'en aller, il est si bon que ça?"

"Tellement bon que c'est effrayant, il a repéré toutes nos filatures sans effort ou presque." Van Der Mijer lança un regard sérieux à Luna, "si j'étais une criminelle et que j'apprenais qu'il en a après moi, je me rendrais moi-même en espérant qu'on me donne une longue peine de prison, là-bas ça ne serait pas pratique de m'atteindre."

"Merci de m'avoir accordé un peu de votre temps Miss Van Der Mijer," Luna fit un sourire distrait à la hollandaise, "si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai une histoire à écrire."

L'esprit de Luna débordait d'idée lorsqu'elle fit le chemin retour à travers le réseau de cheminées, "Papa."

"Qu'y a-t-il Luna?" demanda l'homme en entrant dans la pièce, "tu as pu faire l'interview ?"

"Oui papa, et j'ai appris des choses très surprenantes."

"Ah bon?" demanda Laetus en haussant un sourcil.

"On dirait que toutes nos théories sont fausses," répondit rapidement Luna, "J'ai des raisons de croire que Mr. Black ne suivait pas un régime à base de rutabagas et de fromage de chèvre au moment de prendre cette photo, il ne lui manque aucun doigt de la main droite, et aucun de trop à la main gauche." Luna prit une courte inspiration, "et par-dessus tout, il ne parle pas avec l'accent de Monrovia." ( TN : Monrovia est la capitale du Libéria )

"Bon," Laetus retroussa ses lèvres, "on dirait que nos théories concernant les conditions spécifiques requises pour voir un Ronflak Cornu étaient erronées."

"Peut-être qu'on a simplement cherché au mauvais endroit?" demanda Luna avec innocence, "souviens-toi, des fois la réponse la plus simple est la bonne."

"C'est possible," admit Laetus, "mais je pense que la situation est plus compliquée qu'elle n'en a l'air au premier abord."

"Et bien, on a encore quelques heures avant d'écrire l'article." Luna mit une main sur l'épaule de son père, "largement assez pour parcourir mes notes et trouver les vraies réponses."

Les deux se mirent aussitôt au travail, scrutant chaque mot et remarque de la hollandaise, essayant de démêler le vrai du faux dans chacune des phrases jusqu'à ce que finalement... "Je pense que j'ai compris papa," Luna ferma les yeux, "et j'avais raison, c'est tellement simple que j'ai failli passer à côté."

"Quoi donc?" Laetus se pencha en avant, impatient d'entendre l'idée de sa fille.

"Tu sais ce qu'il ce qu'il se passe au Département des Mystères?"

"Je suis au courant de quelques choses, pourquoi?" demanda-t-il, paraissant très intéressé.

"C'est censé être l'endroit le plus sécurisé dans notre monde," Luna commença à sourire, "alors comment sais-tu ce qui s'y passe. Et puisqu'on est sur ce sujet, comment un groupe d'écoliers a-t-il pu s'y introduire?"

"Attend..." il plissa les yeux, "tu n'es pas en train de suggérer..."

"Exactement," répondit Luna triomphante, "le Département des Mystères n'est rien d'autre qu'une fausse piste, quelque chose pour détourner l'attention loin du vrai secret."

"Un autre Département," approuva Laetus en souriant, "un Département si secret qu'aucun indice de son existence n'a été rendu public."

"Jusqu'à présent," conclut Luna, "ma théorie est qu'un Département au nom secret a découvert les circonstances nécessaires pour voir le Ronflak Cornu, et qu'ils ont envoyé ce 'Mr. Black' pour lancer un sort qui permet aux personnes normales de le voir aussi."

"Je pense que tu tiens quelque chose," Laetus se caressa le menton, "mais ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi il travaille en étant aussi peu discret."

"Je pense qu'on peut admettre qu'il dit simplement la vérité," Luna montra le passage important de son interview, "c'est un gars en vacances, peut-être qu'il est fraichement retraité. Il se moquait de la discrétion sur le moment."

_Des Ronflaks Cornus trouvés en Hollande_

_par Mme. White_

_Depuis longtemps, le Chicaneur affirme qu'il reste des mystères à résoudre, et des créatures à découvrir. Notre refus d'accepter l'avis général a longtemps été source de moqueries au sein des médias plus classiques..._

_""""""  
_

_Qui est Mr. Black_

_par E. Nigme _

_On en sait peu sur l'homme qui a fourni les images illustrant la couverture de ce journal. Nous savons que c'est une personne exceptionnellement talentueuse et rusée, comme le montre cet incident en Hollande au cours duquel Mr. Black a vaincu quatre mangemorts avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de lancer le moindre sort... _

TN : Voilà, un peu de redite, et beaucoup de folie ! J'ajoute le prochain chapitre dès demain, celui-ci est frustrant dans le sens où on ne voit pas Harry, et puis la suite est prête alors... Préparez-vous à retourner en France pour un chapitre assez long.


	6. Une série d'heureux évènements

Après les Lovegood, ça fait plaisir de retrouver des gens normaux, plus ou moins hein.

Une série d'heureux évènements

"Merci pour le repas Professeur," Harry se tourna pour saluer ses compagnons de diner tout en avançant vers les taxis qui attendaient là, "et bonne chance pour vos inventions."

"Merci encore pour votre aide Mr. Black," le Professeur fit un sourire, "et n'oubliez pas de venir nous rencontrer en Allemagne."

"Je n'oublierai pas," répondit Harry en montant dans le premier taxi, "au revoir."

"Au revoir," Henchgirl agita la main jusqu'à ce que le taxi tourne et quitte leur champ de vision, "vous croyez qu'on le reverra un jour, Professeur?"

"C'est dur à dire Henchgirl," le Professeur souffla, "il pourrait décider qu'il est mieux de ne pas nous entrainer dans ses histoires."

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Alors qu'Henchgirl et le Professeur continuaient leur conversation au sujet du mystérieux Mr. Black, de l'autre côté de la rue, une discussion similaire avait lieu entre une femme attirante et son chien.

"Il est monté dans le premier taxi," la superbe femme fit un reniflement pas vraiment féminin, "on dirait que les hollandais se sont moqués de nous, aucune personne correctement formée n'aurait fait une erreur aussi stupide, c'est la première chose qu'ils enseignent pendant l'entrainement."

"C'est la raison pour laquelle on ne s'est pas embêtés à placer un sort traçant sur ce taxi. En montant dedans, il nous montre que ce n'est jamais une bonne idée de prendre des raccourcis." Répondit sèchement son caniche, "fais-toi une raison petite, on est face au meilleur."

"Cette supposition semble basée sur le fait que les rapports de ses prouesses soient exacts," la femme fit un sourire narquois, "j'ai plutôt l'impression que tu arranges les choses pour qu'elles correspondent à ta théorie."

"A peine six mois qu'ils ont terminé l'entrainement et ils croient déjà tout savoir," le chien secoua la tête, désespéré, "dis-moi toi qui sais tout, ce qu'il a fait juste après être sorti du restaurant?"

"Il a dit au revoir aux gens avec qui il venait de manger," la femme parlait doucement, comme si elle expliquait quelque chose à un enfant, "et il est monté dans le premier taxi."

"Il en a profité pour jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui, et il a regardé droit vers nous." Corrigea le chien, "qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ensuite?"

"Il a échangé quelques mots avec les gens mentionnés plus tôt," la femme se mordit la lèvre, "puis il est monté dans le taxi."

"Quand il s'est retourné après avoir salué ces gens, ces yeux ont balayé la rangée de taxis garés là, et d'une manière ou d'une autre il a été capable de choisir la seule voiture qui n'avait pas de sort traçant."

"Je n'avais rien placé sur les trois derniers non plus," précisa la jeune femme, "je continue de penser que ça ne prouve rien, et je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'important dans le fait qu'il nous ait regardés."

"Il t'a regardée, a sourit puis il m'a fixé." Clarifia le chien, "il a fait quelques autres choses qui me font dire ça, mais je t'ai parlé des principales et on discutera du reste plus tard."

"Oh," la femme choquée baissa les yeux vers le chien, "alors il est vraiment si bon?"

"Oui il l'est," acquiesça le chien, "qu'avons-nous appris aujourd'hui?"

"Qu'on doit toujours tracer le premier taxi," dit-elle lentement, "non, qu'on ne doit laisser aucune faille, aussi petite soit-elle."

"Et?"

"Et peu importe à quel point on est bon, il y a toujours quelqu'un de meilleur."

"Une dernière chose," le chien fit un sourire carnassier, "les plus dangereux essayent toujours d'avoir l'air inoffensifs."

"C'est pour ça que tu as insisté pour que je te passe ce collier rose autour du cou avant qu'on parte sur cette mission?"

"Hum . . . ouiii," acquiesça rapidement l'animagus caniche, "content que tu commences enfin à comprendre comment le monde fonctionne."

"Quoi qu'il en soit, nous saurons à quel point il est bon après avoir fouillé sa chambre," la femme fit un sourire narquois en direction du caniche, "je parie qu'il ne remarquera aucune trace de notre présence."

"On verra," siffla le caniche, "maintenant partons, on a une matinée chargée demain et j'aimerai dormir un peu avant."

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Harry se réveilla encore très tôt et sa journée s'annonçait sous les meilleures auspices, il avait prévu de visiter le Musée des Armées dans la matinée et les Folies Bergère et le Moulin Rouge dans l'après midi.

Après ça, la tête remplie des images, des sons et des odeurs de cette grande journée de découverte, Harry retourna à sa chambre d'hôtel pour une nouvelle nuit de repos.

Le jour suivant, Harry découvrit rapidement qu'après plusieurs jours à admirer la beauté de Paris, son enthousiasme commençait à disparaître, remplacé par la frustration engendrée par les interminables files d'attente.

Et après deux heures d'attente, il se mit à penser que Paris devrait changer sa devise de 'ville des Lumières' en 'ville des files d'attente' tellement chaque endroit digne d'intérêt avait droit à sa grande ligne de touristes.

"Ça suffit," murmura Harry en abandonnant sa place dans la file d'attente pour accéder au Louvre, "je ne suis pas d'humeur pour ça."

De retour à son hôtel, Harry ne perdit pas de temps à récupérer les quelques objets laissés dans sa chambre.

"Je viens régler la note," Harry fit un sourire tendu à l'homme derrière le guichet et rendit la clef de sa chambre.

"Quelque chose ne va pas?" demanda rapidement l'employé, "vous n'avez rencontré aucun problème avec notre service, n'est-ce pas?"

"Aucun problème avec le service," le rassura Harry.

"Alors pourquoi?"

"Disons simplement que je n'ai pas la patience de voir plus de choses à Paris." Répondit Harry pour clore la conversation.

Il quitta l'hôtel et fit signe à un taxi, "emmenez-moi à la Gare de Lyon." demanda Harry au conducteur alors qu'il s'installait sur la banquette, décidé à profiter du reste de son voyage.

« « « « « « « « «

Peu de temps après qu'Harry ait quitté son hôtel, un groupe de personne se réunissait autour d'une grande table, pour discuter des raisons des derniers mouvements de Mr. Black.

"Bon, qu'avez-vous pu apprendre en fouillant les affaires de Mr. Black?" Demanda la personne en bout de table.

"Nous savons que ce Mr. Black a sûrement une sorte de sort de sécurité que nous n'avons pas réussit à détecter." répondit une personne placée sur un côté de la table, "quelques instants après l'entrée de notre équipe dans sa chambre d'hôtel, ils ont du annuler sur ordre de l'équipe de surveillance."

La chef de l'équipe de surveillance pris le relai. "Mr. Black a murmuré 'ça suffit' et 'je ne suis pas d'humeur pour ça.' Ensuite il a fait signe à un taxi et il a demandé au chauffeur de le conduire à son hôtel. C'est à ce moment là que nous avons ordonné le retrait" la femme fit une pause, "je suppose qu'il serait prudent de noter qu'il a appelé précisément le taxi que je conduisais."

"Je vois," répondit l'homme en bout de table, pensif. "Que fait ce Mr. Black maintenant?"

"Il a réglé pour sa chambre et maintenant il est à la Gare de Lyon." Répondit aussitôt la chef de l'équipe de surveillance.

"Qu'est-ce qui a précipité son départ?" demanda la personne en tête de table, haussant les sourcils.

"Il a informé l'hôtel qu'il n'avait pas la patience requise pour profiter d'avantage de Paris. On suppose que Mr. Black a été contrarié par notre intrusion dans sa chambre et qu'il a décidé d'écourter sa visite dans notre ville."

"Contrarié?" répéta la personne en bout de table pour obtenir des précisions.

"Oui," confirma la chef de l'équipe de surveillance. "Son attitude ne montrait aucun signe de colère, comme si," elle s'arrêta, "par exemple, j'aurai été autant en colère si j'avais découvert que ma fille de six ans avait décidé de dessiner sur le mur avec des crayons, rien de plus."

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

"J'ai besoin d'un billet pour le prochain train vers Marseille," dit Harry au caissier, sans remarquer que son accent avait changé pour correspondre à sa destination.

"Un instant monsieur," répondit le caissier, "et voilà, votre train part dans l'heure."

"Merci," répondit poliment Harry en prenant son billet, "j'espère que vos collègues passeront une bonne journée."

"Moi aussi monsieur," répondit le guichetier, cachant sa surprise. "Vous avez besoin d'autre chose?"

"Non."

Harry ne mit pas longtemps à trouver son train et à ranger son bagage. Il ferma les yeux et glissa dans le monde des rêves.

Harry sortit de ce monde imaginaire lorsque le train commença à ralentir. Secouant la tête pour se réveiller complètement, Harry sortit son livre de voyage et commença à lire.

_La ville de Marseille, vieille de 2600 ans, est considérée comme la plus vieille ville française. Il y a beaucoup de choses intéressantes à découvrir sur cette ville et son passé. Mais puisque vous avez acheté ce livre, on peut supposer que ça ne vous intéresse pas. Parmi les choses amusantes, le principal quartier magique de Marseille est situé au milieu d'un quartier connu sous le nom de Vieux Port, et on peut y accéder par plusieurs endroits qui sont listés en fin de page. Le plus discret d'entre eux étant situé entre un vieux bar appelé Le Lion et un autre appelé La Licorne. Ces accès sont longs de quelques mètres et mènent au croisement de la Rue du Mal Absolu ( aussi connu sous le nom de Rue des Chiottes ) et de la Rue de la Sainteté._

Après avoir refermé le livre, Harry jeta un premier coup d'œil à la ville de Marseille à travers la vitre, ravi à l'idée de visiter un nouvel endroit.

Une fois sorti de la gare, Harry leva la main pour appeler le taxi le plus proche.

"On va où?"

"Amenez-moi au meilleur hôtel du coin." Harry marqua une pause, "après quoi j'aimerai me rendre dans un autre endroit, si vous êtes d'accord pour attendre."

"Je suis d'accord," répondit le chauffeur de taxi en s'élançant dans la circulation. "Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans notre ville?"

"Je prends juste quelques temps pour me relaxer," répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

"Bonne idée, vous faites-quoi dans la vie?"

"Rien d'important," Harry écarta la question. "Votre travail vous plait?"

"Je le trouve super," répondit le conducteur. "Chaque jour je rencontre de nouvelles personnes et j'apprends des choses."

"Je vois," acquiesça Harry, "et comment sont les conditions de travail?"

"Elle sont bien, le salaire est correct... et vous, comment sont vos conditions de travail?"

"Pas aussi sûres que j'aimerai," Harry se tordit les mains, "mais qu'est-ce qu'on y peut."

"Pas grand-chose je suppose?"

"Il faut juste apprendre à faire avec ce qui se présente."

"Et vous étiez où avant d'arriver ici?"

"Paris."

"Vous êtes resté combien de temps?"

"Très peu de temps, j'ai du raccourcir ma visite," répondit rapidement Harry.

"Pourquoi?"

"Manque de patience," Harry se redressa une fois que le taxi fut garé devant un hôtel, "J'espère que je n'aurai aucune raison d'écourter mon séjour à Marseille."

"Je suis sûr que vous n'en aurez pas Mr. Black," marmonna le conducteur en regardant son client entrer dans le hall de l'hôtel, "vous avez été très clair à Paris."

Le chauffeur attendit pendant plusieurs minutes que son client réapparaisse.

"Emmenez-moi au Vieux Port," demanda Harry en remontant dans le taxi, "j'aimerai visiter plusieurs endroits avant le coucher du soleil."

"On est partis, un endroit en particulier?"

"Un petit pub appelé 'Le Lion' si vous savez où c'est."

"Je connais monsieur," répondit le conducteur, le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence puisqu'il ne voulait pas contrarier son passager. "Nous sommes arrivés monsieur," dit-il à son client après avoir rangé sa voiture sur le côté.

"Merci," Harry sortit, "et passez une bonne journée."

"Merci, vous aussi."

Harry marcha jusqu'à deux vieux bars qui signalaient une des entrées de la partie magique marseillaise. Voyant qu'aucune allée n'apparaissait, il fronça les sourcils en se concentrant et se rapprocha encore un peu. Il fut surpris quand l'allée apparu enfin.

Il essaya de faire un pas en arrière pour voir, et cligna des yeux en constatant que l'allée avait disparu. Haussant les épaules, Harry avança et entra dans l'allée.

La luminosité diminua et même l'air se raréfia au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait dans la petite allée.

Harry s'arrêta pour permettre à ses sens d'analyser les environs, et du coin de l'œil, il remarqua un mouvement rapide ; le seul signe montrant qu'il n'était pas seul.

La Conscience de son Environnement, le fait de savoir se situer avec précision par rapport à ce qui vous entoure dans une situation dangereuse. Harry avait développé ce talent depuis son plus jeune age. A l'époque, le moindre faux mouvement pouvait lui coûter une bonne rouste et un repas en moins, alors il avait vite appris à faire attention à son environnement, et des années de Quidditch n'avaient fait qu'exacerber cette capacité.

Harry se tourna par réflexe et siffla de douleur en sentant quelque chose toucher son dos.

"Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu bouger assez vite pour rester en vie," grogna méchamment un type sale vêtu des loques, qui tenait dans sa main un couteau ensanglanté, "mais je ne pense pas que tu pourras le faire une seconde fois."

Lorsqu'il vit le couteau couvert de sang, une rage sourde commença à gronder en lui, et une vague de magie accidentelle quitta ses mains, qu'il avait levées instinctivement.

"Personne ne bouge," Les ombres qui suivaient Harry arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir une onde de choc projeter l'agresseur d'Harry dans le mur de l'allée.

Baguette brandie, un des hommes s'approcha prudemment du corps allongé. Il donna un coup de pied dans le couteau ensanglanté pour l'envoyer hors de portée, et s'agenouilla pour prendre le pouls de l'homme, "mort, coup brisé."

Une des silhouettes se détendit en entendant le verdict et approcha d'Harry qui se tenait toujours immobile, "tout va bien monsieur?"

"Je ne sais pas trop," Harry se passa une main dans le dos pour estimer sa blessure, "je crois que j'ai été poignardé, mais je ne sais pas si c'est sérieux."

"Je suis guérisseuse, vous voulez que je jette un coup d'œil monsieur?"

"Allez-y," accepta Harry, enlevant son t-shirt pour faciliter l'accès, "comment ça a l'air?"

"Attendez un instant," la soigneuse toucha doucement la plaie avec son doigt, "on dirait qu'il n'a rien atteint d'important, laissez-moi quelques instants pour refermer ça et vous serez comme neuf."

"Merci," répondit Harry avec gratitude. "Je..."

"Désolé d'interrompre," coupa rapidement un autre officier du département de la justice, "mais ça vous dérange si je vous pose quelques questions pendant que la guérisseuse s'occupe de votre blessure?"

"Allez-y, j'aimerai juste vous complimenter pour votre rapidité d'intervention. Presque comme si vous me suiviez," plaisanta Harry.

"Oui, heu... si nous commencions," bégaya l'homme.

"Bien sûr, que voulez-vous savoir?"

"Pourquoi vous ne me raconteriez pas ce qu'il s'est passé?"

"Je marchais dans l'allée, je me suis arrêté, et j'ai vu quelque chose sur le côté de mon champ de vision, puis j'ai reçu un coup de couteau." Harry fit un sourire fatigué. "Je me suis tourné, le gars m'a lancé quelques menaces, et j'ai utilisé de la magie accidentelle pour l'envoyer dans le mur."

"Je vois," l'homme prit de nombreuses notes, "pourquoi vous n'avez pas utilisé votre baguette?"

"Tout s'est passé si vite, je n'ai pas eu le temps de la sortir," Harry arriva à sourire faiblement, "et je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que je ne l'aie pas fait, autrement je pourrais avoir violé la loi concernant la pratique de la magie devant des personnes moldues."

"Je ne m'inquièterai pas à ce sujet Mr. Black," l'homme regarda ses notes, "il semblerait que votre agresseur utilisait une dague enchantée et quelques autres objets magiques."

"Quand même, il aurait simplement pu les prendre par accident, et j'essaye de toujours rester du bon côté de la loi."

"Je comprends," l'homme prit de nouvelles notes, "juste pour satisfaire ma curiosité, je me demandais si vous répondriez à une dernière question?"

"Laquelle?"

"Pourquoi vous n'avez pas songé que la situation d'auto défense vous mettait à l'abri des lois sur l'utilisation de la magie?"

"Parce que j'ai une grande expérience des agents incompétents et corrompus," grimaça innocemment Harry, "donc je pense que c'est mieux pour tout le monde si j'utilise de la magie accidentelle plutôt que ma baguette."

"Je vois, merci Mr. Black." L'homme ferma son calepin, "vous avez été d'une grande aide."

"C'était un plaisir," sourit Harry, "je suis content d'aider."

"Au revoir Mr. Black."

"Au revoir," répondit Harry avant de se tourner vers la guérisseuse qui s'occupait de sa blessure. "Ça donne quoi?"

"Je vais vous donner deux potions à boire et tout ira très bien"

"Merci, vous avez tous été d'une grande aide, et très agréables." Harry fit un sourire, "même l'interrogateur. Sa technique était si détendue que je ne me souviens même pas lui avoir donné mon nom."

"Oh," la soigneuse fit un sourire nerveux. "Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi d'entendre ça. Vous pouvez attendre ici un instant?" La femme laissa échapper un petit rire, "Je dois aller parler de deux trois choses avec mon chef."

"Aucun problème," accepta Harry, "je ferai n'importe quoi pour vous faciliter la vie."

"Merci," la medicomage fit demi tour et rejoignit les gens réunis.

"Comment va Mr. Black?"

"La lame a raté un point critique de trois centimètres environ," elle grimaça au souvenir des soins qu'elle venait d'apporter, "Je dirai que soit Mr. Black est très chanceux, soit il possède les meilleurs réflexes que j'ai jamais vus."

"D'accord," grogna l'homme, "vous avez remarqué des signes de vieilles blessures?"

"Plusieurs," la guérisseuse regarda ses notes, "multiples cicatrices, des os cassés, et quelque chose d'étrange dans son sang."

"Étrange comment?"

"Je préférerai l'examiner au labo avant de m'avancer," éluda-t-elle.

"Je veux juste un rapport préliminaire," dit-il en levant les mains, "personne ne vous en voudra si vous vous trompez maintenant."

"Bon," elle se mordit la lèvre, "J'avais peur que la lame ait pu être empoisonnée, donc j'ai lancé un sort de détection."

"Et?"

"Et les résultats sont très loin de la norme," elle fronça les sourcils, "si j'en crois ce que j'ai vu, il y avait assez de poison sur cette lame pour tuer une centaine de personnes. Je ne vois pas comment Mr. Black peut encore tenir debout."

"Donc vous avez mal lancé le sort, en quoi c'est important?"

"C'est ce que j'ai cru, j'ai donc recommencé avec un sort beaucoup plus précis. Les résultats sont choquants." Elle prit une inspiration pour se calmer, "Ce n'était pas la lame qui était empoisonnée, c'est le sang de Mr. Black qui contient une sorte de toxine mortelle. Ça m'a poussée à regarder de plus près, et ce que j'ai trouvé... je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer."

"Bon," l'homme quelconque se passa la langue sur les lèvres, "rien d'autre?"

"Mr. Black a également souligné que Pierre avait fait une erreur en oubliant de lui demander son nom," la guérisseuse fit un large sourire, "il m'a également complimentée sur notre vitesse de réaction, il a dit que c'était presque comme si on l'avait suivit."

"On dirait qu'il a de l'humour, hein?" sourit l'homme, "rien à ajouter Pierre?"

"Vous avez tous entendu mon rapport," répondit l'homme qui avait interrogé Harry, "J'aimerai savoir comment Mr. Black connait cette entrée, ce n'est pas très connu et peu de personnes l'utilisent depuis sa construction par les résistants."

"Bonne idée, j'aimerai aussi savoir comment sa cible était au courant de cet endroit. Quelque chose à ajouter?"

"Non monsieur."

"Quelqu'un veut dire quelque chose?" Le silence répondit à sa question, "alors quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer comment un voyou à deux ronds a pu blesser quelqu'un d'aussi fort que Mr. Black?"

"J'ai peut-être une idée," répondit une jeune femme tout en berçant son caniche.

"Quoi donc?"

"De toutes nos rencontres avec Mr. Black, il ressort une chose," elle grattouilla son équipier derrière l'oreille. "Mr. Black aime passer pour un idiot, la seule fois où il a montré de quoi il était capable, c'est quand nous l'avons dérangé en pénétrant dans sa chambre d'hôtel."

"Continuez."

"Nous avons entendu le résumé de Pierre, Mr. Black a tout arrangé pour qu'on classe l'affaire rapidement, légitime défense et mort accidentelle. On l'a... surpris en entrant dans sa chambre, il ne savait pas trop comment nous prendre donc il a monté un scénario impossible à emmener devant un juge sans qu'on nous ri au nez." Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son partenaire et vit un hochement de tête approbateur, "il a tout fait pour que ça ressemble à une étrange coïncidence et ça m'effraie de savoir qu'il a monté ça sous notre nez en si peu de temps, le niveau de professionnalisme que ça requiert me sidère."

"D'après toi, pourquoi il a pris ce type pour cible?"

"J'ai peut-être une idée monsieur." Dit la jeune femme, "les experts ont trouvé le sang de plusieurs sorciers sur les vêtement du type mort, on dirait bien qu'il s'attaquait aux sorciers. A mon avis, Mr. Black l'a découvert d'une façon ou d'une autre et il a décidé de l'exécuter."

"L'exécuter?"

"Comment vous appelez ça? Il est rentré tranquillement dans l'allée avec l'idée de tuer cet homme et il a été capable de faire passer ça pour un accident étrange. Comme je l'ai dit, si on présente ça au juge il va bien rire." Elle frissonna, "pour une raison ou une autre Mr. Black n'avait pas confiance en nous pour arrêter ce tueur et il n'était pas sûr de notre réaction s'il prenait les choses en main lui-même, donc il a planifié ça."

"Ça semble l'explication la plus raisonnable jusque là," acquiesça l'homme, "on a compris le message donc avec de la chance il ne fera pas autant d'efforts la prochaine fois. A moins que quelqu'un veuille ajouter quelque chose, c'est réunion est terminé, laissez partir Mr. Black."

"Je m'en occupe monsieur," la guérisseuse se porte volontaire, "j'aimerai lui lancer un sort de diagnostique plus puissant, ça pourrait m'aider à mieux comprendre ce que j'ai découvert dans son sang."

"Très bien, mais ne l'ennuie pas plus que nous ne l'avons déjà fait."

"Pas de problème," accepta-t-elle joyeusement avant de rejoindre Mr. Black.

"Comment s'est passée votre réunion?" demanda Harry en souriant à la medicomage.

"Très bien, le patron a dit que vous pouvez partir quand vous voulez," elle prit une grande inspiration, "mais si vous le permettez, j'aimerai jeter quelques sorts pour vérifier sérieusement vos signes vitaux."

"Ok"

La femme fit plusieurs mouvement de baguette compliqués et murmura quelques incantations mystérieuse. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, son visage affichait un air... perdu.

"Terminé?" demanda Harry avec un petit sourire.

"Oui, tout à fait," répondit la femme avec un air stupéfait.

"Rien dont je doive m'inquiéter?"

"Aucune raison de vous tracasser," la medicomage regarda de nouveau ses résultats.

"Alors je vais partir."

En partant, Harry aurait juré avoir entendu la femme dire 'ça n'a pas de sens' mais il mit ça sur le compte de son imagination débordante et continua sa route.

« « « « « « « « « « «

TN : Les aurors français n'ont rien à envier à leurs voisins du nord n'est-ce pas ?


	7. Dans le sang

C'est dans le sang

Harry s'assit dans sa chambre d'hôtel et fixa le mur, il venait de tuer à nouveau et il ne savait pas trop comment il devait prendre le fait d'avoir ôté une nouvelle vie.

"Je ne me sens pas coupable," marmonna Harry, "c'était lui ou moi et je préfère que ce soit lui. Je ne me sens pas vraiment coupable, mais je n'ai pas non plus envie de rester ici plus longtemps."

Harry se leva et empaqueta ses quelques affaires, et après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à la chambre pour vérifier qu'il n'oubliait rien, Harry descendit dans le hall et régla sa note.

« « « « « « « « « « « « «

"J'ai une nouvelle mission pour toi Lovegood," l'éditeur du Chicaneur lança un regard sérieux à sa journaliste préférée. "Les gens ont adoré cette article que tu as écrit sur Mr. Black, donc je veux que tu en fasses un autre."

"Ok papa, heu... Je veux dire, Chef." Luna fit le salut militaire, "la journaliste Lovegood est sur le coup."

"Black a tué un homme à Marseille, je veux tout savoir là-dessus." L'éditeur fronça les sourcils, "et pas cette histoire de loup solitaire. Le responsable est sur mon dos depuis que tu as manqué le coche."

"Je pensais qu'on était des journalistes, pas des flics," répondit Luna, "tu n'aurais pas pris ton traitement aujourd'hui par hasard, papa?"

"On était à court de Dragées Surprises et mes pilules ont un goût sucré," le père de Luna fixa le bout de ses chaussures. "En plus, la date d'expiration était tellement dépassée, je me suis dit que ça serait bon."

"Et bien n'en prend pas d'autres," trancha Luna, les mains sur les hanches. "Tu sais que ça te donne des idées folles."

"Désolé chérie," dit-il en rougissant, "ça n'arrivera plus."

"Ce n'est rien papa."

"Maintenant sors d'ici et ramène moi cet article Lovegood, je te paye pas pour rester assise." L'éditeur du Chicaneur quitta la pièce dans un tourbillonnement de robes, "et si tu as le temps, tu peux me prendre une boite de dragées?"

"Ok papa, la Journaliste Lovegood s'en occupe."

Luna se rendit devant la cheminée et lança une poignée de poudre dans le feu, "Département de la justice française à Marseille."

Et après quelques instants d'attente, "Salut," Luna loucha en direction du feu, "y a quelqu'un ici?"

"Je suis Pierre-Louis Boulanger," répondit un homme vêtu d'une robe superbement taillée. "L'attaché de presse du département de la justice, que puis-je faire pour vous?"

"Je m'appelle... " Luna prit un instant pour réfléchir à un pseudonyme approprié, "Miss Information et je voudrais vous poser quelques questions au sujet de Mr. Black?"

"Un instant," Pierre-Louis gagna un peu de temps pour trouver le meilleur angle pour son histoire, "très bien, je vous écoute."

"Que s'est-il passé exactement?"

"Nous traquions les mouvements d'un tueur en série depuis plusieurs mois, il visait uniquement la communauté magique," Pierre-Louis se passa la langue sur les lèvres, cette affirmation était un peu fausse puisqu'ils n'avaient aucun indice de l'existence de ce tueur en série avant que Mr. Black ne le tue. "Il se trouve que cet homme était un cracmol qui utilisait les vieux chemins et tunnels de la résistance."

"Continuez," Luna se retint de sourire, c'était tellement facile d'obtenir des informations quand les gens étaient sûrs qu'elle savait déjà tout.

"Nous ne savons pas comment Mr. Black a pu suivre les mouvements de l'homme," il sourit timidement, "mais il l'a affronté et... "

"Et?" pressa Luna.

"et..." il s'arrêta pour se rappeler ce qui s'était passé ensuite, "et Mr. Black l'a désarmé avant de lui briser le cou."

"Quel sort a-t-il utilisé pour lui rompre le cou?"

"Un sort," Pierre-Louis commença à transpirer, il avait surtout eu ce poste d'attaché de presse grâce à son talent pour bien porter ses vêtements plutôt que pour autre chose. "Mr. Black n'a pas utilisé de sort, il a rompu le cou de l'homme à mains nues."

"Ah," Luna parut impressionnée. "Que pouvez-vous me dire d'autre sur l'incident?"

"Et bien, nous avons cherché dans de vieux dossiers, et on a découvert que le meurtrier connaissait cet endroit parce que son père avait fait partie de la résistance," il sourit en voyant émerger une nouvelle idée. "Mais ça nous laisse toujours avec une question sans réponse à propos de cet affrontement."

"Quoi donc ?"

"Comment Mr. Black en sait-il autant sur les réseaux de la résistance?" L'homme se rapprocha du feu, "ce que je suis sur le point de vous dire ne doit pas m'être attribué, si vous décidez de l'utiliser, créditez une source anonyme."

"Si vous pensez qu'il vaut mieux," Luna lui fit le sourire qui poussait à faire confiance.

"Il y a beaucoup de bruits qui courent, disant que Mr. Black connaissait ce réseau de passages parce qu'il les utilisait déjà quand ils étaient vraiment utilisés," l'homme respira profondément. "La plupart d'entre nous pense que Mr. Black pourrait être un des hommes qui avait été envoyé pour aider la résistance à combattre les forces de la tyrannie."

"Wow," Luna essaya de paraître impressionnée. "Le gouvernement français songe-t-il à récompenser Mr. Black de quelque manière pour son courage?"

"J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait de bonne chance de revoir l'Ordre National de la Légion d'Honneur, avec le rang de Chevalier," l'homme fit son sourire le plus charmeur. "Rien n'est assez bon pour l'homme qui nous a débarrassés d'un tueur aussi horrible."

"Très bien," Luna hocha la tête. "Quand Mr. Black a-t-il quitté la France?"

"Quitté la France?" répéta Pierre-Louis. "De ce que j'en sais, il est toujours ici."

"Quoi?" Luna sauta sur ses jambes. "Bougez de là, j'arrive dans un instant."

S'écartant à la hâte, Pierre-Louis évita de justesse la journaliste surexcitée. "Y a-t-il une raison vous que vous vouliez poursuivre cette interview de vive voix?"

"Vite," une lueur folle s'alluma dans les yeux de Luna. "Vous devez m'indiquer le chemin de la chambre d'hôtel de Mr. Black."

Pierre-Louis tressaillit en voyant l'air fou dans les yeux de la journaliste, et il accepta rapidement avant de préparer la cheminée pour qu'ils y aillent tous les deux.

"Dans quelle chambre se trouve Mr. Black ?" Lança Luna à son escorte alors qu'ils entraient dans le hall de l'hôtel.

"Aucune." Répondit une femme avec un caniche.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire?" Luna lutta pour masquer son mécontentement.

"Il a réglé et il est partit il y a un quart d'heure," précisa la femme, "vous l'avez manqué de peu."

"Ah," Luna cligna des yeux et se tourna vers son escorte, "alors pouvez-vous me montrer l'allée où Mr. Black s'est battu?"

"Avant que vous ne partiez," interrompit la femme au caniche, "vous pouvez me dire depuis quand vous avez prévu de venir ici pour l'interroger ?"

"Environ quinze minutes," Luna affichait un air perdu. "dès que j'ai su qu'il était encore là."

"Merci," répondit poliment la femme.

"Je suppose que ça explique son départ," commenta le caniche, "mais ça laisse une question : comment savait-il qu'elle allait arriver ?"

"Soit il peut espionner le réseau de cheminées, soit il a des mouchards dans les bureaux." Spécula la femme.

"Ce type est un dieu," commenta le caniche avec respect.

"On rentre au bureau," la femme ignora son partenaire qui commençait à perdre son calme, "la guérisseuse est sur le point de faire un rapport sur ses découvertes."

"Active le portoloin," ordonna le caniche, "je suis impatient de savoir ce qu'elle a pu apprendre."

"Dans trois, deux, un." Ils sentirent tous deux le portoloin les emporter et réapparurent autour d'une grande table quelque secondes plus tard.

"C'est gentil de vous pointer tous les deux," l'homme placé en bout de table leur désigna deux sièges. "Maintenant que tout le monde est là, je crois que la medicomage peut nous présenter son rapport."

"Merci monsieur," dit-elle. "Comme beaucoup d'entre vous le savent, j'ai trouvé quelque chose de bizarre en examinant le sang de Mr. Black. Mes tests montraient qu'il contient un poison mortel donc, après avoir obtenu l'accord de Mr. Black j'ai lancé d'autres sorts de diagnostic et les résultats sont incroyables. En une ou plusieurs fois, Mr. Black s'est brisé presque tous les os du corps et récemment il a du faire repousser les os d'un de ses bras, il est recouvert de cicatrices dont la plupart à cause de magies très noires. Et comme je l'ai dit, son sang est très... surprenant, j'ai passé toute ma journée sur l'échantillon récupéré sur la lame et je pense que j'ai une explication partielle qui justifie l'incroyable toxicité."

"Allez-y"

"A un moment ou à un autre, Mr. Black doit s'être injecté volontairement une grosse dose de venin de Basilique mélangé avec des larmes de Phœnix." La femme vérifia ses notes, "les larmes ont annulé l'action du venin, ce qui explique que Mr. Black ne soit pas mort, je ne savais pas trop pourquoi il l'avait fait jusqu'à ce que je remarque que les larmes de Phœnix n'avaient pas la puissance qu'on aurait pu attendre. J'ai donc vérifié l'échantillon de sang, et j'ai noté que les larmes de Phœnix perdaient de leur puissance alors que le venin de Basilique reste constant, et les résultats montrent que Mr. Black n'a plus que quelques mois à vivre, à cause des larmes qui perdent de leur efficacité."

"Donc vous êtes en train de nous dire que Mr. Black est mourant?"

"Non, c'était ma première idée jusqu'à ce que je vérifie les données provenant des sorts de diagnostic ; ils montrent qu'il est en bien meilleure santé qu'on pourrait l'attendre quand on connait son dossier médical. D'une manière ou d'une autre, son corps s'est adapté à la présence du venin de Basilique, peut-être en absorbant la magie des larmes de Phœnix. Donc il semblerait que le poison dans son organisme ne soit pas un problème, en fait ça ne me surprendrait pas d'apprendre que Mr. Black n'a pas à s'inquiéter de la plupart des poisons. J'étais contente de réfuter mes premières conclusions et de savoir que Mr. Black n'allait pas mourir, mais un détail me dérangeait encore."

"Et quoi donc?"

"Pourquoi les larmes de Phœnix sont-elle devenues moins puissantes alors que le venin de Basilique l'est toujours autant?" La femme balaya l'assemblée du regard, "on pourrait s'attendre à ce que le niveau de toxicité varie au moins un peu, c'est là que j'ai trouvé ceci." Elle sortit un parchemin avec une image pleine de grains, "il se trouve que Mr. Black s'est implanté un morceau de crochet de Basilique dans l'os d'un de ses bras, ce qui empêche son sang de se se nettoyer en quelque sorte."

"Beau boulot," félicita l'homme en bout de table, "vous avez quelque chose à ajouter?"

"Une dernière chose oui," dit-elle. "Je sais ce qu'il a fait, je vois à peu près comment il l'a fait, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi."

"Imaginez un homme qui ne peut jamais être désarmé, imaginez un assassin qui doit juste se mordre pour avoir accès à une grande quantité d'un des poisons les plus dangereux du monde connu." La silhouette secoua la tête, "le dévouement que ça implique est juste extraordinaire."

"J'ai autre chose à ajouter alors monsieur," la guérisseuse pâlit en considérant les implications de la remarque de son supérieur. "Quiconque a imaginé ce procédé doit être complètement fou, je ne peux même pas imaginer le niveau de précision requis pour doser correctement au moment parfait. Qui que soit ce Mr. Black, et peu importe pour qui il travaille, ils opèrent à un niveau de compétence qui laisse rêveur."

« « « « « « « « « « « « «

Ailleurs, Albus Dumbledore présidait une réunion de l'Ordre du Phœnix.

"J'ai de nouveaux ordres à vous transmettre concernant les recherche pour trouver Harry Potter," Dumbledore prit un brève inspiration, "On m'a accusé de traiter Harry comme un objet, et il a été souligné que même si nous le trouvons et qu'on le ramène dans la maison de sa famille, nous serions forcés de la surveiller 24 heures sur 24 pour l'empêcher de disparaître à nouveau."

Sa remarque fut accueillie par de nombreux grognements et le vieil homme leva la main pour ramener le silence, "Je ne suspends pas les recherches concernant Mr. Potter, je les modifie. Si vous le trouvez, informez l'Ordre pour qu'on se charge de le maintenir en sécurité à l'endroit où il est, je pense qu'il sera plus heureux de cette façon plutôt qu'en l'enfermant avec les Dursleys."

"Pourquoi ne pas simplement le ramener ici?" demanda Molly, "ou au Terrier?"

"Ces solutions sont envisageables," acquiesça Dumbledore, "mais quand le moment sera venu, je compte laisser à Harry le choix de sa résidence."

Molly se rassit, satisfaite que quoiqu'il arrive son 'petit chéri' soit heureux.

"Maintenant que nous avons réglé ça, je crois qu'Alastor veut nous parler de quelque chose." Albus tendit la perche à son vieil ami.

"Black a encore frappé," Moody semblait ravi. "Cette fois il s'est débarrassé d'un tueur en série à Marseille, les français pensent qu'il utilise des sorts indétectables, et ils supposent qu'il a, soit trouvé un moyen de surveiller le réseau de cheminette, soit qu'il a des sorts d'écoute dans leurs bureaux."

"Pourquoi on n'a jamais entendu parler de ce tueur avant aujourd'hui?" demanda un membre de l'Ordre.

"Parce que les français n'en savaient rien avant que Black ne l'exécute," s'esclaffa Moody. "Black a tout arrangé pour que ça ait l'air d'un accident, il a même utilisé un peu de magie sans baguette, sois disant par accident."

"Merci Alastor, c'était très intéressant." Dumbledore balaya la salle du regard, "Je crois que le prochain sujet au programme est le rapport de George et Fred Weasley à propos de l'une de leurs dernières inventions."

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Harry sortit de son taxi juste devant l'allée où il venait de tuer un homme, et il prit une grande respiration avant de s'y engager.

Sa visite de la partie magique de Marseille se déroula bien plus sereinement que la première fois et il traversa l'allée sans indicent.

"Pouvez-vous me dire où je pourrai acheter un portoloin pour quitter le pays?" demanda poliment Harry au premier passant.

"Dans cette rue, à environ quinze mètres," répondit aussitôt l'agent maintenant en sueur, "un magasin appelé le Retour des Voyageurs."

"Merci," Harry avança dans la direction indiquée. Rapidement, Harry se retrouva devant un bâtiment couvert d'images animées présentant des régions exotiques.

"Je peux vous aider?" Demanda une jeune voix dans le dos Harry, "je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que vous fixiez mon magasin, et je me demandais si vous aviez besoin d'un renseignement?"

"Je voudrais un portoloin pour quitter le pays," souffla Harry. "Peu importe la destination."

"Je viens d'avoir une annulation, donc j'en ai un qui part pour Monaco dans," l'homme regarda sa montre, "trois minutes."

"Je prends," accepta Harry, "combien?"

"Puisqu'ils ont annulé à la dernière minute, le portoloin était déjà payé." Précisa l'homme, "ma conscience professionnelle m'interdit de vendre le même objet deux fois. Prenez-le gratuitement, avec les compliments de la maison."

"Merci," Harry accepta un petit disque qu'il supposa être le portoloin, "passez une bonne... "

La phrase d'Harry fut coupée par le tiraillement familier du portoloin qui l'emportait vers la prochaine étape de son voyage.

"Vous voulez placer un pari monsieur?" Demanda un homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés, autour d'une table de roulette.

"Un instant," Harry cligna des yeux et prit le temps de regarder ce nouvel environnement luxueux. "Vous pouvez répéter?"

"Je vous demandais si vous vouliez parier avec le jeton que vous avez dans la main monsieur," répondit l'homme qui s'occupait de la roulette.

"Bien sûr," Harry lança le jeton sur un numéro au hasard, "merci."

"De rien monsieur," répondit l'homme en se détournant pour prendre d'autres paris.

Ne ressentant pas le besoin de voir son unique jeton disparaître, Harry s'éloigna de la table pour examiner son nouvel environnement. Désormais, il pourrait ajouter les jeux d'argent à sa liste d'expériences vécues, mais il n'allait quand même pas rester ici pour se voir perdre... non?

Harry passa plusieurs minutes à se balader dans le casino avant de trouver la sortie, et encore plusieurs minutes à explorer la partie de la ville dans laquelle il venait d'atterrir. Après presque une heure de promenade, il se retrouva dans un bar miteux avec un verre à la main. Son dernier souvenir fut d'être entrainé dans un concours de cul sec par plusieurs routards australiens.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

"Bonjour Mr. Black," le salua un homme portant une étrange tenue jaune à rayures, "vous vous sentez bien?"

"Qui êtes-vous?" La bouche d'Harry avait le goût du plancher du Chaudron Baveur. "Et où suis-je?"

"Je m'appelle Gunter Schmitt, membre de la Garde Suisse." Répondit l'homme avec respect, "vous êtes au Vatican et j'espérais que vous pourriez résoudre notre problème."

"Quoi donc?" Harry ferma les yeux et pria pour que le monde arrête de tourner.

"J'aimerai que vous inspectiez quelques protections que nous avons fait poser," répondit calmement le garde. "Nous avons demandé à quelques contacts du monde magique s'ils pouvaient nous recommander quelqu'un de discret, et on nous a donné votre nom."

"D'accord," Harry serra les dents pour empêcher son estomac de remonter dans sa gorge. "Pourquoi vous voulez que je regarde ces protections?"

"Un jour, un homme a été engagé pour construire quelque chose en marbre, il était supposé utiliser du matériaux de première qualité uniquement mais il ne l'a pas fait. Au lieu de ça, il a acheté de la pierre bon marché et s'est mis la différence dans la poche. A cette époque, un autre homme travaillait dans le coin, cet homme était considéré comme l'un des meilleurs artistes de son époque et comme celui qui connaissait le mieux les pierres. Si une personne avait pu détecter la supercherie, ça aurait été lui." Le garde grimaça, "donc le premier s'est débrouillé pour que le second soit trop occupé et son crime n'a pas été découvert. On ne compte pas refaire la même erreur."

"Je n'y connais rien en protections," Harry essaya de s'asseoir, "et aucune idée de comment les inspecter."

"Vous trouverez un livre sur la table à côté de votre lit, il contient toutes les informations nécessaires pour remplir la tâche qu'on vous demande." Le garde se leva et commence à marcher vers la sortie, "et il y a un uniforme semblable au mien dans le placard. Si vous décidez de nous aider, alors lisez le livre et mettez l'uniforme, dans le cas contraire cognez à la porte et quelqu'un vous escortera jusqu'à la sortie."

"Je vais y réfléchir," répondit Harry, les dents toujours serrées. "Pendant ce temps, vous pourriez me faire apporter une bouteille d'anti douleur et de l'eau?"

"Je vais leur dire d'amener quelque chose pour votre estomac en même temps," le garde s'arrêta juste avant de quitter la pièce. "je peux vous demander pourquoi vous étiez si saoul quand on vous a trouvé?"

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

TN : la visite en France étant terminée, et après ce court passage à Monaco, c'est donc l'Italie pour quelques chapitres. A suivre mercredi ou jeudi, j'ai vraiment des semaines très light en ce moment, ça vous arrange :)


	8. Cette chose en toi

TN : Petite question, y a-t-il beaucoup de fautes de grammaire dans le texte ? J'ai pas de correcteur, donc je crains entre autres les participes passés. A vrai dire, j'y vais au pif sur certains. Si ça saute aux yeux de quelqu'un, et qu'il/elle se sent de me les signaler, je prends ! :)

Ton truc à toi

"Vous n'avez jamais voulu oublier quelque chose à tel point que les conséquences n'ont pas d'importance?" Souffla Harry, "je pensais trop et je voulais que ça s'arrête, vu d'ici je suppose qu'il y avait de meilleurs moyens d'arriver à ce résultat mais ça n'a plus trop d'importance maintenant."

"En effet," répondit Schmitt, "merci Mr. Black."

"De rien," Harry essaya d'ouvrir les yeux et le regretta immédiatement : il eu l'impression que deux fers chauffés à blanc étaient rentrés par ses yeux pour se loger au fond de son crâne. "Je jette un œil au livre dans quelques minutes et je vous donne ma réponse."

"J'attends juste que vous considériez ma demande," répondit Schmitt en fermant la porte.

"Comment je fais pour me retrouver dans des situations pareilles," se demanda Harry alors qu'il arrivait enfin à s'asseoir, "autant commencer maintenant."

_La première chose qu'un sorcier doit savoir s'il compte apprendre à vérifier, supprimer ou créer des protections, c'est activer sa vision magique. Il doit visualiser la magie concentrée au centre de son corps, puis il doit la pousser ( à défaut d'un meilleur terme ) à travers son corps jusqu'à ses yeux. Une fois ceci accompli, ce n'est qu'une question de temps et de pratique pour qu'un utilisateur talentueux puisse utiliser sa vision magique presque sans efforts. _

"Ça a l'air plutôt facile," se dit Harry en se concentrant suffisamment, "et maintenant je dois juste... argggggg," hurla-t-il. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'augmenter la sensibilité de ses yeux quand on avait déjà l'impression qu'ils avaient été utilisés dans une dizaine de parties de ping-pong.

Harry se tortilla sur le sol pendant plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir se calmer suffisamment pour reprendre sa lecture.

_Attention : ne tentez SURTOUT PAS cet exercice si vous avez la gueule de bois. Cette pratique risque de causer beaucoup de douleur et un ou plusieurs des effets secondaires suivants : aveuglement, folie, surdité, névrose, mort. Dans de rares cas, cela peut parfois offrir une vision magique plus développée à la victime. _

Harry passa les minutes qui suivirent à maudire les auteurs de ce livre, assez stupides pour avoir placé un avertissement aussi important en bas de page.

Vérifiant son état, Harry fut satisfait de ne rien remarquer qui laisse supposer qu'il soit : aveugle, fou, sourd, atteint de névroses ou mort. Il remerciait sa bonne étoile quand un cognement à la porte le dérangea.

"Oui?"

"J'ai ce que vous avez demandé Mr. Black," un autre homme portant un étrange uniforme rayé poussa un chariot dans la chambre, "on m'a également dit de vous prévenir que les protections que vous êtes chargé d'inspecter sont de type Arachne."

"Bien," répondit Harry en attrapant une poignée d'anti douleur et d'antiacides, "Vous vouliez me dire autre chose?"

"Non Mr. Black." L'homme à l'étrange uniforme partit, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Harry retourna au livre sur les protections et continua sa lecture.

_Les protections de type Arachne doivent leur nom à leur apparence lorsqu'elles sont examinées grâce à la vision magique ; elles ressemblent à une toile d'araignée dont le centre est l'objet cible. Comme une toile d'araignée, cette protection prend des formes complexes qui doivent être organisées dans un ordre précis. Cette organisation renseignera une personne de talent sur l'objectif de la protection placée, et l'organisation doit être vérifiée après la pose de la protection pour s'assurer qu'elle n'a pas été modifiée au cours du processus. Les protections de type Arachne ont deux inconvénients majeurs. Premièrement, elles sont vulnérable à une destruction de l'objet cible placé au centre, et secondement, leur rayon d'action est limité à seulement quelques kilomètres depuis leur centre._

Harry passa les minutes suivantes à feuilleter le reste du livre, mais il fut dérangé par de nouveaux coups à la porte.

"Entrez," Harry abandonna sa lecture.

"Avez-vous décidé si vous alliez inspecter nos protections?" demanda Schmitt en haussant un sourcil.

"J'en serai ravi," accepta Harry, "à la seule condition que vous fassiez ensuite vérifier mes résultats par une autre personne."

"Cette condition est acceptable Mr. Black," répondit aussitôt Schmitt, "Je suppose que nous devons maintenant parler votre salaire avant de commencer."

"Si vous voulez," dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

"Pour ce travail, nous déposerons une somme de douze mille ducats sur le compte de votre choix. Cette somme est-elle suffisante?"

"Tout à fait," acquiesça Harry en se demandant ce qu'était un ducat.

"A quelle banque voulez-vous que nous fassions le virement?"

"Heu... " hésita Harry, ne voulait pas donner son vrai nom à l'homme.

Voyant l'hésitation d'Harry, Schmitt proposa rapidement une autre solution. "Si vous le voulez, nous serons ravis de nous arranger avec les gnomes pour vous créer un compte."

"Parfait," accepta aussitôt Harry, "vous me donnerez les informations à propos de ce compte plus tard."

"Alors suivez-moi," Schmitt guida Harry à travers plusieurs couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'ils se tiennent tous deux devant une grande statue. "Nous avons simplement besoin que vous vérifiiez les réparations faites au milieu des protections, autour de l'objet cible, elles ont été endommagées par un vandale en même temps que la Pietà, et j'aimerai m'assurer que les réparations n'ont pas été trafiquées."

"Je peux voir les plans?" Harry tendit la main vers la carte des protections.

"Bien sûr," accepta Schmitt en lui donnant les documents.

Harry passa plusieurs minutes à examiner les plans et les protections en place, "tout semble en ordre sauf que... "

"Sauf quoi?" demanda Schmitt, nerveux.

"La nouvelle partie est d'une couleur différente du reste des protections," Harry loucha sur les plans, "les plans ne disent rien à ce sujet mais à votre place je ferai vérifier ça."

"Merci Mr. Black, nous le ferons," répondit Schmitt, "vous voulez visiter les lieux avant de partir?"

"J'aimerai beaucoup," dit Harry en souriant. "Je suis impatient de voir certaines choses présentes ici, j'en ai entendu parler."

Schmitt s'avéra être un guide érudit, fournissant beaucoup de détails pour accompagner l'histoire des œuvres d'art et à la fin de la visite, Harry souriait largement.

"On dirait que nous avons rejoint la sortie Mr. Black," sourit Schmitt, "vous avez d'autres questions?"

"Juste une," dit Harry, "qui était le deuxième dans votre histoire à propos du marbre?"

"Le deuxième homme?" Schmitt réfléchit. "Cet homme plein de talent était le même qui a dessiné mon uniforme."

"Merci," répondit poliment Harry, gardant pour lui ses doutes sur les capacités artistiques de l'homme qui avait pu dessiner un uniforme comme celui porté par son nouvel ami. "Et au revoir."

"Au revoir Mr. Black."

Après ça, Harry quitta le Vatican pour explorer les rues de la Ville Éternelle, bien décidé à voir tout ce que Rome avait à offrir... pendant environ cinq minutes, après lesquelles il réalisa à quel point il était fatigué d'avoir vérifié ces protections magiques. Il leva la main pour appeler un taxi et décida de prendre un jour ou deux de repos avant de sortir pour voir la ville en détails.

Harry se réveilla tard le jour suivant et descendit prendre son repas au restaurant de l'hôtel. En retournant dans sa chambre, il décida de repousser son exploration de la ville au lendemain ; il avait encore besoin de repos.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla encore tard et décida qu'il avait passé suffisamment de temps à trainer au lit. Il sortit son livre pour obtenir quelques informations sur le quartier magique de Rome.

_Un des quartiers magiques les plus accessibles est la Via Veneficus, on peut s'y rendre d'à peu près n'importe où dans Rome. Pour entrer, il faut trouver un carrefour entre trois rues, et après quelques instants une quatrième rue apparaitra. La plupart de ces entrées, dans la vieille ville, sont également signalées par une statue de Trivia, une femme à trois tête ; une de chien, une de serpent et une de cheval. _

Harry rangea le guide dans son sac et quitta l'hôtel pour trouver l'accès le plus proche. Il s'avéra être à moins d'une vingtaine de mètres de l'hôtel ; Harry haussa les épaules et pénétra dans la partie magique de Rome.

Il tomba sur un magasin appelé Curiosités et Reliques ; incapable d'ignorer sa curiosité, Harry entra dans la boutique.

"Bonjour monsieur, que puis-je pour vous?" Lança le vendeur de derrière son comptoir.

"J'ai vu l'enseigne et je me demandais ce qui vous vendiez ici?" Harry détailla la petite boutique, remarquant ce qui semblait être des outils agricoles, des trompettes à la forme étrange, et d'autres objets non identifiés.

"Je vends toutes sortes d'objets," le vendeur farfouilla derrière son comptoir, "J'ai quelque chose qui devrait vous intéresser, je pense."

"Quoi donc?"

"Un Pugio," l'homme sortit une dague à la forme particulière. "C'est un petit objet intéressant que j'ai récupéré il y a quelques temps, il y a des sorts qui gardent la lame tranchante, comme neuve, et impossible à remarquer tant que vous l'avez à votre ceinture. Je pense que vous feriez bien de l'acheter."

"Combien?" Demanda Harry en fixant l'étrange dague.

"Je l'ai eue pour cinquante sesterces... donc je dirai que je peux vous la vendre pour disons... deux deniers?"

"Vendu," accepta Harry en donnant les deux pièces dorées. "Passez une bonne journée."

"Vous aussi monsieur," répondit le commerçant.

Harry quitta la boutique et se promena sur le marché pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il surprenne une étrange conversation qui attira son attention.

"Vous avez entendu le ministre britannique?" dit un poissonnier à l'un de ses clients, "il va expliquer pourquoi son gouvernement n'a rien fait au sujet de ce seigneur des ténèbres. Il veut donner quelques excuses pour justifier le fait qu'ils ne l'ont pas encore arrêté."

"Je doute qu'il ait une bonne explication, mais ça pourrait être intéressant à écouter." Répondit le client, "dommage que je n'ai pas le temps de retourner chez moi et d'allumer la radio."

"Pas besoin d'aller chez vous," le poissonnier balaya la remarque de son client, "suffit d'aller dans un des bars du coin. La plupart d'entre eux diffusera son speech."

Harry se dit que ça serait une bonne idée, et il se dirigea vers le bar le plus proche, jeta un coup d'œil de l'extérieur puis entra.

Après avoir parcouru du regard la pièce enfumée, Harry rejoignit le siège vide le plus proche.

"Je peux m'asseoir ici?" demanda Harry en désignant une chaise à côté d'un homme âgé. "J'aimerai entendre ce que Fudge a à dire."

"Si vous voulez," répondit le vieil homme en hochant la tête.

Pendant quelques instants, ils écoutèrent tous deux la Radio Sorcière qui retransmettait le discours de Fudge ; il racontait que la seule raison expliquant l'échec des hommes du ministère était la récente alliance entre celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et le crime organisé. L'alliance aurait gonflé les rangs du sorcier et les forces du ministères subissaient de fait un revers temporaire.

"Que pensez-vous du discours du Ministre anglais, Mr.?"

"Black, je pense que cet homme est un idiot." Harry secoua la tête, et ne remarqua pas l'air choqué sur le visage du vieil homme puisqu'il faisait signe au patron de lui apporter un verre. "De ce que j'ai compris, les gens qui contrôlent le crime organisé dans le monde magique sont bien trop intelligents pour rejoindre le Sombre Crétin."

"Qu'est-ce que vous fait dire ça?" Le vieil homme se pencha vers lui, très intéressé.

"Les activités du Syndicat Magique sont non violentes en général, leur truc c'est de gagner de l'argent et tuer des gens sans raison ne rapporte pas beaucoup." Harry but une gorgée dans son verre, "les seules morts dont ils sont responsables sont souvent des criminels qui en tuent d'autres."

"Pourquoi ne rejoindraient-ils pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour l'argent et le pouvoir qu'il peut offrir?"

"Comme je l'ai dit, la plupart des morts sont des criminels qui en tuent d'autres. Les départements de Justice ont tendance à ignorer ce genre de choses, mais s'ils commencent à embêter des innocents," la voix d'Harry devint plus froide, "alors je parie qu'ils ne prendront plus de gants avec eux et ce sera un bain de sang. S'ils veulent rejoindre une guerre, ils doivent être prêts à en accepter tous les aspects."

"Je vois," répondit le vieil homme. "Merci d'avoir partagé votre avis Mr. Black."

"Je suis content de le donner," la bonne humeur d'Harry était revenue. "Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'étais juste venu écouter le discours de Fudge et puisque c'est terminé... "

"Bien sûr," acquiesça le vieil homme. "Je réalise que vous devez être quelqu'un de très occupé, et pour vous remercier laissez-moi payer votre verre."

"Merci," accepta Harry, "bonne journée à vous."

Le vieil homme attendit que son invité ait quitté le bar pour se tourner vers l'homme à ses côtés. "Appelle les autres chefs, on doit se réunir."

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait du gars qui vient de vous parler?"

"Tu ne fais rien," répondit immédiatement le vieil homme.

"Mais monsieur," protesta le voyou. "Il vous a insulté."

"Il n'a rien fait de tel," le vieil homme but une gorgée de sa boisson, "ses yeux montraient de la clémence et de la retenue. Et je ne tiens pas à voir ce qui arrive si on ne prend pas son avertissement au sérieux."

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire monsieur?"

"Tu n'as pas entendu son nom?" Le vieil homme jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, "Mr. Black est l'un des hommes les plus dangereux d'Europe et s'il travaille pour le genre de personnes auxquelles je pense, même si on arrivait à le tuer... " Le vieil homme frissonna.

"Mais monsieur," le voyou était encore un peu perdu. "Pourquoi vous prenez tout ça si au sérieux?"

"Parce que j'ai écouté ce qu'il avait à dire," siffla le vieil homme. "Comme j'ai dit, ses yeux ne montraient que de la clémence. Il a pris le temps de venir ici et de m'informer des nouvelles règles qu'il attend qu'on respecte, ne rejoignez pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ne tuez personne en dehors des familles. Il nous a dit calmement ce qui arriverait si on ne suit pas ses règles, il aurait simplement pu nous anéantir et recommencer avec ceux qui auraient pris notre place."

"Il est vraiment si puissant monsieur?" Le voyou commençait à se sentir mal en réalisant qu'il s'était porté volontaire pour aller trouver Mr. Black et lui 'donner une bonne leçon.'

"Il est entré dans ce bar, s'est assit à côté de moi, et m'a dit comment les choses allaient se passer." Le vieil homme fit un large sourire, "personne ne ferait quelque chose comme ça, à moins d'avoir les ressources qui vont avec."

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Dehors, plusieurs membres de l'équipe assignée à la surveillance d'un des hommes les plus puissant d'Italie se figèrent, abasourdis.

"Tony, toi et Agatha vous suivez Black. Antonio, va faire un rapport sur ça." Le chef d'équipe se lécha les lèvres, "Je... Je vais surveiller le bar."

Un vacarme infernal éclata dans le quartier général de la garde prétorienne quand un officier aux yeux écarquillés arriva et courut jusqu'au bureau de leur chef.

"Monsieur," Antonio tambourina à la porte du préfet, "monsieur vous devez entendre ça."

"Entrez," un homme au cheveux gris, à l'air sévère et à l'allure militaire ouvrit la porte, "ça a intérêt d'être du lourd."

"Monsieur, Mr. Black est à Rome," lâcha l'officier à bout de souffle.

"Et en quoi ça explique que vous cogniez à la porte de mon bureau comme ça?" Demanda le préfet avec un calme feint.

"Parce qu'il est entré dans le bar d'Alberto Nachelli et qu'il lui a dit que s'ils n'obéissaient pas à quelque règles, il y aurait un bain de sang."

"Qu'est-ce que Nachelli a fait?"

"Il a remercié Mr. Black pour ses conseils et programmé une réunion des Familles," les mains d'Antonio tremblaient. "Il a aussi dit à un de ses associés qu'ils allaient suivre les ordres de Black, il a dit que même s'ils arrivaient à se débarrasser de Black, ils devraient faire face à ceux pour qui il travaille."

"Beau boulot, asseyez-vous et buvez un coup." Le préfet passa la tête hors de son bureau, "envoyez une douzaine d'homme en renfort du groupe qui surveille le bar de Nachelli et rappelez tous les officiers en service."

"Oui monsieur," répondirent plusieurs voix alors que les hommes s'agitaient pour suivre les instructions de leur commandant.

"Maintenant," le préfet ferma la porte et regarda son officier. "Dis-moi tout ce qu'il s'est passé."

"Oui monsieur, Black est entré dans le bar et s'est assit à côté de Nachelli. Ils ont écouté le discours de Fudge et quand il est arrivé au passage où il disait que la mafia avait rejoint les rangs du seigneur des ténèbres, Black a dit que Fudge était un idiot." L'homme fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle, "Black a dit que si ça venait à se produire il y aurait un bain de sang, il a ajouté que tant que la mafia se contenterait de gagner de l'argent et de se tuer entre eux, il les laisserait tranquilles."

"Comment Nachelli a réagit?"

"Il a remercié Black et il a payé sa boisson," Antonio secoua la tête. "Un de ses hommes voulait poursuivre Black mais Nachelli l'a arrêté, disant que Black leur faisait une faveur en leur annonçant les règles et qu'il aurait pu tout aussi bien les tuer pour faire un exemple."

"Beau boulot, va en salle de repos et prends quelques heures pour te remettre en forme."

"Monsieur, si c'est possible je préférerai retourner à mon poste." Antonio passa nerveusement la langue sur ses lèvres, "le capitaine est toujours là-bas et je ne veux pas le laisser seul."

"Je comprends," Acquiesça le préfet. "Allez-y."

"Merci monsieur," lança Antonio par dessus son épaule en courant vers le point de transplanage le plus proche.

"Monsieur," dit un autre homme en arrivant. "Je dois vous parler de quelque chose."

"Faites vite Folchini," grogna le préfet. "On est déjà bien occupés ici."

"Je viens de parler à Gunter Schmitt au sujet des protections," Folchini tremblait d'excitation. "Le gars qu'ils ont engagé pour vérifier notre travail a dit qu'il y avait une différence de couleur entre les anciennes et les nouvelles parties"

"Et alors?"

"Alors la vision magique est normalement en noir et blanc." Répondit aussitôt Folchini, "la capacité de voir les couleurs montre que l'homme qu'ils ont engagé a fait quelque chose d'extrêmement dangereux pour acquérir ce talent."

"Pourquoi c'est si important?" Le préfet se frotta les yeux, "Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas attendre qu'on ait réglé la crise que Black nous a collé dans les pattes. "

"Parce que," répondit Folchini en souriant. "Le nom de l'homme qu'ils ont engagé est Mr. Black."

"Dis-moi tout."

"Ils ont rencontré Black qui leur a dit qu'il ne connaissait pas grand chose aux protections, donc ils ont sortit un des livres des archives et lui ont donné pour qu'il se familiarise."

"Il voulait sûrement juste jeter un œil sur ce livre," murmura le préfet pour lui-même. "Ou peut-être que selon ses critères il n'y connait pas grand chose, continue."

"Il a passé quelques heures à feuilleter le livre, et quelques autres à vérifier les protections." Folchini vérifia ses notes, "puis Schmitt lui a fait une visite guidée des lieux. Black est partit après ça."

"C'était quand?"

"Il y a trois jours monsieur."

"Donc Black se promène dans ma ville depuis trois jours, faisant dieu sait quoi pendant ces dernières 48 heures," le préfet se força à garder son calme. "Vois si tu peux découvrir ce qu'il a fait, parcoure les fichiers pour voir si rien d'étrange ne s'est produit pendant ces deux jours et viens me faire un rapport quand je serai de retour."

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

TN : je crois que c'est mon chapitre préféré depuis le début, je l'attendais avec impatience. Les français avaient un certain niveau, mais les italiens sont des fous furieux ! La suite au prochain chapitre qui est pas mal non plus.

Pour information, la Pietà qui est mentionnée existe, c'est une sculpture de Michel-Ange et ça se trouve effectivement au Vatican. En fait, elle a même vraiment été vandalisée. Je souligne ce genre de détails parce que l'auteur s'est quand même donné du mal pour en dire un minimum sur chaque pays, et à moins qu'il ait tout visité, il a du faire un certain travail de recherche.

Tant qu'on y est, l'uniforme de la garde suisse est en fait jaune, rouge et bleu, à rendre un clown jaloux. La _Via Veneficus _peut se traduire par Rue Magique, ou Rue des Sorciers, j'ai choisit de laisser en latin. Et la dague achetée par Harry, le Pugio, est une arme romaine qui existe depuis les premiers siècles après JC. J'arrête là avec la culture.

Rendez-vous vendredi


	9. Les méchants peuventils voler?

Merci à tout ceux qui m'écrivent des messages pour soutenir ça fait plaisir, comme promis on est vendredi, c'est la suite ! Et ça continuera dimanche, le rythme tous les deux jours est plutôt bien.

Les méchants peuvent-ils voler?

"Je veux les français et les hollandais dans ma cheminée," hurla le préfet en entrant dans la pièce. "Dites leur que j'ai des informations sur Black a partager. Organisez une conférence si possible."

"Oui monsieur," répondirent plusieurs voix alors que des poignées de poudres étaient jetées dans des cheminées. "On les a monsieur."

"Parfait," le préfet s'assit et fit face aux deux visages qui flottaient au milieu des flammes. "J'ai besoin de quelques informations, et je suis prêt à vous en fournir moi aussi."

"Vous dites avoir des choses à partager au sujet de Black?" demanda Sanne Vermeer, chef des Staatstovenaars, en haussant les sourcils.

"C'est bien ça," répondit impatiemment le préfet, "il est dans ma ville et il s'y balade en faisant dieu sait quoi depuis deux jours, je veux savoir de quoi il est capable."

"Ça serait plus simple que vous nous disiez ce que vous savez, et on remplira les blancs pour vous," rétorqua un homme depuis la cheminée française."

"La garde Suisse l'a engagé pour vérifier des protections il y a trois jours," raconta rapidement le préfet. "Et il a fait un commentaire disant que la partie récente n'était pas de la même couleur que l'ancienne."

"Comment c'est possible," lâcha l'homme. "Pour obtenir cette faculté... on savait qu'il était fou, mais ça... continuez s'il vous plait."

"Ensuite il a passé deux jours à faire dieu sait quoi," le préfet se força à rester calme. "Il est réapparu dans un bar qui appartient à l'un des chefs de la Mafia. Il s'est assis à ses côtés et lui a gentiment dit que si la mafia ne suivait pas quelque règles, entre autre ne pas rejoindre de seigneur des ténèbres et limiter les assassinats aux membres de la mafia uniquement, alors ils mourraient tous et Black recommencerait avec leurs remplaçants."

"Comment le chef a pris ça?" Sanne Vermeer se pencha pour entendre la réponse.

"Il a remercié Black et lui a payé son verre," le préfet se passa la main sur le front. "Il a ensuite dit à ses hommes qu'attaquer Black serait du suicide et il a réclamé une réunion avec les autres chefs."

Les deux autres chefs des départements de la justice prirent quelques instants pour assimiler la nouvelle.

"Vous voulez bien me dire ce que vous savez sur lui?" demanda leur collègue italien, "Je veux pas avoir l'air malpoli, mais je n'ai pas une seconde à perdre."

"Désolé," s'excusa le français. "Mais à chaque fois que nous entendons quelque chose de nouveau à propos de cet homme, ça se révèle être encore plus incroyable que l'information précédente. Miss Vermeer, je crois que vous avez eu l'honneur de le rencontrer en premier."

"En effet," acquiesça la femme. "Il est venu à Amsterdam et il a arrêté un groupe de mangemorts, ils disent qu'ils suivaient Harry Potter." Elle ignora les exclamations surprises des deux autres, "un de mes hommes m'a rapporté ensuite que Black lui avait fait retirer un sort de traçage, donc on dirait que Black a transféré le sort de Potter sur lui. Après quoi il a repéré toutes nos filatures, même avec des capes d'invisibilité, et d'après des informations qui nous viennent d'Angleterre il a découvert une nouvelle espèce d'animal magique sans que nos gars de surveillance le remarquent."

"Black est ensuite venu à Paris et il a également repéré toutes nos filatures," le français pris le relai. "Il semble également avoir une sorte d'enchantement ou de bouclier indétectable qui le prévient de la moindre intrusion dans sa chambre. Pendant son séjour, il nous a autorisé à faire un examen médical, et en plus d'une grande liste de vieilles blessures, on a trouvé quelque chose d'étrange. Apparemment Black a été sujet à des sortes de manipulations qui rendent son sang mortel sauf pour lui, et d'après notre guérisseuse, ça l'a immunisé contre presque toutes les substances toxiques connues en plus d'avoir boosté ses capacités de guérison. Black a également montré qu'il a au moins une petite maitrise de la magie sans baguette."

"C'est tout?"

"J'hésitais à vous parler de ça," le français fit une pause. "Mais en se basant sur certaines de ses connaissances, beaucoup de personnes commencent à penser que Black pourrait avoir été ici avec la résistance pendant la seconde guerre mondiale."

"Merci," le préfet fit un de ses rares sourires, "malgré tout, je dois vous demander pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit que Black venait dans ma direction."

"On n'en savait rien," le français haussa les épaules. "Black nous a filé entre les doigts en prenant un portoloin pour Monaco, on a mis une minute à tracer sa destination et trente cinq secondes supplémentaires pour envoyer nos gars là bas, mais il ont perdu sa trace dans un mouvement de foule causé par un gros gain." Le français se détourna du feu et discuta avec une personne invisible pour les deux autres, "Je viens juste d'être mis au parfum par un collègue de Monaco ; le gain qui a causé cette agitation vient d'un pari placé par Mr. Black." Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, "l'enquête approfondie a révélé que la table avait été enchantée par un des autres joueurs, et l'interrogatoire du croupier nous a appris que Mr. Black avait regardé la table un long moment avant de placer son jeton. Nos collègues disent également que l'enquête faite par le casino est due à la taille du gain, mais ils ont choisit de payer et même d'ajouter une récompense conséquente pour le remercier d'avoir pointé du doigt le tricheur." Le français se tourna à nouveau pour discuter avec la personne qui l'accompagnait, "il a confessé faire partie d'un plus gros cercle de tricheurs."

"Merci," le préfet secoua la tête, "Je suppose qu'on peut difficilement espérer garder un œil sur lui s'il ne veut pas être suivit."

Les deux autres le saluèrent et le préfet regratta une fois de plus de ne pas avoir accepté l'offre de retraire qu'on lui avait proposé l'année dernière.

"Monsieur," Folochini courut jusqu'à son commandant, "vous n'allez pas le croire."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a," le préfet ferma les yeux et s'attendit au pire.

"Je crois savoir ce que Black a fait dans notre ville," Folochini trépignait d'excitation. "Il y a deux jours, Antony Consiglio est mort, apparemment de mort naturelle. Et plusieurs de ses lieutenants sont morts dans un accident en allant lui rendre un dernier hommage."

"Tu es en train de dire que Black les a tués?"

"Tout est devenu clair quand j'ai entendu parler de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec le chef d'une des familles," Folochini tremblait de plus en plus, surexcité. "Tony Consiglio n'aurait jamais accepté de suivre les règles de Black, et il est probable que ses lieutenants aient suivit les ordres du patron même après sa mort."

"Ça a l'air plausible," acquiesça la préfet. "D'après toi, que fera le fils Consiglio quand il comprendra ça?"

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

"Donc t'es en train de me dire que cet homme a tué mon père?" demanda un homme en haussant les sourcils. Entre deux ages, il portait un ensemble hors de prix.

"Ça en a tout l'air," acquiesça un autre homme, lui aussi habillé très chic, "qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on fasse?"

"Prend un autre mec," répondit l'homme d'age moyen. "Et on ira tous les trois rendre une visite à ce Black dans sa chambre d'hôtel, puis on montrera aux autres pourquoi on plaisante pas avec la famille Consiglio."

"J'organise ça Mr. Consiglio," répondit le second. "Vous voulez qu'on fasse ça quand?"

"Dès que possible," répondit aussitôt Giovanni Consiglio.

"Alors pourquoi on prend pas le chauffeur?" demanda le second en haussant les sourcils. "il est balèze et il sait la fermer."

"Fais-le venir, je ne veux pas que Black vive une minute de plus," conclut Consiglio en ricanant froidement.

Ils appelèrent le chauffeur et en moins d'une heure, ils se tenaient tous les trois devant la porte de la chambre d'hôtel d'Harry.

"Défoncez la porte, je veux surprendre cet enfoiré." ordonna froidement Consiglio, "et le moment venu, je veux m'occuper de lui en personne."

"D'accord patron," acquiesça le chauffeur en envoyant son pied dans la porte.

"Black, je vais t'arracher le cœur enfoiré." Cria Consiglio en se précipitant dans la chambre.

Harry regarda par dessus son livre et remarqua l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre. Après avoir évité le premier sort, Harry brandit sa baguette et lança quelques reductos vers son mystérieux agresseur.

Comment quelqu'un pouvait être aussi rapide, songea Consiglio tandis que Black semblait disparaître et réapparaitre à côté des sorts qu'il lançait. "Arrête de bouger et meurt, bâtard."

Plongeant à couvert derrière un des lits de la chambre, Harry prit le temps de réfléchir. "Accio homme fou."

Consiglio hurla en se sentant projeté par dessus son ennemi et à travers l'une des fenêtres brisées par les premiers échanges de sorts. Hurlant le classique "NOOOOOOOOON" en passant à travers la fenêtre, il eut à peine le temps de réaliser à quel point il avait commis une grosse erreur en s'en prenant à Mr. Black, avant que son corps n'heurte la route un peu plus bas.

"Patron," cria le second homme, fonçant vers leur cible.

Harry se tourna vers la menace la plus proche et leva sa baguette, son reducto réduisit en miettes la baguette de l'homme mais il n'arrêta pas son élan et avant qu'il n'ait pu lancer le sort suivant, il se retrouva encerclé par les bras puissants de l'homme, bien décidé à l'étouffer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Sa vision commençait à s'assombrir, et Harry tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte, mais tout semblait perdu jusqu'à ce qu'une de ses mains ne rencontre le manche en os de son Pugio. Harry sortit le poignard de son fourreau, et l'enfonça dans le ventre de son agresseur avant de tourner brutalement, quand l'étreinte de l'homme se desserra suffisamment pour lui permettre de faire ce mouvement. Il tourna alors son regard vers le troisième homme, le dernier, qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Le conducteur se figea en voyant la silhouette couverte de sang se tourner vers lui, trop terrifié pour crier. Les deux hommes restèrent là à se regarder pendant de longs moments, avant que le type couvert de sang ne fasse un pas vers sa prochaine victime.

Dans un cri étouffé, le chauffeur fit demi-tour et commença à s'éloigner au pas de course, espérant que la vitesse et la distance seraient suffisantes pour s'échapper des griffes du monstre dans son dos. Il passa devant les ascenseurs à pleine vitesse et se jeta sur la porte menant aux escaliers.

Harry baissa lentement sa baguette et sa dague après que le troisième homme soit parti, et il balaya la pièce du regard, jetant négligemment quelques reparos pour réparer les meubles cassés, avant de s'asseoir sur le lit tout neuf. Il tenta de comprendre pourquoi ce genre de chose n'arrivait toujours qu'à lui.

« « « « « « « « « « « «

Si l'équipe désignée pour garder un œil sur Mr. Black était douée pour quelque chose, c'était bien la surveillance. Ils s'étaient perfectionnés pendant les années passées à jouer au chat et à la souris avec les familles et en voyant Giovanni Consiglio entrer dans l'hôtel de Black avec deux hommes de main, ils avaient demandé des renforts en urgence.

Un groupe de huit sorciers arriva juste à temps pour voir un homme heurter le sol. Craignant le pire, ils approchèrent du corps pour jeter un œil à la personne qu'ils n'avaient pas pu sauver.

"C'est Giovanni Consiglio," s'exclama un des membres de l'équipe de surveillance, choqué. "Regardez son doigt, il porte la bague de son père."

"Alors nous n'arrivons peut-être pas trop tard pour aider Black," répondit aussitôt le chef de l'équipe d'assaut. "L'équipe Alpha prend les escaliers, Bravo les ascenseurs."

"A vos ordres," répondirent les deux équipes en entrant dans l'hôtel à toute allure.

L'équipe Alpha se dirigea vers l'escalier et s'arrêta en découvrant un autre corps en bas des marches.

"Le chauffeur de Consiglio," identifia un autre membre de l'équipe de surveillance qui les accompagnait. "On dirait qu'on l'a balancé dans l'escalier."

Ils s'arrêtèrent juste assez longtemps pour vérifier que l'homme était bien mort, et continuèrent leur route pour rejoindre l'autre équipe.

"A trois," murmura le chef de l'équipe d'assaut lorsqu'ils virent la portée défoncée, "un... deux... TROIS."

L'équipe se précipita dans la chambre et se figea devant la scène.

"Je peux vous aider messieurs?" demanda calmement Harry au nouveau groupe d'intrus.

"Mr. Black?" demanda lentement le chef d'équipe, ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à se détacher du corps ensanglanté allongé par terre devant lui.

"Oui?" Harry arrivait difficilement à contenir un rire nerveux, "que puis-je pour vous?"

"Vous avez besoin de soins?" Demanda nerveusement le chef, "ou d'une quelconque aide?"

"Non merci," Harry secoua la tête. "Mais je parie que vous voulez que je vienne au poste pour vous parler."

"Je pense que nous le voulons," acquiesça le chef d'équipe, "vous êtes d'accord?"

"Bien sûr," accepta Harry.

"Alors voudriez-vous bien ranger vos armes?" demanda calmement le chef d'équipe, "elles rendent mes hommes un peu nerveux."

"Désolé pour ça," Harry nettoya soigneusement la lame sur son T-shirt et replaça l'arme dans son fourreau, et sa baguette dans son holster. "Dans le feu de l'action, je n'avais pas fait attention," Harry réprima un nouveau rire.

"Vous voulez bien sortir?" Le chef d'équipe fit un signe en direction de la porte, "qu'on commence à recueillir les indices."

"Je veux bien," accepta Harry. "Je peux prendre mes affaires avant de partir?"

"Je... " le chef d'équipe hésita puis regarda attentivement l'expression sur le visage de Mr. Black, "ne crois pas que ça soit un problème."

"Merci," dit Harry. "Ça ne me prendra qu'une minute."

"Angelo, envoie quelqu'un rapporter ce qu'il s'est passé." Murmura le chef après que Black ait quitté la pièce.

"Oui monsieur," répondit l'homme. "Vous savez qui est le type à terre?"

"Salvatore Carillo," le chef d'équipe fixait de nouveau le cadavre. "Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il était considéré comme l'un des hommes les plus dangereux d'Italie, et le meurtrier présumé de mon prédécesseur."

"C'est Carillo?" Demanda Angelo en écarquillant les yeux, "Black l'a vidé comme un poisson."

"Je le vois," le chef d'équipe lutta pour masquer son impatience. "Maintenant va rapporter ça."

"A vos ordres," Angelo regarda une dernière fois le corps et disparu dans un pop. Il réapparu hors du quartier général du département, puis courut à l'intérieur du bâtiment et manqua de percuter son supérieur.

"Angelo, vous avez pu rejoindre Black à temps?" demanda le préfet à l'homme à bout de souffle, "est-ce que Black est toujours en vie?"

"Il est en vie monsieur," le rassura aussitôt Angelo. "Et il n'a même pas une égratignure."

"Donc vous êtes arrivés à temps pour le protéger de Consiglio et des ses hommes de main?"

"Non monsieur," Angelo secoua la tête. "On est arrivé à temps pour voir Consiglio s'écraser dans la rue."

"Dites-moi tout," ordonna le préfet.

"Lorsqu'on est arrivés, on a vu un homme qui criait tomber sur la route," commença Angelo. "Black a jeté Consiglio par la fenêtre et on est arrivés juste à temps pour voir le résultat. En montant jusqu'à sa chambre, on est tombés sur un autre corps, identifié comme étant le chauffeur de Consiglio. Et quand nous sommes entrés dans la chambre... quand nous sommes entrés... "

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait?"

"On a trouvé un homme, le ventre ouvert, et Black qui se tenait là debout, calme, avec un sourire sur le visage comme s'il venait de gagner une récompense." Angelo respira profondément, "Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il semblait si heureux jusqu'à ce que je demande au capitaine le nom du mort."

"Qui est-ce?" Demanda le préfet.

"Salvatore Carillo"

TN: bon, pour clarifier, Harry ne rit pas parce qu'il est sadique, c'est nerveux après ce qui vient de lui arriver. Évidemment, les flics croient qu'il est content. Le voyage ne s'arrête pas là, prochaine étape bientôt.


	10. Un peu de paix et de calme

Un nouvelle fois, un gros merci pour tous vos messages !

Je ne voulais qu'un peu de paix et de calme

"Je peux regarder votre couteau monsieur?" Demanda poliment le chef de l'équipe d'assaut.

"Bien sûr," accepta Harry en lui tendant le manche.

"C'est un couteau très intéressant," commenta le chef d'équipe, "ça vous dérange qu'on prenne votre déposition?"

"Pas du tout," répondit Harry, qui commençait à se sentir moins nerveux. "J'étais dans ma chambre et trois hommes se sont précipités à l'intérieur, j'ai échangé quelques sorts avec le premier avant qu'il ne passe par la fenêtre. Le second m'a empoigné et je suis désolé d'avoir du le poignarder, et le dernier s'est enfui par la porte."

"Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me répondre monsieur," dit le chef d'équipe en refermant son calepin. "On aura peut-être d'autres questions à vous poser par la suite quand les experts auront fait leur rapport."

"Pas de problèmes," Harry balaya la remarque. "Je peux descendre en bas? Je pense qu'il est temps que j'aille payer la note pour ma chambre."

"Vous pouvez," acquiesça le chef. "Mais je crains de devoir vous accompagner jusqu'à ce que j'ai l'autorisation de vous laisser partir."

"Je comprends," Harry hocha brièvement la tête. "Vous faites ce que vous avez à faire."

Ils descendirent tous deux jusqu'au hall en passant devant les ascenseurs et le corps du chauffeur qui avait été remonté près de l'autre.

"Dommage qu'il ait du mourir," se dit Harry après avoir remarqué le corps du chauffeur, "j'allais le laisser s'en aller."

Si le chef d'équipe allait répondre, il fut coupé par l'arrivée d'une autre homme, "un message du préfet."

"Quoi donc?" Demanda calmement le chef d'équipe.

"Il dit que Black est libre de partir si ça a l'air d'un cas de légitime défense," en fait ses mots étaient précisément 'dégagez-le de ma ville' mais le messager ne voyait pas de raison d'ennuyer le sorcier qui venait de d'écraser Salvatore Carillo comme une mouche.

"Ça en a l'air," répondit le chef d'équipe en hochant la tête. "Vous êtes libre de partir Mr. Black, puis-je vous demander où vous vous rendez maintenant?"

"La Suisse semble sympa," songea Harry. "Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que ce sera plus calme que le début de mes vacances."

"Passez une bonne journée Mr. Black," le chef d'équipe regarda avec respect l'homme le plus dangereux qu'il ait jamais vu, alors qu'il sortait tranquillement du bâtiment.

Harry résista à l'envie d'hurler, tout en se rendant vers l'entrée du Rome magique, pourquoi ce genre de choses lui arrivait continuellement ? Est-ce qu'il y avait une sorte de malédiction sur les Potters dont personne ne lui avait parlé?

C'est très frustré qu'il entra dans la partie magique de Rome et il s'arrêta devant le petit bar qu'il avait déjà visité. Pour l'instant, il avait vraiment besoin d'un verre, il chercherait ensuite un moyen de se rendre en Suisse.

"Bonjour Mr. Black," l'accueillit le vieil homme de l'autre fois en lui indiquant un siège vide. "Vous passez du bon temps?"

"J'aimerai que ce soit le cas," grimaça Harry. "Malheureusement, j'ai eu une très mauvaise journée."

"Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé?" Le vieil homme fit signe au barman d'apporter un verre.

"Trois hommes m'ont attaqué dans ma chambre d'hôtel," Harry bu une gorgée de la boisson fraichement servie. "Et les choses sont devenues violentes."

"Vous n'avez pas été blessé au moins?"

"Non," Harry secoua la tête. "Pas une égratignure."

"Bon," le vieil homme se passa nerveusement la langue sur les lèvres. "Que comptez-vous faire à ce sujet?"

"De la façon dont je vois les choses, il vaut mieux oublier ce qui vient d'arriver." Harry termina son verre et se leva, "et espérer que ce genre de choses n'arrive plus jamais."

"Je suis sûr que ça n'arrivera plus Mr. Black," le soulagement était clairement visible sur le visage du vieil homme. "Passez une bonne journée Mr. Black."

"Merci," Harry laissa quelques pièces sur la table. "Ça me semble poli de payer cette fois, après tout vous avez payer la dernière fois."

"Au revoir Mr. Black," lança le vieil homme alors qu'Harry marchait vers la porte. "Bon voyage."

Harry se promena dans l'allée pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de trouver une petite boutique qui se targuait de vendre les portoloins internationaux les moins chers de tout Rome.

"Salut?" appela Harry en entrant dans la boutique qui semblait déserte, "il y a quelqu'un?"

"Quoi?" Une tête passa la porte de ce qui devait être l'arrière boutique. "Oh, désolé. Je ne vous attendais pas avant plusieurs minutes. Vous voulez un portoloin donc?"

"Oui," confirma Harry, "pour la Suisse."

"Je dois voir votre passeport alors," l'homme tendit la main. "Après tout, vous allez franchir une frontière."

"Un instant," Harry fouilla dans ses poches, et tendit son passeport vers le marchand.

L'homme sortit sa baguette et donna un coup sur le passeport.

"Si c'est nécessaire," Harry lui donna le livret, "qu'avez vous voulu dire en disant que vous m'attendiez... "

"Merci, et voici pour vous." L'homme interrompit Harry et lui rendit son passeport ainsi qu'un drapeau Suisse accroché au bout d'une chaine.

"Merci," Harry accepta les deux objets. "Combien je vous dois?"

"Le préfet a déjà payé pour vous," l'homme sourit. "Il a envoyé des hommes dans chaque boutique de voyage de Rome pour leur dire que tout portoloin international que vous achèteriez serait à sa charge, il paye même double si nous vous faisons partir dans l'heure."

"C'est gentil de sa part," sourit Harry. "Et à propos de cette question que je voulais poser."

"J'ai peur que nous n'ayons pas le temps pour ça Harry," l'homme lui fit un sourire désolé. "Vous voyez, j'ai très envie de toucher le double du prix normal, et pour ça il faut que vous partiez... maintenant."

Harry se sentit tiré par le nombril et le monde commença à tourner.

"Bienvenue en Suisse," dit un homme à l'air jovial. "Je peux voir vos papiers s'il vous plait?"

"Bien sûr," Harry tendit son passeport et lutta pour masquer son mécontentement, fichu vendeur.

"Vous avez eu une bonne journée Mr." Le douanier baissa les yeux vers le passeport, "… Black."

"C'était un peu brutal, mais j'ai bon espoir que les choses se calment."

"Je vois," le douanier semblait incapable de détacher ses yeux du petit livret.

"Quelque chose ne va pas?" demanda Harry qui commençait à s'inquiéter de l'étrange comportement de l'homme.

"Non monsieur," répondit aussitôt le douanier, "Simplement, je ne m'attendais pas à vous rencontrer un jour. Essayez de prendre contact avec le département de justice magique pendant que vous êtes ici. Ils ont quelques messages à vous transmettre et je pense que certains d'entre eux aimeraient discuter avec vous autour d'une bière si vous avez le temps."

"Merci," répondit Harry, "vous pouvez sûrement m'aider, où dois-je m'adresser pour qu'on m'indique un bon endroit où dormir?"

"Il y a un bureau d'information juste à l'extérieur," le douanier fit un signe en direction des portes. "Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me demander."

"Alors bonne journée," répondit Harry en marchant vers la sortie.

"Vous aussi Mr. Black," le douanier ferma sa fille et attendit que Mr. Black soit sortit avant de rejoindre le superviseur. "Mr. Black était dans ma file y a un instant."

"Vous lui avez dit de prendre contact avec la police?"

"Oui," acquiesça l'agent. "Il a demandé où il devait s'installer pour la nuit, et je lui ai indiqué la réception."

"Bon boulot," le superviseur nota l'heure dans son cahier. "Juste par curiosité, je dois demander : quel est son prénom?"

"Mr." le douanier haussa les épaules. "Quand j'ai regardé, c'est tout ce que j'ai vu dans la case prénom."

"Je vois," le superviseur réfléchit quelques instants. "Allez dans la salle de repos, je dois aller faire un rapport là-dessus."

« « « « « « « « «

"Nous avons découvert ce qui est arrivé à Mr. Black monsieur," dit nerveusement l'homme de main qui avait proposé de donner une leçon à Mr. Black auparavant.

"Alors?"

"Black a été attaqué dans sa chambre d'hôtel par Giovanni Consiglio, Salvatore Carillo, et le chauffeur de Consiglio. Black a balancé Consiglio par la fenêtre, éparpillé les tripes de Carillo sur le sol, et poussé le chauffeur dans les escaliers." L'homme hésita.

"Continue."

"Le reste m'a été dit par mon cousin Tony, celui qui travaille dans le bar où les flics aiment bien aller." Quand son patron hocha la tête, il continua. "Ils disent que Black a tué le vieux Consiglio et qu'il a aussi organisé l'accident qui a tué plusieurs de ses hommes. L'un d'eux à même juré avoir entendu Black dire qu'il allait laisser Giovanni en vie, et que c'était dommage qu'il ne l'ait pas compris et qu'il soit venu l'attaquer. Ils pensent également qu'il attendait tranquillement dans sa chambre d'hôtel, pour voir si quelqu'un avait décidé de s'en prendre à lui."

"Merci," répondit Alberto Nachelli. "Et rappelle-moi de remercier ton cousin pour les informations, ça m'aide à mieux comprendre la situation."

"En quoi monsieur?"

"Black a dit quelque chose en payant mon verre," le vieil homme se redressa sur sa chaise. "Il a dit qu'il ne se vengerait pas et que c'était 'normal qu'il paye cette fois, puisqu'on avait payé la fois précédente.' Je croyais qu'il parlait des boissons, mais maintenant je ne suis plus si sûr."

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire patron?"

"On dirait qu'il s'est passé quelque chose qui a attiré l'attention de Black sur nous, du coup il a tué Consiglio et ses hommes et il a fixé de nouvelles règles, pour nous faire payer de l'avoir ennuyé." La vieil homme sourit, "pour quelque raison, il a laissé vivre le fils Consiglio, donc quand il a essayé de le tuer, Black a décidé que c'était de sa faute et pas de la nôtre."

"Donc quand Black a dit qu'il payait pour cette fois?"

"Il parlait de la tentative de meurtre qu'il a subit, pas des boissons."

« « « « « « « « « « « « «

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Répondit le préfet quand on cogna à sa porte.

"Black est partit monsieur," un homme passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement, "pour la Suisse."

"Merci," un large sourire apparu sur le visage du préfet. "Avec un peu de chance, il ne reviendra pas avant ma retraite."

"Oui monsieur," l'homme gloussa en quittant le bureau.

"Qu'est-ce que vous alliez dire avant qu'on soit interrompus?" Le préfet se tourna vers le chef d'équipe envoyé pour aider Black.

"J'allais vous parler du couteau de Black monsieur," l'homme fit une pause. "Il est très particulier et je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux vous en parler."

"Alors?"

"C'était un Pugio de style romain avec une garde en os, les enchantements étaient plutôt vieux et posés comme les romains le faisaient, ce qui laisse penser qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une réplique. La lame est faite dans un étrange métal bleuissant, et il y a un mot écrit dessus."

"Quel mot?"

"Atrum," le chef d'équipe avala sa salive, très nerveux. "Ce qui peut se traduire par Black si je me souviens bien de mes cours de latin."

"Tu n'es pas en train de suggérer... ?"

"Je ne suggère rien monsieur, je vous rapporte juste les faits."

« « « « « « « « « « « «

En approchant du bureau d'information, Harry commença à planifier son premier jour en Suisse. Il comptait se prendre deux kilos de chocolat Suisse, une grande chambre d'hôtel, et il ferait confiance au destin pour décider de la suite.

"Bonjour monsieur," la fille du bureau d'information sourit en le voyant approcher. "Que puis-je pour vous?"

"Je voudrais une chambre," dit Harry en souriant. "De préférence aussi grande et luxueuse que possible."

"Un instant monsieur," la fille plongea derrière son comptoir et ressortit avec un prospectus. "Voilà, un hôtel grand, luxueux et également bien placé."

"Merci." Harry s'éloigna, heureux que les choses commencent à s'améliorer.

Dans son dos, la femme du bureau d'information fit un large sourire. Elle ne savait pas qui l'avait payée pour placer un sort traçant sur le prospectus qu'elle venait de donner à l'homme étrange, et elle s'en fichait. Après tout, elle ne pourrait pas vivre avec son maigre salaire sans faire... quelques extras. Et même si elle avait su la provenance de l'argent, elle s'en fichait quand même, la somme qu'ils proposaient à toute personne capable de leur fournir un moyen de suivre l'homme au visage méconnaissable était bien trop importante pour qu'elle laisse passer cette chance. Même si ça l'obligeait à se salir un peu les mains.

« « « « « « « « « « «

"J'ai de bonnes nouvelles Maître," annonça un homme en s'agenouillant pour embrasser les robes de son horrible maître. "Un mercenaire en suisse a réussit à placer un sort de traçage sur Black, et nous pouvons le suivre tant qu'il ne s'en débarrasse pas."

"Excellent," siffla la forme obscure. "Envoie quinze hommes pour... faire un exemple, les gens doivent savoir ce qu'il en coûte de me défier."

"On s'en occupe Maître," l'homme pathétique rampa puis quitta la pièce.

« « « « « « « «

"Vous préférez une chambre dans les étages du bas ou en haut monsieur?" Demanda la réceptionniste à Harry avec un sourire professionnel.

"J'aimerai une chambre aussi haute que possible," dit Harry en souriant. "Avec un balcon si vous avez, j'aime bien sentir le vent dans mes cheveux."

"Bien sûr monsieur, la chambre 1003 est disponible, au dixième étage, et elle dispose d'un grand balcon." L'employée attrapa une clef sous le comptoir. "Peut-on faire autre chose pour rendre votre visite plus agréable?"

"Si ça ne vous demande pas trop d'efforts, vous pouvez faire monter du chocolat dans ma chambre?" demande Harry d'un air penaud, "J'en ai tellement entendu parler, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le gouter avant aujourd'hui."

"J'en ferai envoyer, et avec un peu de chance il arrivera à la chambre en même temps que vous." Répondit l'employée en faisant un grand sourire, "vous seriez surpris du nombre de personnes qui demandent la même chose quand ils arrivent ici."

"Merci," Harry fit un sourire en prenant la clef de sa chambre. "Passez une bonne nuit."

"Vous aussi Mr. Black," répondit-elle joyeusement.

Harry se retint de pousser un cri de joie en marchant vers l'un des ascenseurs. Enfin les belles vacances calmes qu'il avait prévues allaient commencer, à partir de maintenant il n'y aurait pas : d'attaques de mangemorts, d'agresseurs avec des couteaux, de gardes suisses lui demandant de vérifier des protections, d'hommes fous entrant dans sa chambre d'hôtel, rien d'autre que la paix et le calme.

"Dixième étage," annonça Harry à l'homme qui s'occupait de l'ascenseur.

"Bien monsieur."

Harry sautillait d'enthousiasme quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, "merci et passez une bonne journée." Dit-il par-dessus son épaule à l'homme qui s'occupait de l'ascenseur, en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

"Votre chocolat monsieur," annonça une jeune femme souriante qui se tenait devant sa porte avec un grand plateau, "vous voulez autre chose?"

"Non merci," fit Harry en secouant la tête. "Posez simplement le chocolat sur le lit et dites moi combien je vous dois."

"Avec les compliment de la maison, monsieur," la fille posa le plateau sur le lit. "Nous essayons de rendre heureux les clients des chambres de luxe."

"Merci," répondit Harry en prenant un rouleau de factures. "Passez une bonne nuit."

"Vous aussi monsieur," la fille fit un dernier sourire et quitta la pièce.

Harry attrapa un morceau de chocolat, ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur le balcon et s'appuya contre la rambarde. Le vent dans ses cheveux, les lumières de la ville, comment sa vie aurait-elle pu être plus parfaite?

"Meuuuuuuuuurt."

Harry vit avec stupéfaction plusieurs mangemorts apparaître devant lui et tomber vers leur mort. Après avoir reniflé suspicieusement le morceau de chocolat qu'il était en train de manger, Harry se pencha au-dessus de la rambarde pour regarder la pile de mangemorts qui jonchait le sol devant l'hôtel. Harry se détourna et retourna tristement dans sa chambre en se demandant pourquoi ces choses n'arrivaient qu'à lui, et il se retint de pleurer. Les membres du département de la justice du coin allait bientôt se présenter ici et il valait mieux qu'il prépare ses affaires.

TN : vous aurez peut-être remarqué que le vendeur de portoloin italien l'appelle Harry, ce n'est pas une étourderie de l'auteur, l'explication arrivera plus tard. J'espère poster la suite mardi, mais c'est pas sûr, peut-être mercredi au pire.


	11. Splash

Splash

"La nuit est plutôt calme," commenta un des observateurs à son équipier. "Tu penses qu'il va se passer quelque chose?"

"Nan, tout le monde est au courant de notre neutralité, il n'y a aucune chance pour que... " il s'arrêta, et tous deux regardèrent, ébahis, une pile de cadavres en robe noire qui venait d'apparaitre sous leurs yeux. "Je pense que c'est le bon moment pour appeler des renforts."

"Je pense aussi," acquiesça l'autre. "Tu crois que Black se retiendra de tuer d'autres personnes si on lui demande gentiment?"

"On peut pas demander à un poisson d'arrêter de nager," il haussa les épaules. "Tu veux aller au quartier général ou interroger Black?"

"Pile ou face?"

"Ça me va," l'homme sortit une pièce de sa poche. "Tu choisis quand je la lance."

"Face," ils regardèrent la pièce retomber. "Amuse-toi bien avec Black."

"Amuse-toi bien en faisant ton rapport," répondit l'autre alors que son partenaire disparaissait. "Il aurait pas pu attendre la relève et leur faire cadeau de toute la paperasse?" L'homme secoua la tête.

Il marcha tranquillement jusqu'à l'hôtel et se creusa la cervelle pour trouver un moyen de raconter cette histoire, de sorte qu'on ne lui demande pas d'arrêter Mr. Black.

"Vous avez vu ça?" L'employée choquée fixait la pile de mangemorts morts à travers la vitre. "Ils viennent de tomber du ciel."

"En effet," répondit l'homme. "Je suis policier, n'allez pas dehors, et ne quittez pas votre poste. Quelqu'un va bientôt arriver pour prendre votre déposition."

"D'ac... d'accord," accepta la réceptionniste.

"Dans quelle chambre se trouve Mr. Black?"

"Un instant," l'employée tremblante consulta le registre. "Chambre 1003."

"Merci," l'officier rejoignit un des ascenseurs. "Dixième étage."

La montée jusqu'au dixième étage se passa dans le silence et quand les portes s'ouvrirent, le policier suisse alla jusqu'à la chambre d'Harry et cogna.

"Je vous attendais," salua Harry en ouvrant la porte. "Vous voulez entrer ou vous préférez que je vous suive?"

"Bonjour Mr. Black, je m'appelle Willelmus Petersen, pourquoi vous ne me raconteriez pas ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que nous rejoignons le hall?" suggéra le policier Suisse après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la chambre. "De toutes façons, je suis sûr que vous comptez changer d'hôtel."

"Très bien," accepta Harry en mettant son sac sur l'épaule. "C'est la chose la plus étrange, je me tenais sur le balcon en train de manger un morceau de chocolat et un groupe de mangemorts est apparu de nulle part."

"Et ils sont mystérieusement tombés dans le vide?" Demanda Petersen en haussant les sourcils.

"C'est ça le plus étrange," approuva Harry, "Je ne sais même pas comment ils ont réussit à me trouver."

"Pourquoi des mangemorts vous rechercheraient Mr. Black?"

"Ils essayent tout le temps de me tuer," Harry haussa les épaules, "j'ai supposé que j'étais leur cible."

"D'accord," répondit joyeusement Petersen, "on dirait que ça se tient. Une voiture arrivera bientôt pour vous conduire à votre nouvel hôtel, nous vous recontacterons après avoir pu effacer la mémoire du personnel de l'hôtel."

"Ok," Harry secoua la tête. "Tout ce que je voulais en venant en Suisse, c'était manger du chocolat et m'acheter une nouvelle montre, est-ce que c'est trop demander?"

"Je ne trouve pas Mr. Black, mais peut-on dire aux mangemorts de ne pas attaquer alors qu'ils l'ont décidé?"

"Je sais," Harry serra les poings, frustré. "Mais je suis supposé être en vacances et jusqu'ici, je n'ai pas eu un moment de repos."

"On dirait que votre voiture est là Mr. Black," Petersen désigna une voiture garée devant l'hôtel.

"Merci," Harry serra la main de l'homme. "Et passez une bonne nuit."

"Vous aussi Mr. Black," répondit Petersen, puis il vit Harry monter dans la voiture qui s'éloigna.

"Alors?" Un autre homme marchait vers lui. "C'est quoi sa version?"

"Il dit qu'il n'a rien à voir avec la pile de cadavres," Petersen souriait largement. "A l'entendre, ils sont apparus et sont tombés sans qu'il ne fasse le moindre geste."

"C'est confirmé?"

"Ça l'est," Petersen rit. "J'ai regardé sa chambre et la seule trace de magie que j'ai pu détecter c'est un sort traçant sur un prospectus."

"Rien d'autre?"

"Non," Petersen sourit largement. "Quand les français ont dit qu'il pouvait placer des protections indétectables, j'étais plutôt sceptique, mais après cette nuit... "

"Ça explique pourquoi ils l'ont engagé pour jeter un œil sur les nouvelles protections en Italie."

"C'est sûr," approuva Petersen. "Je propose qu'on regarde si on peut tracer le prospectus pour savoir qui a tendu ce piège à Black, et arrêter cette personne avant que Black n'arrange un autre... accident."

Les deux hommes allèrent à l'ancien hôtel d'Harry et regardèrent autour d'eux, "J'y crois pas." S'exclama le second homme, incrédule. "Le prospectus a un tampon au dos qui indique d'où il vient."

"Fais-moi voir ça," Petersen examina le tampon à l'arrière du prospectus. "Je sais où il a eu ça, on part à trois, deux, un."

Les deux hommes réapparurent devant un bureau d'information très familier. "Je peux vous aider messieurs?" Demanda nerveusement l'employée.

"Je ne vais poser la question qu'une seule fois," grogna Petersen. "Avez-vous donné un prospectus avec un sort traçant à un homme aujourd'hui?"

"Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez," répondit la fille, innocemment. "Pourquoi vous posez cette question?"

"D'accord, si vous ne savez rien alors je suppose que nous allons partir." Petersen haussa les épaules, "et je demandais parce qu'un prospectus avec un sort traçant a permis à un grand groupe de mangemorts de venir d'Angleterre pour attaquer un homme."

"C'est horrible," la fille secoua la tête. "Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous pensez que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec ça."

"Et bien après que Mr. Black, c'est le nom de leur cible, les ait tués, mon partenaire et moi avons pensé que sa prochaine cible serait la personne qui lui a donné le prospectus." Petersen haussa les épaules, "et nous voulions la voir de près pour être capable d'identifier son corps le moment venu."

"Pas que ce soit d'une grande aide," ajouta l'autre homme. "J'ai entendu dire qu'il aime faire ça salement parfois, et après avoir vu ce qu'il a fait à ces mangemorts... "

"Vous bluffez," la fille commença à transpirer, très nerveuse. "Et même si vous dites vrai, je n'ai rien fait d'illégal."

"Comme c'est dommage," Petersen secoua la tête en faisant semblant d'être compatissant. "J'ai entendu dire qu'une cellule de prison sécurisée est le meilleur endroit où se trouver si Black en a après quelqu'un, et même si ce n'est pas lui, il reste les mangemorts à prendre en compte. D'après vous, qu'est-ce qu'ils feront quand ils mettront la main sur la personne qui les a envoyés dans un piège, mais entre les deux, je crois que j'aurai surtout peur de Black."

La fille prit le temps de réfléchir et eut un frisson devant les images qui lui venaient à l'esprit, "je vais parler, je vous donnerai la liste de mes contacts, je vais confesser tout ce que j'ai fait. Mais tenez-les loin de moi."

"Je croyais vous avoir entendu dire que vous ne saviez rien?" Demanda innocemment Petersen, "et que vous n'aviez rien fait de mal."

"Ne jouez pas avec moi," rétorqua la fille avec colère. "C'est ma vie qui est en jeu."

"Je trouverai ça plus facile d'être sympathique si vous n'aviez pas envoyé un homme à sa mort." Répondit froidement Petersen, "c'est le genre de choses qui m'énerve. Je vous conseille de nous accompagner jusqu'au poste, et je vous conseille de ne même pas essayer de me mentir."

"Ok," se découragea la fille. "J'ai déjà promis que je vous dirai tout, mais assurez ma sécurité."

"Touchez ça," Petersen ôta un bouton de sa chemise. "C'est un portoloin qui nous emmènera au quartier général."

La femme s'exécuta et ils disparurent tous les trois.

"Le chef veut te parler, Petersen," un des officiers leva les yeux de son bureau pour s'adresser aux nouveaux arrivants. "Qui est ta prisonnière?"

"Elle a aidé à mettre en place l'attaque contre Black," répondit Petersen.

"Et elle est encore en vie?" L'homme regarda la prisonnière avec une curiosité affichée. "Je m'occupe d'elle, toi tu vas discuter avec le chef."

"Met la seule dans une cellule quand tu en auras finit avec elle," répondit Petersen. "Et organise une surveillance constante, je ne crois pas que Black la tuera maintenant qu'elle est sous notre protection, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux être prudents."

"J'ai compris."

Petersen traversa les bureaux appartenant au Département de la Justice Magique et du Contrôle du Chocolat et cogna contre la porte, "vous voulez me voir?"

"Entre et ferme la porte derrière toi," le chef se tenait derrière son bureau. "On dirait qu'on risque de devoir arrêter Black, selon ce qui s'est passé avec les mangemorts."

"Pourquoi?" Petersen fixa son patron, incrédule, "ils ont essayé de le tuer et il s'est défendu. L'affaire est close."

"Je suis d'accord," acquiesça le chef. "Mais le ministre anglais se plaint qu'on laisse libre un homme qui vient de tuer plusieurs citoyens britanniques, et il réclame qu'on fasse au moins un procès."

"Si nous faisons ça le juge va nous rire au nez," Petersen secoua la tête. "Il n'y a pas l'ombre d'une preuve qu'on pourrait utiliser contre Mr. Black."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" Le chef se pencha en avant, son intérêt grandissait.

"Black a fait en sorte que ça ait l'air d'un accident," Petersen sourit. "D'après les indices, tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'un groupe de mangemorts a oublié de vérifier le lieu d'apparition avant d'utiliser le portoloin, rien ne montre que Black ait fait quoi que ce soit."

"Alors qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que ce n'était pas un accident?"

Petersen foudroya son patron du regard, "J'enquêtais sur des meurtres avant que tu ne commences ta première année à l'école, et je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel."

"Je ne dis pas que tu te trompes," le chef leva les mains. "J'ai déjà décidé de dire aux anglais que tout ça n'est qu'un gros accident et qu'un grand groupe d'hommes, dont plusieurs font partie des plus importants donateurs qui ont permis la réélection de Fudge, ont eu la mauvaise idée de se faire passer pour des mangemorts pour une sorte de blague, puisqu'évidemment des gens aussi riches et puissants politiquement ne soutiendront jamais le Sombre Machin. Tous sont morts dans un accident tragique qui n'a rien à voir avec Mr. Black. Je veux juste savoir où Black a commis une erreur."

"Il n'en a pas commis," répondit Petersen en riant. "Désolé de te critiquer Hans mais je pense que tout le temps passé dans ce bureau t'a rendu stupide, Black a demandé une chambre placée dans les niveaux supérieurs, avec un balcon et il se trouvait simplement sur ce balcon quand ils sont apparus. On sait grâce aux français qu'il peut poser des protections indétectables, et je parie qu'il a protégé sa chambre d'hôtel avant de sortir sur le balcon pour admirer le spectacle."

"Rien d'autre?" Le chef souriait largement.

"Il mangeait du chocolat pour passer le temps en attendant leur apparition, et il a déjà jeté des gens dans le vide par le passé," Petersen haussa les épaules. "C'est impossible que cette suite d'évènements amenant à ce résultat soit due au hasard."

"Merci Willi," le chef eut un petit rire, "et si tu en as l'occasion, remercie Black pour avoir rendu les choses si faciles. Je dois appeler les anglais pour leur parler de ce tragique accident."

"Amuse-toi bien avec ça Hans," gloussa Petersen. "Et pourquoi tu nous rejoindrais pas pour quelques verres si cet idiot de Fudge ne te prend pas trop de temps."

"J'essayerai Willi," accepta le chef. "Et ne prend pas cet air satisfait, c'est de ta faute si j'ai ce fichu boulot."

"C'est pas de ma faute si j'ai été assez intelligent pour le refuser, et pas toi."

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Harry se réveilla tard le lendemain matin et s'étira. Il alla sur le balcon de sa nouvelle chambre, et regarda par-dessus la rambarde pour s'assurer qu'aucun nouveau groupe de mangemorts n'était apparu et tombé dans le vide pendant son sommeil. Harry sourit en ne voyant aucune trace de sang sur la chaussée.

Il s'habilla rapidement et le sac sur l'épaule, quitta sa chambre pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner en bas, "bonjour Mr. Black." Salua un homme alors qu'il sortait de l'ascenseur.

"Bonjour Mr. Petersen," répondit Harry à l'officier du département de la justice. "Vous avez besoin que je réponde à quelques questions pour votre rapport?"

"Non," Petersen secoua la tête. "Tous les indices montrent qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un terrible accident sur lequel vous n'aviez aucun contrôle, et votre déposition d'hier soir suffit donc."

"Merci."

"Ne me remerciez pas Mr. Black," Petersen sourit. "Je suis là pour rendre un service à des collègues basés en Italie, ils veulent que je vous emmène voir les Gnomes pour qu'ils vous parlent de votre nouveau compte."

"C'est gentil de leur part," Harry sourit. "Je vous suis."

"Vous préférez un transport magique ou moldu?"

"Moldu," Harry sourit. "Après avoir été témoin de cet accident la nuit dernière, je préfère jouer la sécurité pour quelques jours."

"Je fais venir une voiture," accepta Petersen en levant la main pour appeler une voiture. "Vous appréciez votre séjour en Suisse?"

"De ce que j'ai vu, c'est un beau pays," Harry haussa les épaules. "Après ça je pense m'acheter une nouvelle montre et partir vers l'Allemagne."

"Vous partez si tôt?" Demanda Petersen alors qu'ils entraient dans la voiture.

"Ne le prenez pas mal, mais je n'ai pas envie de rester dans le coin après ce dont j'ai été témoin dans la nuit d'hier." Harry se retint de froncer les sourcils, avec la visite des mangemorts, l'Ordre ne tarderait pas à arriver. "Je veux des vacances calmes, et la Suisse devient un peu trop agitée."

"Je comprends," Petersen réfréna son envie de rire, Black avait un grand sens de l'humour. "Vous comptez aller où ensuite?"

"Allemagne," Harry sourit, "après ça... qui sait."

"Il paraît que Berlin est magnifique à cette période de l'année," fit remarquer Petersen. "Et je suppose que Munich est un endroit agréable à visiter."

"Merci," Harry hocha la tête. "Je n'ai encore aucun plan, mais c'est bien d'avoir des pistes."

"Content de pouvoir aider," Petersen autour de lui quand la voiture s'arrêta. "On dirait que nous sommes arrivés."

Ils quittèrent tous deux la voiture et Petersen guida Harry à travers une multitude de portes et l'étage principal, jusqu'à une porte indiquée 'privé'. "Entrez simplement et dites-leur qui vous êtes," Petersen désigna la porte d'un geste de la tête. "Je dois retourner bosser, bonne journée à vous Mr. Black."

"Vous aussi," répondit Harry avant de cogner à la porte.

"Oui?" répondit un petit homme portant des grosses lunettes.

"Je m'appelle Mr. Black," Harry baissa les yeux vers l'homme. "Et on m'a dit que j'avais rendez-vous avec les Gnomes?"

"Par ici," répondit vivement l'homme en ouvrant la porte en grand pour qu'Harry puisse rentrer.

"Je ne veux pas avoir l'air bête," commença Harry. "Mais pourquoi la banque est dirigée par des Gnomes et non des Gobelins?"

"Elle n'est pas dirigée par des Gnomes Mr. Black," répondit placidement l'homme. "C'est juste un surnom donné aux banquiers d'ici par les membres les plus malpolis de la société, et pourquoi cette banque est gérée par des humains et non des gobelins?" L'homme marqua une pause, "nous n'avons jamais été obligés de céder un monopole pour arrêter une guerre."

"Oh," Harry réfléchit à ça pendant quelques instants. "Merci pour l'information, et désolé de vous avoir traité de gnome."

"Ce n'est rien Mr. Black," répondit un peu plus chaleureusement le petit homme. "Du moment que ce n'était pas une insulte délibérée, je ne vois pas de raison d'être offensé."

"Alors comment fonctionne la banque ici?" Demanda Harry, curieux.

"Comme une banque moldue le ferait," répondit le petit homme. "Nous nous trouvons actuellement dans la partie magique, et vous êtes entré par la partie non-magique. Nous ne voyons aucune raison de limiter le nombre de nos clients potentiels et les comptes peuvent être accessibles par les deux méthodes, magiques ou non."

"C'est pratique," acquiesça Harry. "De quoi allons-nous parler pendant notre rendez-vous?"

"Il vaudrait mieux attendre d'avoir rejoint l'intimité de mon bureau avant de parler de ça," répondit le petit homme. "Je ne veux pas dire que la banque n'est pas sûre mais... "

"Il ne vaut mieux pas prendre le risque," convint Harry. "Je comprends, c'est une politique raisonnable."

"Je suis content que vous pensiez ça," répondit le petit homme en ouvrant une porte. "Après vous."

"Merci," répondit Harry en entrant dans la pièce, avant d'aller s'asseoir.

"Pour commencer, regardons le solde de votre compte," l'homme sortit un papier de son bureau. "Il indiquera le solde actuel divisé en sous-parties détaillant combien vous avez dans chaque monnaie présente, et le total en FS à la fin."

"FS?"

"Francs Suisses," le banquier sourit. "Après ça, j'aurai un message venant de plusieurs casinos de Monaco à vous transmettre."

"Merci," répondit Harry en prenant le papier. "Est-ce que c'est exact?"

"Jusqu'au moindre centime," acquiesça le banquier. "Les casinos veulent vous remercier pour vos efforts et pour la confiance que vous avez montrée en n'acceptant pas immédiatement vos gains, et pour témoigner leur gratitude ils vous ont cédé un petit pourcentage de leurs parts."

"Combien?"

"Environ 0,2 % de tous les casinos de Monaco," le banquier haussa les épaules. "Ce n'est pas énorme, mais ça fournit quelques rentrées d'argent." Le banquier évita soigneusement de mentionner que le deal serait très bénéfique pour les casinos, après tout qui oserait essayer de voler un endroit connu pour être en partie possédé par l'abominable Mr. Black ?

"Quelque chose d'autre?" Demanda calmement Harry, encore stupéfait par la quantité d'argent sur son nouveau compte.

"Rien à moins que vous ayez des question à me poser Mr. Black," le banquier secoua la tête.

"Rien pour l'instant," Harry cligna des yeux et vérifia une nouvelle fois les chiffres inscrits sur le morceau de papier. "Je pense que je vais partir alors."

"Je vous montre la sortie," le banquier sourit. "Ça a été un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous Mr. Black."

"Tout le plaisir était pour moi," Harry sourit. "Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me recevoir."

"Par ici Mr. Black," le banquier guida Harry à travers une série de couloir jusqu'à une sortie. "C'est l'une des sorties les plus discrètes qui mène à la partie magique de la ville."

"Merci," Harry hocha la tête en sortant dans la rue. "Et passez une bonne journée."

"Vous aussi Mr. Black," le banquier referma la porte.

En marchant le long de la rue, Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux vitrines des magasins et s'arrêta devant l'une d'elles, qui présentait une collection de montres et d'horloges. Il entra dans le magasin et en regardant autour, vit un homme avec un étrange appareil sur la tête, penché au-dessus d'une petite table.

"Je suis à vous dans un instant," l'homme ne leva pas la tête. "Je tiens à poser cette dernière pièce avant de me lever."

"Prenez votre temps," assura Harry. "Je ne suis pas du tout pressé."

L'homme passa plusieurs secondes à bricoler quelque chose sur la table puis il se leva et ôta l'étrange appareil sur sa tête. "Désolé pour ça, j'étais au milieu de quelque chose de délicat et je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter à ce moment."

"Aucun problème," répondit Harry, "je suis entré parce que j'ai vu votre étalage et j'aimerai jeter un œil aux montres les plus solides que vous ayez."

"Vous savez ce que vous voulez hein?" L'homme sourit et attrapa sur l'étalage une montre en or incrustée de pierres précieuses, "celle-ci est aussi précise que possible, le bouton de ce côté permet de passer de l'heure locale au Temps Moyen de Greenwich ou à n'importe quel fuseau que vous sélectionnerez, elle est également indestructible."

"On dirait que c'est exactement ce que j'avais en tête, malgré tout." Harry fit une pause, "avez-vous quelque chose de similaire qui ne soit pas si voyant?"

"Bien sûr," acquiesça l'homme en replaçant la montre sur son présentoir avant d'en prendre une autre, "cette montre possède les mêmes caractéristiques mais elle est un peu moins... voyante."

"Je vais la prendre," Harry sourit en achetant la montre et la passa l'objet en argent à son poignet. "Savez-vous où je peux me procurer un moyen de me rendre à Berlin?"

"Un magasin plus bas dans la rue, sur votre droite," répondit l'homme. "Ça s'appelle 'Voyage d'Aventure,' vous ne pouvez pas le rater."

"Merci," Harry quitta la boutique et entra dans 'Voyage d'Aventure.'

"Que puis-je pour vous?" La femme de la boutique leva les yeux de son bureaux.

"Un portoloin pour Berlin si vous en avez un de prêt," répondit Harry sans faire attention, trop occupé à examiner une des images sur le mur de l'agence de voyage.

"Un instant," la femme ouvrit un petit placard et sortit un petit objet rond. "Autre chose?"

"Non, ce sera tout."

"Alors ça fait cinq francs," répondit la femme. "Le mot pour activer le portoloin est 'Berlin', bonne journée."

"Vous de même," répondit Harry. "Berlin."

« « « « « « « « « «

TN : voilà, ça aura été mercredi finalement, mon début de semaine était très chargé. Je n'ai pas traduit un seul mot du chapitre suivant, donc disons samedi pour le chapitre 12 !


	12. Le mur

Le Mur

"Bonjour monsieur," salua un douanier souriant lorsqu'Harry arriva, "comment était le temps en Suisse?"

"Ça allait," répondit Harry en fouillant pour trouver son passeport. "Comment est le temps en Allemagne?"

"Il faut beau monsieur," répondit le douanier. "Très beau en ce moment, quelle est la raison de votre visite?"

"Je suis en vacances," Harry tendit son passeport à l'homme. "Je compte aller voir quelques-uns des musées et des monuments, et je veux gouter à vos célèbres bières."

"Tout a l'air en ordre Mr. Black," le douanier tamponna le passeport et lui rendit. "J'espère que vous passerez un séjour agréable et reposant en Allemagne."

"Moi aussi," Harry sourit. "Et merci."

Harry sortit et appela un taxi, comme d'habitude inconscient de la panique de l'officier qu'il venait de quitter.

Un sentiment d'excitation planait dans l'air et la moitié des immeubles de la ville semblaient en construction ou en rénovation. Harry souriait et s'émerveillait de cette ville, et s'étonna du grand nombre de bâtiments qui portaient encore les cicatrices de la dernière guerre.

Harry passa la journée entière à admirer les merveilles de Berlin jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant un hôtel chic. Il sourit malgré la fatigue, la journée avait été géniale et il laissait enfin tous ces évènements étranges derrière lui.

"Puis-je vous aider monsieur?" Demanda une fille à la réception.

"J'aimerai une chambre si vous en avez une de libre." Répondit Harry, "la plus confortable que vous ayez."

"Oui monsieur." La fille prit une clef dans la petite étagère, "Je vous donne la chambre 406, avez-vous besoin d'autre chose?"

"Ce sera tout," Harry prit la clef, "merci."

"Merci monsieur."

Harry rejoignit sa chambre en souriant et lança son sac sur le lit. Il alla jusqu'à la fenêtre et ouvrit grand les rideaux avant de s'arrêter, peut-être valait-il mieux les laisser fermés. Même si ça n'empêcherait pas les gens d'apparaitre à l'extérieur et de tomber dans le vide, les rideaux fermés lui permettraient de prétendre plus facilement qu'il n'avait rien remarqué.

Harry se réveilla tard le lendemain, et après avoir regardé ses notes, il réalisa qu'il était supposé rencontrer le Professeur et Henchgirl dans la journée.

Harry descendit jusqu'au hall, et s'arrêta devant un petit bureau d'information pour obtenir quelques renseignements sur Berlin.

"Je peux vous aider monsieur?"

"J'ai quelques heures à tuer," Harry fit un sourire, "et je me demandais si vous auriez quelques lieux à me conseiller?"

"Le Musée des Alliés a toujours beaucoup de succès," la femme derrière le bureau d'information de l'hôtel sourit et commença à attraper quelques prospectus. "Il y a également d'autres endroits qu'il ne faut pas rater."

"Merci," répondit Harry en prenant les brochures d'information. "Et passez une bonne journée."

Le pouls d'Harry s'accéléra alors qu'il lisait la description du Musée des Alliés, il était principalement venu à Berlin pour se plonger dans l'histoire de l'occupation soviétique, et à présent il allait en avoir l'occasion. Son intérêt pour le mur était du au fait qu'il représentait un des rares moments heureux de son enfance.

Harry était jeune quand le mur s'était effondré, mais il se souvenait encore du regard empli de joie du journaliste racontant les faits. Un regard qui disait au monde que le mal avait été repoussé, même si ce n'était que pour quelques temps, un regard qui avait parlé à tous les êtres vivants autour du monde. Son oncle avait simplement fixé la télévision, trop choqué pour croire ce que le journaliste venait de dire. Malheureusement, Vernon avait alors remarqué que 'le moins que rien' était en train de regarder la télévision, et les choses étaient devenues un peu moins agréables. Malgré ça, il avait passé l'un des moments les plus heureux de sa vie en regardant la foule détruire cette cicatrice qui traversait Berlin.

Harry se figea après avoir fait un premier pas dans le musée, l'air vibrait de magie et il tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour en repérer la source.

"Puis-je... " l'homme chargé de l'accueil s'arrêta, "vous voudrez sûrement aller voir derrière cette porte devant vous. Passez une bonne journée."

"O... k," acquiesça Harry en tenant sa baguette qu'il venait de sortir. "Je vais y aller alors."

"Faites ça," répondit l'homme.

Harry approcha lentement de la porte, son instinct lui criait de faire de faire demi-tour mais sa curiosité le poussait à avancer. Lentement, prudemment, il tendit la main gauche vers la poignée et tourna. Après avoir poussé la porte, Harry entra rapidement.

"Salut?" Un vieille femme leva les yeux de son magazine, "vous êtes ici pour la visite guidée?"

"Oui?" Harry haussa les épaules, "Je suppose que oui."

"Un instant alors," la femme rangea son magasine et sortit un cahier de notes. "Désolé pour ça, je reçois tellement peu de visiteurs que je ne vous attendais pas."

"C'est rien," répondit Harry qui se détendait. "Par quoi commence la visite?"

"La première chose lors de cette visite c'est," la femme vérifia ses notes, "une partie du mur dont les protections magiques d'origine sont toujours intactes."

"Je n'étais pas au courant qu'il y avait des protections," Harry ouvrit grand les yeux, surpris.

"Peu de gens savent qu'une partie des protections a été préservée monsieur," acquiesça la femme, qui avait mal compris le sens de la déclaration d'Harry. "Mais nous avons réussit à stabiliser les protections de notre section avant qu'ils ne se dégradent."

"Oh," Harry haussa les épaules, "est-ce que je peux voir les plans de ces protections?"

"Je suis désolé monsieur, mais non," la femme rougit. "Vous voyez, on manquait de papier toilette la semaine dernière et... et bien puisque personne ne vient jamais ici... "

"C'est rien," interrompit Harry qui ne voulait pas entendre la suite de l'explication, "Pas besoin de me faire un dessin, je voulais juste voir les plans avant de regarder les protections."

"Ah," la femme hocha la tête. "par ici."

Ils passèrent tous deux une porte et entrèrent dans une pièce dont un mur entier était occupé par un gros morceau de ciment recouvert de graffitis.

"Ils étaient efficaces?" Demanda Harry en jetant un regard dubitatif au morceau de mur qui contenait les restes des protections communistes. "Je rate peut-être quelque chose mais on dirait que ces protections ont été posées par un première année."

"Non," la femme secoua la tête. "La plupart des sorciers de Russie ont combattu avec les armées blanches. Quand les Bolchéviques ont pris le pouvoir, la majorité des sorciers s'est enfuie. Mais il y avait une large population, les rouges avaient quelques nés de moldus et avec les années, ils ont formé tous les nés de moldus qui n'étaient pas secourus par une des écoles."

"L'entrainement n'était pas terrible, je me trompe?"

"On dit qu'ils passaient plus de temps à apprendre à être 'politiquement fiables' plutôt qu'à apprendre la magie." La femme haussa les épaules, "mais il y avait un dicton pendant la guerre froide ; 'c'est la qualité contre la quantité, mais la quantité a sa propre qualité'."

"Fascinant,"

"Je pense aussi," acquiesça la femme. "Passons à la partie suivante... "

Harry resta presque deux heures à explorer la partie magique du musée, passant la moitié du temps à secouer la tête, dégouté, et l'autre à se caresser le menton, intéressé.

"Et nous voilà arrivés à la fin de notre visite," la femme sourit nerveusement. "Seriez-vous tenté d'acheter quelque chose dans notre boutique de souvenirs?"

"Vous avez quelque chose d'intéressant?" Demanda Harry en haussant les sourcils.

"Et bien," la femme rit doucement. "Vous pouvez acheter un morceau du mur et un livre d'anciens sorts soviétiques."

"Le livre est bien?" demanda aussitôt Harry.

"Pas vraiment," elle haussa les épaules, désabusée. "La plupart des sorts défensifs sont presque inutiles, mais les sorts offensifs sont assez bons... du moment que vous n'avez pas besoin d'être précis. Si vous ne recherchez pas la précision, alors les sorts d'attaque sont parmi les plus efficaces au monde."

"Comment ça?"

"Ils étaient destinés à être utilisés par des engagés très peu éduqués," la femme sourit. "C'est très difficile de rater ces sorts. Et si vous l'achetez maintenant, j'ajouterai même un livre de sorts utilisés par une des organisations les plus... secrètes."

"Très bien," accepta Harry en sortant sa bourse. "Je ne peux pas refuser une telle offre."

"Et voilà monsieur," la femme tendit un sac contenant les achats d'Harry. "Vous avez besoin d'autre chose?"

"Une chose," acquiesça Harry. "Pouvez-vous m'indiquer la direction du Weltrestaurant Markthalle?"

"Sans problème," la femme hocha la tête en feuilletant un annuaire posé sur son bureau. "L'adresse c'est Puklerstrasse 34 Kreuzberg, 10997. Si vous prenez un taxi dites simplement au chauffeur de vous emmener à Eisenbahn Markthalle, c'est relié au restaurant."

"Merci," répondit Harry. "Bonne journée."

"Une dernière chose," la femme se mordit la lèvre. "Si vous mangez là-bas, essayez le Konisberger Klopse, c'est l'un de mes plats favoris."

"Je m'en souviendrai," Harry laissa échapper un rire. "Bonne journée."

Harry quitta le bâtiment et appela un taxi. "On va où?" Demanda le chauffeur sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

"Eisenbahn Markthalle," répondit aussitôt Harry. "J'ai rendez-vous avec un ami à moi."

"C'est parti." Assura le chauffeur de taxi, "je peux demander qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire à Berlin?"

"Je suis juste là pour voir quelques amis et visiter," Harry sourit, repensant au bref moment de bonheur de son enfance. "J'aimerai jeter un œil à l'endroit où se trouvait le mur."

"Ça doit être étrange pour vous de voir la ville sans le mur?"

"Il a été là pendant si longtemps," Harry sourit tristement. "Le voir tomber est l'un de mes plus heureux souvenirs."

"Et comment," le conducteur sourit largement. "Vous comptez aller voir la porte de Brandebourg?"

"Je ne sais pas," Harry haussa les épaules. "Je passerai sûrement en-dessous pendant que je suis là, mais je pense que ça sera bizarre de le voir sans les gardes frontière."

"Et comment," murmura le chauffeur.

"Quoi?" Demanda Harry.

"Nous serons bientôt arrivés."

"Ah," s'exclama Harry. "Merci."

Le taxi s'arrêta devant le Eisenbahn Markthalle et Harry descendit sur le trottoir. "Mr. Black, c'est si bon de vous revoir." Un petit homme et son assistante approchaient.

"Hello," Henchgirl lui fit signe de la main.

"Hello Professeur, Henchgirl." Harry sourit à ses deux amis. "Comment allez-vous?"

"Très bien," le petit homme sourit à son dangereux ami. "J'espère qu'il ne vous est rien arrivé de fâcheux depuis notre dernière rencontre?"

"C'était un enchainement d'incidents regrettables," souffla Harry. "Pour quelque raison, des choses étranges n'arrêtent pas de m'arriver."

"Et bien," le Professeur s'arrêta un instant, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. "Vous pourrez nous raconter ça plus tard, ça vous dit de manger avec nous?"

"Bien sûr," accepta Harry. "C'est bon de vous revoir tous les deux."

"Pour nous aussi," répondit le Professeur et Henchgirl hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle partageait cet avis. "Nous avons... l'objet que vous avez demandé, avec quelques autres choses pour pourraient piquer votre curiosité."

"On peut voir ça plus tard." Harry prit ses amis par les épaules, et en souriant tristement, dit, "pour l'instant, pourquoi n'aurions-nous pas un repas sympa ensembles, à discuter de choses joyeuses."

Les deux inventeurs signifièrent leur accord, se demandant tous deux quels démons hantaient leur ami et ils jurèrent silencieusement de tout faire pour soulager ses tourments.

« « « « « « « « « « «

"Alors?"

"Black a été très coopératif," le chauffeur de taxi sourit. "Il m'a dit qu'il ne prévoyait de tuer personne à Berlin, juste visiter la ville avec quelques amis et voir les lieux touristiques."

"Rien d'autre?"

"Il a parlé de la guerre froide, disant que c'était étrange de voir la ville sans le mur." Le chauffeur riait, "il a dit qu'un de ses plus heureux souvenirs était la chute du mur. Sûrement à cause de tout le temps qu'il a passé dans le secteur soviétique à essayer de le faire tomber."

"Bien sûr," acquiesça l'autre officier. "Rien d'autre?"

"J'ai parlé à la femme du musée. Elle dit que Black est surtout venu voir la partie des protections magiques, il a murmuré quelque chose à propos des sorts défensifs de bloc Est, qui seraient minables. Il a dit que leurs sorts d'attaques étaient franchement bons si on ne recherche pas la subtilité, mais que leur magie défensive craint." Le chauffeur rit franchement, "il a dit que n'importe quel première année n'aurait eu aucun problème à percer les premières couches des protections."

"Je suppose qu'il en sait plus que n'importe qui," le vieil officier secoua la tête. "Les choses qu'il a du voir."

"Ce n'est pas tout," le chauffeur de taxi fit un sourire. "Quand j'étais au musée, j'ai examiné une des photos montrant le mur en train d'être détruit."

"Et?"

"J'ai remarqué que l'un des hommes en train d'abattre le mur sur l'image avait le visage flou." Le chauffeur avait ce sourire qui dit 'je sais quelque chose que tu ignores'.

"Donc le photographe n'était pas très doué, et alors?"

"Les hommes autour avaient des visages tout à fait identifiables, il est le seul flou." Le chauffeur de taxi fit un large sourire, "ce n'est pas tout. J'ai jeté un œil aux autres photos montrant la vie derrière le mur et j'ai vu une autre image avec un visage flou."

"Et?"

"Cette personne quittait le quartier général de la Stasi lors des derniers jours," le chauffeur de taxi leva les mains. "Le même jour où quelqu'un a utilisé un peu de magie pour mettre hors service leur déchiqueteuse."

"C'est très intéressant mais ça ne prouve rien."

"Je n'ai jamais dit ça," le chauffeur de taxi sourit. "Ce n'est pas le genre de choses consignées dans les rapports officiels, mais je suis sûr que si on peut trouver quelques autres de ces coïncidences, alors on n'aura plus à payer nos bières pendant des semaines."

TN : bon, y a beaucoup de références historiques, forcément quand on touche à Berlin et à la seconde guerre mondiale. Si vous avez des interrogations sur les armées blanches, les bolchéviques, la Stasi et cette fameuse déchiqueteuse, wikipedia est votre ami. Disons simplement qu'Harry avait neuf ans au moment de la chute du mur puisqu'il est né en 1980 si je dis pas de bêtises.

Le prochain est presque deux fois plus long, aucune idée de quand il arrivera, mais je peux vous dire qu'il sera mieux que celui-là !


	13. La naissance de Mr Black

TN : Bon, à partir de ce chapitre, Harry et les deux inventeurs passent au tutoiement. Ils passent du temps ensembles, bricolent des trucs, donc ça semblait logique. Ce qui est un peu trompeur, c'est qu'ils s'appellent par leurs titres ou leurs noms de famille, faute de mieux, mais ça n'empêche pas d'être amical. Et puis j'ai expliqué le concept du tutoiement/vouvoiement à l'auteur, qui m'a confirmé l'Allemagne comme point de départ.

La naissance de Mr. Black

"Laissez nous ici," demanda Harry au chauffeur alors qu'ils approchaient de son hôtel, "c'est seulement à une centaine de mètres d'ici et nous pouvons finir à pied."

"Très bien," acquiesça le conducteur. "Bonne journée."

"Vous aussi," répondit Harry pendant que lui et ses compagnons sortaient de la voiture. "L'un de vous à besoin d'aide avec ses bagages?"

"Non merci," le Professeur secoua la tête. "Nous sommes plus forts qu'on en a l'air."

"Très bien alors," Harry haussa les épaules. "Y a-t-il une raison particulière pour que vous vouliez attendre d'être dans ma chambre d'hôtel avant qu'on regarde ce que vous voulez me montrer?"

"Je ne veux pas que les gens qui nous surveillent aient connaissance de ce que nous avons pu développer avec ton aide," le Professeur jeta des coups d'œil nerveux autour de lui et plusieurs observateurs invisibles reculèrent dans l'ombre. "En plus, notre hôtel n'a pas de room service."

"Ok," Harry hocha la tête, tout en tenant la porte ouverte pour ses deux amis. "Nous pouvons attendre."

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la chambre d'Harry, et quand ils furent entrés, le Professeur leva la main. "Peux-tu placer un ou deux sorts de confidentialité ? Je préfère vraiment ne pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un écoute."

"Un instant," Harry sortit l'un de ses nouveaux livres et commença à le feuilleter, puis s'arrêta quelques instants pour étudier une page. "Absconditus Oratio."

Le Professeur regarda autour de lui un instant, "de quel genre de sort s'agit-il?"

"C'est un sort qui était utilisé par une des vieilles organisations soviétiques," Harry agita sa baguette pour ajouter quelques sorts. "Je ne l'ai jamais utilisé avant et ça ne fait pas de mal d'être prudent."

"En effet Mr. Black," acquiesça le Professeur, plaçant quelques sorts à lui. "J'ai ta nouvelle baguette avec moi." Le Professeur sortit une petite boite, "regarde et dis-moi ce que tu en penses."

Harry souleva le couvercle de la boite et resta quelques instants à fixer la baguette, "elle est si courte."

"En effet," accorda le Professeur, "ça donne un peu plus de contrôle pendant les mouvements, et c'est beaucoup plus facile à rengainer."

Harry la sortit et l'agita pour faire un essai, "la poignée semble un peu étrange, et je ne ressens aucune sorte de connexion magique."

"La poignée a été conçue pour faciliter la tenue pendant un combat et tu ne sens aucune connexion parce qu'on ne l'a pas encore reliée à toi," le Professeur fit un sourire. "La poignée contient un petit morceau de métal réactif à la magie qui peut être calibré pour réagir à une empreinte magique spécifique. Quand il détecte l'empreinte correcte, ce morceau se rétracte pour permettre une connexion avec le centre magique de l'utilisateur. Sans la bonne empreinte magique, toute connexion est impossible."

"Qu'est-ce qui arriverai si je ne la tiens pas comme il faut?" demanda Harry en haussant les sourcils, "et en quoi est-elle faite?"

"Si tu la tiens mal, tu pourras sûrement jeter des sorts, mais je ne crois pas qu'ils seront très efficaces." Le Professeur sourit, "J'ai emprunté un peu de technologie moldue pour fabriquer la baguette et j'ai utilisé un matériau appelé fibre de carbone. Comme tu l'as suggéré, j'ai également vérifié les contrôles ministériels. Ta baguette est intraçable et quasiment indétectable, j'espère que ça répond à tes attentes."

"C'est le cas," acquiesça Harry. "Tu as dit que vous aviez d'autres choses que vous vouliez me montrer?"

"Et bien, il vaudrait mieux demander à Henchgirl... Henchgirl?"

"Hum, nous avons essayé de ne rien faire qui pourrait te contrarier mais depuis que tu as quitté la France," Henchgirl sourit nerveusement. "Et bien, plusieurs départements de la justice ont demandé à avoir accès à tes méthodes pour placer le réseau de cheminée sur écoute. Et on se demandait si nous pourrions y jeter un œil aussi."

"Je ne sais pas comment mettre les cheminées sur écoute," Harry dévisagea ses compagnons avec une expression étrange. "Pourquoi pensent-ils que je peux le faire?"

"Bien sûr que tu ne peux pas," acquiesça Henchgirl. "Mais heu, on a fait quelques recherches et je pense qu'on a peut-être trouvé un moyen de le faire."

"Vraiment?" Harry haussa les sourcils. "Dites m'en plus."

"Vraiment, c'est juste une théorie," interrompit le Professeur, "et je préférerai qu'on ait une chance de la tester avant d'expliquer en détails."

"Si vous voulez," Harry hocha la tête.

"Ça n'est qu'une théorie," accorda Henchgirl. "Mais pendant qu'on travaillait là-dessus on est arrivés à ça." Elle sortit une autre petite boite. "Nous avons réussit à miniaturiser une connexion au réseau de cheminette."

"Mais c'est sans utilité," le Professeur rejoignit la conversation. "C'est trop petit pour faire passer quelque chose à travers et on n'arrive même pas à transmettre une image."

"On peut quand même l'utiliser pour communiquer?" Demanda Harry. "Parce que si c'est possible, alors vous avez inventé quelque chose de très utile."

"Mais c'est très loin de pouvoir faire ce dont une cheminée est capable," le Professeur fronça les sourcils, "on espérait que tu pourrais nous dire comment l'améliorer pour le rendre utile."

"Faites que ce soit transportable," Harry haussa les épaules. "Ce sera toujours utile d'avoir un moyen de communication portable, et j'imagine que ça pourrait être très rentable."

"On n'avait pas pensé à ça," admit Henchgirl avec un air penaud, "on était juste très frustrés de ne pas réussir à modifier ça pour qu'il fasse tout ce qu'une cheminée normale peut faire."

"Quelque chose d'autre?" Harry résista à l'envie de rire.

"Je suppose que tu ne voudras pas nous aider à créer des protections magiques indétectables?" Demanda le Professeur, plein d'espoir, "J'aimerai vraiment savoir comment poser des protections indétectables."

"Bien sûr," acquiesça Harry. "Je peux vous aider à trouver comment changer les couleurs, mais à part ça je ne pourrai pas beaucoup vous aider."

"Les couleurs?"

"Ouais," Harry haussa les épaules. "Faire en sorte que leur couleur soit la même que ce qui se trouve derrière, ou que ce soit une couleur invisible ou autre chose."

"Merci Mr. Black, ça sera parfait." Les mains du Professeur tremblaient d'excitation. "A présent, as-tu de nouvelles idées d'objets qui pourraient être utiles?"

"J'ai été poignardé à Marseille," Harry frotta sa nouvelle cicatrice. "Je me demandais si vous pourriez développer une sorte d'armure que je puisse porter sous mes vêtements de tous les jours?"

"Et bien... " le Professeur se passa une main sur le front, "nous avons ça, la Soie de Fer."

"Soie de Fer?"

"Nous l'avons développée après avoir entendu parler d'un matériau moldu appelé Laine de Fer," répondit Henchgirl. "On s'est dit que si les moldus étaient capables de créer quelque chose alors on devait pouvoir l'améliorer. C'est aussi doux et lisse que de la soie mais beaucoup plus résistant, et ça ne peut pas être coupé comme de la soie normale. Si tu le portes, tu seras protégé de n'importe quelle lame et même de quelques sorts."

"Ça devrait fonctionner, merci." Répondit Harry avec enthousiasme. "A propos, pourquoi vous êtes venus en Allemagne, tous les deux?"

"Pour construire un Zeppelin bien sûr," répondit le Professeur, et Henchgirl hocha vigoureusement la tête.

"Pourquoi?" demanda Harry, et le regretta aussitôt.

"Où construirions-nous un Zeppelin, si ce n'est en Allemagne," répondit Henchgirl comme si c'était une évidence. "Je suppose qu'on aurait pu le construire ailleurs, mais il n'y aurait pas cette atmosphère de construction de Zeppelin bien particulière qu'on trouve en Allemagne."

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

"Mince alors," dit un des observateurs à son partenaire, "Je n'avais pas vu ce charme depuis un moment."

"Quel charme?" demanda l'autre observateur en haussant les sourcils.

"Je n'ai jamais découvert son nom," le premier observateur haussa les épaules. "C'est un charme qui était très utilisé par les services de sécurité soviétiques pour faire en sorte que personne n'écoute leurs réunions, il est très efficace et presque indétectable."

"Alors comment tu l'as remarqué si vite?"

"J'ai dit presque," le premier observateur laissa échapper un petit rire. "Une fois que tu sais quoi chercher, il brille comme un soleil miniature. N'importe quelle personne ayant travaillé avant la chute du mur peut le repérer."

"Alors pourquoi Black l'a lancé?"

"Pourquoi il ne le ferait pas?" le premier observateur haussa les épaules, "il n'essaye pas de se cacher de nous, et comme je l'ai dit avant, c'est un sort très efficace."

"Oh," le jeune observateur hocha la tête. "D'après toi, où je peux l'apprendre?"

"Tu ne peux pas," le plus vieux des deux fit un sourire. "Les russes le tiennent toujours secret malgré les inconvénients et le fait que la guerre froide soit finie."

"Alors où Black l'a-t-il appris?" Le plus jeune rougit quand il remarqua l'expression sur le visage de son partenaire. "D'accord, il s'est probablement introduit à Lubyanka et l'a pris sous le nez de toutes les personnes présentes."

"Ou un déserteur lui a appris, ou il l'a connu en faisant un interrogatoire, ou qui sait?" Le plus vieux haussa les épaules, "mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux garder ta version. Le fait qu'il utilise ce sort nous apprend en fait une seule chose utile."

"Quoi donc?"

"Ça confirme qu'il était l'une des personnes importantes pendant la guerre froide," le vétéran fit un large sourire. "Personne d'autre ne connaitrait l'un de leurs sorts."

"Ah," le plus jeune hocha la tête. "Est-ce qu'on doit rapporter ça?"

"En faisant ton rapport, dis qu'il a utilisé ce sort et répond aux questions qu'on te posera," indiqua le plus vieux. "Et ensuite reviens directement."

"Oui monsieur." Le jeune homme disparu dans un pop, et réapparu dans un bureau débordé.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?" Un des hommes leva les yeux de son bureau pour fixer le nouvel arrivant.

"On m'a demandé de prévenir que Mr. Black a utilisé un vieux sort soviétique," répondit le jeune homme. "Mon partenaire dit que c'est celui qui est facile à repérer quand on sait quoi chercher, mais qui reste quand même efficace."

"Je vois," l'homme hocha la tête. "Black était seul?"

"Il était en compagnie de deux autres individus, un homme et une femme."

"Vous avez pu les identifier?"

"Non," le jeune homme secoua la tête. "Black utilise des noms de code quand il s'adresse à eux."

"Je vois," répondit l'homme. "Vous feriez mieux de retourner à votre poste."

"Oui monsieur," le jeune homme disparu dans un pop.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Harry se réveilla tard le lendemain et fut surpris de trouver ses deux invités éveillés. "Bonjour, comment était votre nuit?"

"Notre nuit?" Le Professeur leva la tête, l'air un peu perdu, "Henchgirl et moi étions incapables d'aller dormir sans avoir résolu le problème que tu nous avais posé concernant cette cheminée portable."

"Ah," Harry marcha jusqu'au téléphone de la chambre et commanda le petit déjeuner. "Vous l'avez fait?"

"Et bien ça nous a pris toute la nuit mais voici," une Henchgirl aux yeux troubles tendit à petit objet à Mr. Black. "On a du prendre des raccourcis pour terminer si vite, tu en penses quoi?"

"Ça semble ok jusque là," Harry tourna l'objet pour le regarder sous tous les angles. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a écrit 'Zippo' dessus?"

"Parce que ces briquets avaient déjà tout ce que nous voulions, ils sont légers, ils ont un système d'allumage intégré, ils sont petits et transportables," le Professeur luttait pour rester éveillé. "Et nous avons pu nous le procurer dans le magasin de l'hôtel en bas, j'ai peur qu'on ait été obligés de le faire mettre sur ta note."

"Pas de problème," Harry haussa les épaules, "comment ça marche?"

"Pour les appels sortants, ouvre le et tourne la petite roulette, ça enverra une petite dose de poudre sur la flamme. Pour les appels entrants, ça vibre pour te signaler que quelqu'un essaye d'entrer en contact avec toi," le Professeur cligna des yeux. "Henchgirl a pensé que ça pourrait être une mauvaise chose s'il se mettait à faire d'étrange bruits dans un mauvais moment."

"Elle avait raison," acquiesça Harry. "Est-ce qu'il utilise la poudre normale ou a-t-il besoin d'une poudre spécifique?"

"Il n'a pas besoin de poudre de cheminette," Henchgirl sourit fièrement. "Nous avons réussit à transformer la pierre en poudre de cheminette, et nous avons également fait en sorte que la pierre et la réserve de gaz se renouvellent automatiquement."

"Pas mal," Harry tripota son nouveau jouet avec satisfaction, "est-ce que vous pourriez le modifier pour qu'il utilise uniquement un genre bien précis de poudre de cheminette?"

"Un jeu d'enfant," répondit le Professeur. "Mais pourquoi voudrait-on faire ça?"

"Et bien," commença lentement Harry. "Il me semble que ce petit objet pourrait devenir très populaire dans le futur, et s'il nécessite une poudre de cheminette spéciale, je suppose que les profits pourraient être énormes."

Le Professeur et Henchgirl échangèrent un regard, "profits?"

"Oui," répondit Harry. "Vous pouvez vous faire un paquet d'argent avec ce petit gadget."

"Argent?" Henchgirl était stupéfiée par les possibilités que cela ouvrait, "pense à toutes les inventions qu'on pourrait faire si on avait des fonds."

"Merci Mr. Black," le Professeur sourit. "Maintenant si tu veux bien nous excuser, il est temps pour Henchgirl et moi d'aller au lit."

"Utilisez le mien," Harry fit un signe en direction de la porte de la chambre. "Si vous êtes prêts à attendre quelques minutes, le petit déjeuner va arriver et je ferai changer les draps pendant que vous mangez."

"Merci," Henchgirl sourit. "Mais on ne va pas te déranger?"

"Non," Harry secoua la tête, "je serai sorti pendant une grande partie de la journée."

"Où as-tu prévu d'aller?" demanda Henchgirl en souriant.

Le visage d'Harry perdit toute trace d'émotion, "Dachau."

"Oh," le sourire d'Henchgirl disparu, "Je... oh."

"On se voit plus tard," Harry se leva et marcha vers la porte. "Je suis sûr que j'aurai quelques autres idées pour vous plus tard."

"Oui," le Professeur acquiesça tristement. "Plus tard."

Harry quitta sa chambre et l'hôtel, et rapidement il se retrouva dans la partie magique de la ville.

"Excusez-moi," demanda Harry à un passant. "Pouvez-vous m'indiquer une agence de voyage ou un autre endroit où je pourrai me procurer un portoloin pour voyager à l'intérieur du pays?"

"Juste derrière vous," répondit nerveusement l'homme.

"Merci," Harry se retourna et entra dans le magasin.

"Comment puis-je... " le vendeur s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit l'expression sur le visage de son client. "Que puis-je faire pour vous?"

"Je voudrais un portoloin aller retour pour Dachau," la voix d'Harry ne trahissait aucune émotion. "Combien?"

"Cin... cinquante Marks," répondit nerveusement l'homme. "Ce sera tout?"

"Oui," répondit froidement Harry. "Ça sera tout."

"Et voilà monsieur." L'homme tendit une chaine, "il... il s'activera dans quelques secondes, dites simplement 'Berlin' pour revenir."

"Merci." Harry prit le portoloin et disparu.

Harry passa un long moment à errer autour du camp, fixant les crématoriums et les chambres à gaz avec une horreur morbide. Il se retrouva finalement devant les portes du four dans la partie nord ouest du camp, à regarder le nom du constructeur... Topf & Fils. Un par un, les fantômes du camp l'entourèrent, leurs yeux montrant encore la douleur de leurs derniers moments.

Harry les regarda dans les yeux et tomba à genou. Il respira rapidement pour garder le contrôle de son estomac, les victimes du camp se tenaient tout autour de lui, à le regarder. "Je ne... " la lèvre inférieure d'Harry tremblait, "Je ne laisserai plus jamais ça arriver, je vous jure que je n'échouerai pas à nouveau."

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

"Alors?"

"Il a passé la journée entière au camp monsieur," répondit nerveusement le jeune officier. "Plus tôt dans la journée, il a murmuré qu'il n'échouerait plus, et qu'il ne laisserait plus jamais ça arriver. A part ça, il n'a pas fait le moindre bruit."

"Montre lui ce qu'on a trouvé," ordonna le chef du département de la justice magique. "Et demande son aide."

"Monsieur?"

"Il a fait un serment," répondit le plus vieux en se grattant le sommet du crane, "on ne peut rien faire."

"Oui monsieur," accepta le jeune homme. "Vous pensez vraiment qu'il peut nous aider?"

"Non, je ne crois pas qu'il puisse nous aider à résoudre cette affaire," le vieil homme secoua la tête. "Je pense qu'il honorera son serment... et que le ciel vienne en aide à ces pauvres salauds quand il les trouvera."

"Je comprends monsieur," acquiesça l'officier. "Vous voulez que j'emmène quelqu'un avec moi?"

"Je vais demander à Grenzschutz Neuf s'ils peuvent fournir quelques hommes," le vieil homme souffla. "Qu'ils te suivent discrètement, pour t'assister si tu as besoin."

"Oui monsieur," le jeune homme se tourna vers la porte.

"Et Hans," le vieil homme serra la mâchoire. "Sois prudent, ta mère ne s'en remettrait pas s'il t'arrivait quelque chose."

"Oui papa, je serai prudent." Promis le jeune homme sans se retourner, "au revoir papa, je te promets que tu seras fier de moi."

"Je le suis déjà"

Hans marcha lentement jusqu'à la partie du bâtiment où les protections étaient assez minces pour permettre les voyages magiques, et il disparu dans un pop.

"Mr. Black?" Hans approcha lentement. "Je m'appelle Hans Ritter, je travaille pour le Ministère de la Magie."

Harry se tourna pour faire face à l'homme qui venait d'interrompre ses contemplations, "que puis-je faire pour vous?"

"Nous nous demandions si vous seriez d'accord pour nous aider dans une affaire?" Hans tendit un dossier, "nous sommes dans une impasse et on espérait que vous pourriez utiliser votre... perspicacité pour nous aider à résoudre l'affaire."

"Je suis toujours prêt à aider des Départements de la Justice compétants," Harry ouvrit le dossier, "quelle est cette affaire?"

"Une jeune fille née de moldus a été retrouvée assassinée la semaine dernière," commença l'officier Ritter. "Elle aurait du intégrer une de nos écoles magiques au cours de l'année, et on pense que quelqu'un l'a tuée pour l'en empêcher."

"Et concernant sa famille," Harry tourna une page du dossier et se figea, incapable de détourner les yeux de la photo de la jeune victime.

"Ils ont été tués également," répondit nerveusement Hans. "Nous avons quelques idées de groupes qui auraient pu faire ça, mais nous n'avons aucun suspect pour le moment."

Harry fixait l'image, il voyait une petite fille avec un joli sourire, il voyait une fille aux cheveux ébouriffés qui n'aiderait jamais ses amis pour leurs devoirs, il voyait une fille avec des dents de devant anormalement grandes que ses parents ne laisseraient pas modifier par magie, il voyait rouge. "Où se trouve le bar le plus proche où votre groupe suspect aime se réunir." Demanda Harry sans émotion.

"Il y a un bar appelé le Blut Hexe," répondit nerveusement Hans. "Je veux que vous sachiez que la plupart des allemands ne sont pas comme ça, la majorité est aussi écœurée que vous par ces choses."

"Je sais," la voix d'Harry ne laissait apparaître aucune émotion. "Emmenez-moi à Blut Hexe."

"Oui monsieur," accepta Hans. "Si vous pouviez toucher cette capsule de bouteille."

Les deux hommes réapparurent devant un bâtiment à l'air louche, "c'est cet endroit?"

"C'est bien ici Mr. Black," acquiesça Ritter. "Mais je pense qu'il n'y aura personne ici avant plusieurs heures."

"Attendez ici," Harry marcha vers la porte. "Reducto."

"Vous avez un mandat?" demanda l'homme derrière le comptoir avec mépris, "si vous n'en avez pas, alors je vais vous demander de partir."

"La ferme," Harry brandit sa nouvelle baguette et frappa le mur derrière l'homme avec un sort explosif. "Plusieurs meurtres ont été commis, une petite fille et sa famille ont été assassinés parce qu'elle était une sorcière."

"Et alors?" Répondit nerveusement l'homme, "une sang de bourbe en moins."

Harry marcha jusqu'à l'homme et pointa sa baguette vers ses genoux, "Je vous conseille de me dire qui a fait ça et où je peux les trouver."

"Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça," l'homme tremblait. "Il y a des lois qui disent que vous ne pouvez pas faire ça."

"Il y a aussi des lois qui interdisent d'aller tuer des petites filles et leurs familles," rétorqua Harry. "Et ça m'offense quand quelqu'un les brise. Maintenant répond à la question."

"Je ne sais rien," protesta le propriétaire du bar. "Personne n'a rien dit."

"Le genre de personnes que je recherche ne serait pas assez intelligent pour la fermer," le visage d'Harry semblait avoir été taillé dans la pierre. "Reduc... "

"ATTENDEZ," hurla l'homme. "Attendez, je vais tout vous dire."

"Oui," répondit Harry. "Vous allez faire ça."

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Hans faisant les cent pas quand Harry sortit du bar en ruines, "alors?"

"Savez-vous où se trouve Tierparkstrasse?" demanda Harry en ignorant le regard interrogateur de l'homme.

"Oui je le sais," acquiesça Hans. "Pourquoi?'

"Amenez-moi là-bas."

"D'accord," acquiesça Ritter en sortant un autre portoloin.

Les deux hommes sentirent qu'on les tirait par le nombril et il apparurent devant une grande maison, "vous avez des informations qui indiquent qu'un de vos groupes suspects serait dans le coin?"

"En effet," acquiesça Ritter. "C'est eux que vous cherchez?"

Ignorant l'homme, Harry marcha jusqu'à une autre maison dans la rue. Après avoir cogné à la porte, Harry attendit patiemment qu'un des occupants de la maison vienne lui répondre.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?" Demanda un homme crasseux en ouvrant.

"Êtes-vous membre d'un groupe qui croit en ces conneries de sang pur?" Demanda Harry en haussant les sourcils.

"Tout à fait," répondit l'homme, narquois.

"Avez-vous tué une petite fille et sa famille pour l'empêcher de recevoir un enseignement magique?"

"Vous êtes flic?" L'homme sourit largement, "vous essayez de me faire avouer?"

"Non," Harry secoua la tête. "Je voulais être certain de ne pas me tromper de personne, Reducto." Harry enjamba le corps et entra dans la maison, "est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ici qui ne partage pas cette idéologie raciste?" Une douzaine d'hommes choqués attrapèrent leurs baguette. "Je pense que non, Reducto, Aduro, Rpom."

"Personne ne bouge," plusieurs hommes en noir entrèrent en courant dans la pièce. "Mr. Black, pouvez-vous baisser votre baguette s'il vous plait?"

Les hommes le dévisagèrent nerveusement tandis qu'Harry considérait la question, "bien sûr. Vous avez besoin d'autre chose où je peux y aller?"

"Vous pouvez partir," accepta l'homme. "Merci pour le coup de main."

Harry saisit la chaine qui lui avait été donnée plutôt dans la journée, "Berlin."

"Quel bordel," l'homme secoua la tête en regardant autour de lui. "Il n'aime pas la subtilité hein?"

"Normalement si," Ritter regarda la désordre, incrédule. "La plupart de ses meurtres ressemblent à des accidents ou à des coïncidences, je suppose qu'il ne se sentait pas de faire autant d'efforts aujourd'hui."

"Qu'est-ce qui l'a mis hors de lui selon toi?"

Ritter ne répondit pas aussitôt, se rappelant la conversion qu'il avait eue avec l'énigmatique Mr. Black. "L'enfant... Ce qu'ils ont fait à l'enfant a mis Black en colère et il a perdu le contrôle."

"Ça se tient." L'autre homme hocha la tête, "on ferait mieux d'appeler le légiste... et dites lui de prendre une serpillère."

"Je retourne aux bureaux," Ritter leva une main devant son nez pour bloquer une partie des odeurs. "Vos hommes peuvent rester surveiller l'endroit?"

"Bien sûr," acquiesça l'autre homme. "Prend ton temps."

"Je reviens aussi vite que possible," Ritter jeta un dernier regard à l'horrible scène et disparu.

"Vous savez," dit l'homme à son équipe, à voix basse. "je trouve que c'est bien dommage qu'il n'y en ait pas eu plus quand Black est arrivé." Les hommes le regardèrent, leurs visages étaient inexpressifs, "d'un autre côté, on dirait que ce n'est pas son genre de s'arrêter en chemin." Il fit un geste pour désigner le carnage, "je suis prêt à parier qu'on va en retrouver d'autres dans le futur. Et je suis également prêt à parier que si quelque chose dans le genre arrive de nouveau, ça sera mis sur le compte de Mr. Black."

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Harry retourna à sa chambre d'hôtel et commença aussitôt à faire son sac.

"Quelque chose ne va pas?" Demanda nerveusement le Professeur, "qu'est-il arrivé?"

"Je vais partir d'ici," Harry avait les yeux dans le vide. "Je ne sais pas encore ce que je ferai ensuite."

"Qu'est-il arrivé?" Répéta le Professeur.

"Un groupe de futurs mangemorts a tué une petite fille," Harry fit une pause. "Je les ai tués."

"Je vois," le Professeur hocha la tête. "Pourquoi tu ne resterais pas avec nous pendant un moment?"

"Rester avec vous?"

"Oui," répondit le Professeur. "Tu pourrais voir le Zeppelin, et puis on pourrait discuter de nos nouvelles inventions et oublier que cette journée a eu lieu."

Harry hocha la tête, "d'accord."

"Je vais créer un portoloin," le Professeur attrapa l'un des stylos offert par l'hôtel. "Va chercher Henchgirl."

« « « « « « « « « « « « « «

"Mr. Black est en Allemagne monsieur," annonça un gros type sale à une personne dans l'ombre. "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on fasse?"

"Vois si tu peux le contacter," répondit l'homme dans l'ombre. "Vois s'il veut bien nous accorder le même arrangement qu'il a passé avec les italiens."

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée monsieur," l'homme passa nerveusement la langue sur ses lèvres. "Black n'est pas de très bonne humeur pour le moment."

"Que s'est-il passé?"

"Un groupe de fanatiques du sang pur a tué une enfant," répondit le gros type. "Black en a tué plusieurs, mais pas tous et je ne crois pas qu'il sera heureux de voir qui que ce soit pour le moment."

"Je vois... dis aux hommes," l'homme dans l'ombre marqua une pause. "Dis leur que la chasse aux fanatiques est ouverte, plus vite ils seront morts, plus vite Black quittera le pays."

"Vous voulez toujours obéir aux règles de Black?"

"Qu'a-t-il fait aux fanatiques?" Demanda la personne en haussant les sourcils.

"J'ai cru comprendre que le légiste va passer la majeure partie de la semaine à essayer de trouver quel morceau appartient à qui," répondit l'homme. "Et plusieurs flics disent que c'est le calme avant la tempête, ils disent que Black va se déchainer."

"Suivons les règles de Black," conclut l'homme dans l'ombre. "Et commencez à vous occuper des fanatiques, plus tôt ils seront morts, plus tôt Black partira."

"Oui monsieur."

« « « « « « « « « «

TN : alors, une précision : Lubyanka était le quartier général du KGB

Désolé pour le délai, j'espérais l'avoir mis pour Noël, mais c'est horrible les vacances, pas une minute à moi. Vivement la reprise et bonnes fêtes à tous !


	14. Le massacre Black

TN : Bon, j'avais parlé du vendredi 31 pour publier ça, mais il est prêt depuis mercredi déjà, et puisque demain je ne suis pas sûr du tout d'être chez moi... Bref, c'est honteux, encore une fois je ne respecte pas la date annoncée ;)

Par ailleurs, je l'avais dit à quelqu'un dans les réponses au review, ce titre ( The Black massacre ) a un jeu de mot impossible à retranscrire qui signifie 'le sombre massacre', ou 'le massacre noir', tout en laissant le nom Black dedans un anglais...

De retour chez les fous...

Le massacre Black

"Luna," appela Laetus Lovegood à l'attention de sa fille unique. "J'ai une autre mission pour toi."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est papa?" La jeune fille rêveuse entra dans la pièce, "tu veux que j'aille en Allemagne?"

"Non, je vais m'occuper de ça." Aucune chance qu'il envoie sa fille en Allemagne après ce qui s'y était passé ces derniers jours. "J'ai quelque chose de plus important sur lequel tu dois faire un rapport."

"Quoi?" Luna cligna des yeux, curieuse. "A-t-on finalement des preuves qui indiquent que la famille Malefoy descend d'elfes de maison?"

"Pas encore," Laetus fronça les sourcils. "Le ministère ne veut toujours pas m'en confier un pour que je le teste."

"Oh," les épaules de Luna s'affaissèrent, elle était déçue. "C'est trop dommage, qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi alors?"

"Je veux que tu ailles en Hollande pour obtenir d'avantage d'informations sur le Ronflak."

"Ok papa," accepta Luna. "J'espère que tu ne t'ennuieras pas trop à écrire une histoire sur tous ces meurtres en Allemagne."

"Je l'espère aussi, chérie" acquiesça Laetus. "Mais quelqu'un doit le faire et puisque tu as l'article intéressant, je suis coincé avec l'ennuyeux."

Luna marcha jusqu'au feu, jeta un poignée de poudre dans le cheminée et cria sa destination. Elle cria de plaisir en se faisant trimballer à travers le réseau de cheminées jusqu'au lieu d'arrivée.

"Bienvenue en Hollande," salua un homme à son arrivée. "En quoi puis-je vous aider?"

"Je dois rencontrer quelqu'un du département des créatures magiques, pour obtenir des informations nécessaires à un article du Chicaneur." Luna fit un grand sourire.

"Ah oui," acquiesça l'homme en vérifiant sa liste. "On vous attendait."

"Vraiment?" demanda Luna, ravie, "j'ai été déclarée ennemie de la nation? Vous allez m'emprisonner dans votre prison secrète sur la lune?"

"Hein?" L'agent des douanes lui lança un regard bizarre, "hé Doc, votre journaliste est ici."

"Bonjour Miss Lovegood," l'homme qui devait être Doc entra. "Je suis le Docteur Wim Cornelissen. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez quelques questions à me poser?"

"En effet," acquiesça Luna. "Pourquoi personne n'a été capable de découvrir l'existence des Ronflaks avant aujourd'hui?"

"Nous avons découvert que les mâles émettent un sortilège de repousse sorcier qui nous avait empêché de les remarquer jusqu'à présent."

"Et concernant les femelles?"

"Les Ronflaks aiment se terrer dans les grandes collines, et les femelles ne quittent que rarement les lieux de nidation." Le Docteur sourit, "et elles émettent également un sort de repousse moldu. Nous pensons que c'est pour ça que les moldus croient que la Hollande est un pays plat."

"Parce qu'il y a des Ronflaks qui vivent dans toutes les collines?" Demanda Luna en haussant les sourcils.

"Oui," répondit le Docteur en riant. "Fascinant n'est-ce pas?"

« « « « « « « « « « « « «

"Entre Hans," le chef sortit une bouteille de son bureau. "Et assied-toi."

L'officier s'assit, le visage très pâle, "qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?"

"J'ai les rapports," le chef fit un signe en direction de la pile de feuilles sur son bureau. "Mais j'aimerai entendre ce que tu as vu."

"J'ai emmené Mr. Black au Blut Hexe, Mr. Black a détruit la porte et il est entré... "

"Une question rapide Hans," interrompit le chef. "Avait-il sa baguette quand il a détruit la porte?"

"Je... non," Hans regarda son père, choqué. "Je me souviens l'avoir vu sortir sa baguette quand il est entré dans le bar."

"Je vois," acquiesça le chef. "Il est connu pour avoir déjà utilisé de la magie sans baguette par le passé, et je me demandais s'il l'avait utilisée cette fois. Continue."

"Oui papa, il est ressorti quelques minutes plus tard et m'a demandé de l'emmener à Tierparkstrasse. Il m'a ordonné d'attendre à notre point d'arrivée et il est allé plus loin dans la rue." Hans respira profondément, "J'ai appelé les hommes et nous sommes arrivés à la maison environ deux minutes plus tard, et nous avons trouvé Black au-dessus d'un homme mort, tourné vers une pièce pleine de corps."

"Je vois," le chef hocha la tête. "Merci Hans, je comprends maintenant."

"Tu comprends quoi papa?" Les yeux de Hans montraient sa confusion.

"Pourquoi il a agit si ouvertement." Le chef se servit un verre et fit signe à son fils d'en faire autant. "Quand j'ai décidé de demander son aide, je l'ai fait en supposant qu'il... résoudrait notre problème de la même manière que par le passé."

"Tu t'attendais à ce qu'ils meurent dans un accident?" Hans bu une gorgée, "ou que ce soit un cas très clair de légitime défense?"

"Exactement," acquiesça le chef. "Et j'étais plus que surpris quand j'ai découvert ce qu'il avait fait. Maintenant j'aimerai que tu réfléchisses, est-ce que tu l'as vu faire quelque chose d'illégal?"

"Je... non," Hans secoua la tête. "La pire chose qu'il ait faite sous mes yeux, c'est détruire une porte."

"C'est qui pourrait lui valoir un amende au pire," le chef sourit. "Les experts ont passé un bout de temps dans cette maison, tu sais ce qu'ils ont découvert?"

"Je ne suis pas sûr," Hans haussa les épaules. "Qu'ont-ils découvert?"

"Rien," le vieil homme sourit. "Ils ne peuvent même pas prouver que des sorts ont été utilisés, encore moins que Black en a lancé. Donc ce qu'on a, c'est aucune preuve et une pièce pleine de témoins morts."

"Mais j'ai vu Black aller à cette maison," Hans bu une autre gorgée. "Ça n'a aucune valeur?"

"Tu l'as vu marcher jusqu'à une maison," rétorqua le vieil homme. "Mais tu ne l'as vu commettre aucun crime, il dira qu'il a trouvé la maison comme ça. Pendant combien de temps était-il hors de ton champ de vision?"

"Pas plus de cinq minutes."

"Donc tu attends que je croie qu'un homme a été capable de tuer plusieurs fanatiques du sang pur sans laisser le moindre indice?" Le chef sourit, "et qu'il a été capable de faire ça en moins de cinq minutes."

"Je vois," Hans hocha la tête. "Mais pourquoi n'a-t-il pas fait ça comme il fait d'habitude?"

"Certaines choses," le vieil homme passa ses doigts sur un endroit précis de son bras. "Certaines choses laissent une marque sur les gens, je pense que ton dossier aura faire ressurgir trop de vieux souvenirs."

"Qu'est-ce que tu... " Hans s'arrêta en comprenant pourquoi son père se frottait le bras. "Je comprends papa, merci de m'avoir expliqué les choses."

"Je suis toujours heureux de t'expliquer quelque chose Hans," répondit le chef. "On dirait que Black est en train de se calmer."

"Pourquoi tu dis ça papa?"

"Au cours des derniers jours, il y a eu de nombreux meurtres." Le vieil homme désigna la pile de dossiers sur son bureau, "certains étaient très sales, d'autres propres, professionnels."

"Et?"

"Les deux derniers ont l'air d'accidents," le vieil homme sourit. "Et un autre ressemble à un suicide. Un homme était si saoul qu'il s'est évanoui et noyé dans cinq centimètres d'eau, un autre a traversé la route et s'est fait heurter par un gros camion."

"Et concernant le suicide?"

"Retrouvé avec une corde autour du cou dans une pièce fermée, même si certains disent que Black n'a pas tué celui-la." Le vieil homme laissa échapper un rire, "ils disent qu'il s'est suicidé parce que c'est tout ce qu'il a trouvé pour s'échapper."

"Il y a une dernière chose que j'aimerai demander si ça ne pose pas de problèmes?"

"Quoi donc Hans?"

"Ont-ils pu identifier un des sorts qu'il a utilisé pour éliminer les hommes dans la maison?"

"Aucune signature magique, mais l'un des experts dit que les dommages sont similaires à ceux causés par de vieux sorts de bataille russes."

"Je vois," Hans hocha la tête. "Ça coïncide avec ce que les gens disent sur lui."

"Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire maintenant?" Le chef termina son verre et s'en servit un nouveau, "à présent que ton affaire est bouclée."

"J'ai une dernière chose dont je dois m'occuper avant de clore le dossier," Hans fit un sourire narquois. "Et j'ai l'intention d'y prendre du plaisir."

"Alors tu ferais mieux de t'en occuper Hans," le chef fit un signe de la main pour le congédier. "Il est toujours bon de faire les choses le plus tôt possible."

"Au revoir monsieur," Hans se leva et ouvrit la porte.

"Au revoir fils," répondit le chef à son fils qui s'éloignait.

Hans marcha le long du couloir jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve devant la porte d'une salle d'interrogatoire. "Alors?"

"Il vous attend monsieur," répondit un autre officier. "Vous êtes sûr de vouloir qu'on enregistre ça?"

"Je suis sûr," acquiesça Hans. "N'en ratez pas une seconde."

"Ok," l'autre officier haussa les épaules. "Si c'est ce que vous voulez."

Hans entra dans la pièce presque vide et s'assit face au suspect. "Bonjour monsieur, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?"

"Vous n'avez rien contre moi," l'homme plutôt moche fit un sourire méprisant. "Mon arrestation est illégale et vous devez me laisser partir."

"Arrestation?" s'exclama Hans, l'air choqué, "vous n'avez pas été arrêté. Vous avez été emmené ici pour déposer une plainte contre l'homme qui a détruit la porte de votre bar. A moins bien sûr que vous ne préfériez laisser couler?"

"Non," répondit le moche avec un air suffisant. "Il n'a pas respecté la loi et je veux qu'il aille en prison pour ça."

"Et bien," Hans secoua la tête. "Je ne crois pas qu'il ira en prison, mais il aura une grosse amende à payer ainsi que les réparations de votre propriété."

"Bien," le type moche hocha la tête. "Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors?"

"Signez simplement ces papiers," Hans fit glisser quelques feuilles sur la table, "et on pourra commencer."

"Vous essayez de me piéger?" L'homme repoussant vérifia les papiers avec prudence. "Je veux dire, tout à l'air en ordre."

"Bien," Hans hocha la tête. "Je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez mécontent de notre service pendant votre séjour ici en tant qu'invité."

"Je peux partir maintenant?"

"Un instant," Hans se leva et marcha jusqu'à la porte. "Vous avez encore à identifier l'homme qui a endommagé votre propriété."

"Ah," l'homme fit un large sourire. "Je suppose que ça sera sympa d'être de l'autre côté du miroir pour une fois."

"J'en suis sûr," Hans hocha la tête et cogna à la porte.

"De quoi avez-vous besoin?" L'officier avec qui il avait discuté passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement.

"J'ai une plainte que j'aimerai que vous traitiez," Hans tendit les quelques feuilles. "Et j'ai besoin que vous alliez chercher Mr. Black, je le veux dans la ligne des suspects."

"Pas de problème," l'officier lutta pour masquer son amusement. "J'essaye de le ramener aussi vite que possible."

"Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire?" La terreur était clairement visible sur le visage de l'homme, "vous venez de lui demander d'amener Mr. Black?"

"Et bien oui," acquiesça Hans. "Vous ne saviez pas que c'était lui qui avait détruit la porte de votre bar?"

"Vous n'avez rien dit à propos de Mr. Black," le propriétaire du bar secoua la tête. "Je ne veux pas porter plainte, je veux laisser les choses comme ça."

"J'ai peur qu'on ne puisse pas faire ça monsieur," Hans haussa les épaules. "Les papiers ont déjà été remplis et je ne peux rien faire pour stopper le processus maintenant."

"Je ne veux pas aller au tribunal contre Mr. Black." L'homme jeta un regard furtif autour de la pièce, "Je ne veux pas porter plainte."

"La seule chose qui pourrait me faire stopper les choses, ce serait que vous admettiez avoir fait un faux témoignage," Hans garda une expression amicale sur le visage. "Et je vous conseille de ne pas le faire parce que l'amende pour un faux témoignage est plutôt élevée."

"Je l'admet, j'ai menti." cria le type moche, "et j'ai fait plein d'autres choses. Annulez cette plainte."

"Vraiment?" Hans avait un regard de prédateur, "quelles autres choses?"

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

"Bienvenue tout le monde, à nouveau," Dumbledore offrit son sourire de grand-père à toute la salle. "J'ai organisé cette réunion de l'Ordre du Phœnix pour donner des ordres. Mon premier ordre est que les membres de l'Ordre qui ont recherché Mr. Potter sur mes ordres se lèvent et présentent leurs découvertes à l'Ordre."

"Vraiment Albus," Minerva fronça les sourcils. "Vous ne pouviez pas trouver un moyen de tourner votre phrase autrement qu'en disant le mot 'ordre' tant de fois?"

"Non, je ne pouvais pas." Le directeur prit un bonbon au citron, "si personne n'a rien à nous rapporter... alors Alastor aimerait partager quelque chose avec nous."

"Black est de retour," l'homme aux cicatrices fit un sourire mauvais. "Et il a été occupé."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?" Demanda un membre quelconque de l'Ordre pour faire avancer les choses.

"En Italie il a réussit à convaincre la Mafia que soutenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas," Maugrey fit une pause. "dans leur intérêt."

"Comment a-t-il réussit à faire ça?" Demanda Dumbledore en haussant les sourcils.

"Il leur a dit que s'ils n'obéissaient pas, il les tuerait tous." Le vieil auror eut un rire sifflant, "certains n'ont pas cru qu'il en était capable et l'ont attaqué dans sa chambre d'hôtel."

"Et alors?"

"Il a balancé le premier par une fenêtre, un second dans des escaliers, et il a vidé le dernier comme un poisson." L'œil de Maugrey tournait dans tous les sens, "après ça il est allé en Suisse. Le Sombre Branleur a du le découvrir parce qu'il a envoyé un groupe d'hommes pour faire un exemple."

"Quelqu'un a-t-il été blessé dans l'attaque?" Les yeux de Dumbledore reflétèrent son sérieux, "est-ce que les autorités suisses ont besoin d'aide pour contenir cette attaque?"

"Personne n'a été blessé," Maugrey secoua la tête. "Enfin personne d'important n'a été blessé. Tous les mangemorts sont morts dans un accident avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit, officieusement Black a trafiqué leur portoloin mais personne ne peut le prouver."

"Est-ce que certains mangemorts ont été identifiés comme faisant partie de ses lieutenants?" Demanda prudemment Dumbledore.

"Les suisses croient qu'un des corps pourrait appartenir à Lucius Malefoy," la voix de Maugrey montrait un soupçon de satisfaction. "Et si c'est le cas, alors je dis que ça n'aurait pas pu mieux tomber."

"Ça expliquerait pourquoi le Ministre a ordonné qu'une équipe d'aurors reste en alerte vingt-quatre sur vingt-quatre." Shacklebolt rejoignit la discussion, "il a également mentionné qu'il pourrait y avoir quelques voyages internationaux au cours de notre 'mission secrète.'"

"Je vois," acquiesça Dumbledore. "Où est Mr. Black à présent?"

"Allemagne," Maugrey jeta un poignée de coupures de journaux sur la table. "Et pendant son séjour là-bas, il a virtuellement anéanti tout soutien auquel Voldemort aurait pu faire appel.

L'ordre passa plusieurs minutes à lire les articles et à se les faire passer.

_Die Unduldsamkeit _

_Nous, les éditeurs, sommes désolés d'annoncer que ceci est le dernier numéro de 'Die Unduldsamkeit, le journal des gens qui détestent les moldus.' Malheureusement, des choses comme : l'augmentation des coûts de production, le fait qu'à cause de Mr. Black la rubrique nécrologie soit plus grande que nos trois derniers numéros combinés, et le fait que nous ayons peur pour nos vies, nous ont poussés à prendre la décision qu'il était temps d'arrêter avant que nous ne subissions un accident ou que nous ne soyons tués d'une manière étrange et douloureuse. Nous tenons à signaler que 'Die Toleranz, le journal des gens qui aiment les moldus et qui craignent Mr. Black' arrivera la semaine prochaine pour combler le vide laissé par la disparition de Die Unduldsamkeit. _

_Bain de sang en Allemagne : voir page A14_

_Par Laetus Lovegood_

_La mort est en Allemagne est elle s'appelle Black. Au cours de la semaine, les morgues allemandes ont été remplies par des fanatiques du sang pur et d'autres sympathisants des mangemorts. Ils ont été poignardés, lynchés, ensorcelés, empoisonnés, leurs morts ont été rapides et propres, lentes et douloureuses, et tout ce qui est possible entre ces deux extrêmes. Une fois au courant de la situation, nous au Chicaneur, avons ressenti le besoin de savoir ce qui avait déclenché cette suite d'évènements, et ce que nous avons découvert pourrait vous choquer. Le déclencheur de ce que beaucoup appellent 'le massacre Black' fut la mort d'une jeune née de moldus qui aurait dû commencer l'école à la rentrée prochaine. Des sources proches de l'enquête ont révélé que Mr. Black ne sera pas recherché pour un interrogatoire à cause du manque de preuves le reliant à ces crimes. Témoignant sous le couvert de l'anonymat, un des officiers du département de la justice a déclaré : "La mort de la petite fille a mis Mr. Black en colère, et je n'ai qu'une chose à dire à ce sujet. Ne le mettez pas en colère, vous ne l'aimerez pas quand il est en colère."_

TN : Bon, Hans est plutôt marrant finalement, ça rappelle un peu les suisses croisés plus tôt !

pour le père flic qui se passe la main sur le bras, on peut supposer qu'il était dans un des camps qui pratiquait les tatouages, mais alors il était enfant à l'époque et très proche de la retraite ici. Si vous voyez une autre explication ? ( Il n'est pas mangemort hein )

Le journal allemand au nom imprononçable veut dire 'intolérance', allez savoir pourquoi puisque 'tolérance' se dit « toleranz »

Bonne année à tous !


	15. Lead Zeppelin

Lead Zeppelin

"Alors?" demanda Henchgirl dont le visage trahissait l'inquiétude, "comment il va?"

"Il s'est endormi juste après avoir fini la seconde bouteille." Le Professeur s'assit à côté de son assistante, "je suis inquiet à son sujet."

"Moi aussi," acquiesça Henchgirl. "Qu'est-ce qui a causé tout ça?"

"Il a vu des choses terribles aujourd'hui," le Professeur secoua la tête. "Des choses vraiment terribles."

"Quoi?"

"Je ne peux pas te le dire Henchgirl," le Professeur avait un regard triste sur le visage. "Je ne peux me résoudre à le dire."

"Je comprends," Henchgirl hocha la tête.

"Il a commencé à parler après avoir finit la première bouteille," le Professeur fit une pause. "Il m'a dit des choses vraiment choquantes."

"Quel genre de choses?"

"Des choses vraiment choquantes," le Professeur leva une main. "Avant que je ne te raconte, je veux que tu te souviennes qu'il est notre ami et que nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour nous tenir à ses côtés."

"Je sais Professeur," Henchgirl commençait à s'inquiéter. "Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu te dire pour que tu aies peur que je change d'avis?"

"Et bien," commença le Professeur. "Il m'a dit... "

« « « « « « « « « «

Harry se réveilla tard le lendemain matin, avec un violent mal de tête. "Oh mon dieu, où je suis?"

"Tu es dans notre hangar," répondit le Professeur d'une voix forte. "Tu veux visiter?"

"J'aimerai quelque chose pour tuer cette gueule de bois," siffla Harry. "Ou quelque chose pour me tuer, pour le moment je me fiche d'avoir l'un ou l'autre."

"Je vais demander à Henchgirl de préparer quelque chose en vitesse," acquiesça le Professeur. "Je reviens."

Harry passa plusieurs minutes vautré par terre, agonisant, avant que le Professeur ne revienne, "tu l'as?"

"Yep," le Professeur hocha fièrement la tête. "Une gorgée de ce truc tuerait un troupeau d'éléphants."

"Tu sais que j'étais sarcastique à propos de cette histoire de me tuer, pas vrai?" Demanda Harry sans ouvrir les yeux.

"Oui," le Professeur hocha nerveusement la tête. "Bien sûr que je le sais, je reviens avec la potion. J'ai juste besoin de... la sortir de la pièce quelques minutes avant de te la donner."

"Parfait," souffla Harry. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça."

"Et voilà," le Professeur revint avec un potion à l'aspect étrange. "Une gorgée fera disparaître le mal de tête."

"Merci," Harry descendit la potion d'un trait. "Pourquoi ça n'a pas le goût du plancher d'une chambre de mecs?"

"J'ai posé cette question à Henchgirl une fois," le Professeur sourit. "Elle m'a dit qu'elle pouvait leur donner un goût horrible si je le veux, mais que ça ajoute plusieurs étapes à la préparation et ça n'a pas d'autre intérêt que de rendre ma vie plus misérable."

"Ah," les yeux d'Harry se plissèrent lorsqu'il repensa à toutes les horribles concoctions que Mme Pomfresh lui avait données au fil des ans. "Si on allait voir votre zeppelin?"

"Allons-y," accepta le Professeur. "Par ici."

"D'accord," Harry haussa les épaules et suivit le Professeur.

"Le voilà," annonça fièrement le Professeur. "Long de deux cent mètres pour quarante deux mètres de diamètre. Capable d'aller à des vitesses supérieures à deux cents kilomètres heure et nous pensons que les enchantements resteront fonctionnels pendant plus de quatre-vingt douze années sans maintenance."

"Et je persiste à dire qu'une montgolfière aurait été un meilleur choix," Henchgirl entra dans la conversation. "Une structure souple ou semi rigide offre de nombreux avantages par rapport à une structure entièrement rigide."

"Silence," le Professeur lança un regard mauvais à son assistante. "Une structure non rigide n'aurait pas fournit la plateforme idéale pour nos recherches."

"Admet-le," Henchgirl foudroya le Professeur du regard. "Tu voulais juste montrer tes 'grands talents d'ingénieur' en construisant la grande structure, sans prendre en compte le fait qu'un des autres modèles aurait été meilleur."

"Comment oses-tu remettre en question... "

"Wow," interrompit Harry, "quoique ce soit, c'est génial. Avec quoi vous l'avez rempli?"

"Rien," le Professeur se détourna d'Henchgirl qui le foudroyait du regard. "C'est plus efficace comme ça."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par rien?" Harry lança un regard étrange à ses deux amis, "comment vous pouvez le remplir de vide?"

"Tout est une question de quantité," le Professeur commença son explication. "Si c'est plus lourd que le matériel déplacé, alors il s'élève, si c'est plus léger, il tombe et si le poids est équivalent, alors la flottaison est neutre."

"Mais comment pouvez-vous... " Harry s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir, "peu importe, je ne veux pas savoir comment vous faites ça. Comment on fait pour monter et descendre?"

"Pour monter, on pompe de l'air environnant dans notre réservoir, pour descendre on en éjecte et pour stagner on en ajoute ou on en retire selon qu'on était en train de descendre ou de monter."

"Comme un sous-marin?" Demanda prudemment Harry.

"Un quoi?" Demanda le Professeur.

"C'est un bateau qui va sous l'eau," répondit Harry. "Je pense que ça fonctionne comme votre dirigeable."

"Henchgirl, note ça."

"Comment vous empêchez les collisions avec les autres appareils volants?"

"Collisions? D'autres engins volants?" Le Professeur semblait nerveux.

"Vous êtes au courant que le ciel est plein d'autres appareils volants n'est-ce pas?"

"Mais mes recherches indiquent que les moldus ont quasiment abandonné l'utilisation des dirigeables?" Le Professeur avait l'air perdu, "si c'est le cas, alors ils utilisent quoi?"

"Des avions, des hélicoptères, plein de choses." Dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

"C'est si répandu?" Le Professeur était intrigué, "mes sources disent qu'ils sont uniquement utilisés par les militaires et quelques familles très riches."

"Les choses ont changées," souligna Harry. "D'autres questions?"

"Non," le Professeur secoua la tête. "Merci encore Mr. Black, tu nous as sauvés d'un terrible accident en nous prévenant de la présence d'autres appareils volants."

"Content d'aider," Harry sourit. "Vous utilisez quoi pour alimenter les propulseurs?"

"Henchgirl et moi avons construit plusieurs turbines de Tesla pour fournir la puissance nécessaire," le Professeur fit un sourire. "On allait utiliser des moteurs Stirling, mais la conception de Tesla avait l'air plus intéressante."

"C'est bien, je suppose." Répondit Harry, notant mentalement qu'il devrait en apprendre plus sur l'ingénierie, "Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire pour l'équipage?"

"Du moment qu'on n'essaye rien de trop ambitieux, ce dirigeable a seulement besoin d'Henchgirl et moi." Le Professeur fit un sourire, "as-tu d'autres idées d'objets qu'on pourrait te construire?"

"Je sais pas," Harry haussa les épaules. "Ça pourrait être une bonne idée d'avoir une baguette de secours, une qui ressemblerait à autre chose, un truc dans le genre. J'aimerai aussi avoir un dispositif d'invisibilité ou de dissimulation qui empêcherait qu'on me voie à travers, contrairement à une cape d'invisibilité."

"On peut voir à travers une cape d'invisibilité?" Le Professeur haussa les sourcils, "Je ne savais pas, qui peut faire ça?"

"Je sais de source sûre qu'Alastor Maugrey et Albus Dumbledore le peuvent," Harry se gratta le front. "Je ne sais pas comment fait Dumbledore, mais Maugrey a un œil magique."

"Fascinant," le Professeur était perdu dans ses pensées. "Ça pourrait prendre du temps avant que j'arrive à créer quelque chose du genre."

"Pas de problème," Harry haussa les épaules. "Si vous pouvez créer quelque chose comme ça, très bien. Sinon tant pis."

"Merci pour ta confiance," ironisa le Professeur. "On se penchera là-dessus dès qu'on aura trouvé une solution au problème des collisions que tu as pointé plus tôt."

"Pourquoi ne pas essayer quelque chose de semblable au Magicobus?" Demanda Harry, l'air intéressé, "il doit circuler dans des rues encombrées et il ne percute rien."

"Ça ne marchera pas," le Professeur balaya la remarque de la main, "le... excuse-moi un instant."

"Bien sûr," Harry haussa les épaules.

"Henchgirl, HENCHGIRL." Le Professeur partit en courant à la recherche de son assistante. "

Le sourire d'Harry disparu dès que ses amis furent hors de vue, il se demandait toujours comment il devait se sentir après ce qu'il avait vu et fait. Ses vacances étaient censées être quelques mois de détente, elles devaient être toute une vie condensée dans des vacances d'été. Au lieu de ça, on aurait dit que l'univers refusait de le laisser tranquille, comme s'il était destiné à être toujours attaqué, ou entrainé dans les luttes d'autres personnes.

« « « « « « « «

"Oui?"

"Bonjour Mme Granger," le directeur fit un sourire. "Je pourrai parler à votre fille quelques minutes?"

"Bien sûr," Mme Granger sourit. "Entrez et asseyez-vous pendant que je vais chercher Hermione."

"Merci," le directeur lui fit son plus beau sourire de grand-père.

"Vous vouliez me voir professeur?" demanda Hermione en entrant dans la pièce.

"Oui," le directeur hocha la tête. "J'essaye d'entrer en contact avec Harry, et j'espérais que tu voudrais bien m'aider."

"Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de lui parler?" demanda Hermione sur un ton neutre.

"Il y a plusieurs choses que je dois lui dire, des choses que j'aurai du lui dire il y a fort longtemps." Le direction souffla, "J'aimerai aussi m'assurer qu'il a un moyen de contacter l'Ordre s'il a besoin d'aide ou qu'il a des ennuis."

"Ah," Hermione fronça les sourcils. "Alors vous n'allez pas le faire retourner dans la maison de sa famille?"

"Non," Dumbledore secoua la tête. "J'ai réalisé quelque chose après avoir entendu votre théorie expliquant son départ. Il y a un dicton, 'Ceux qui sont prêts à sacrifier la liberté pour la sécurité ne méritent ni la liberté, ni la sécurité.' Je me demande ce qui m'a poussé à être cet homme prêt à enlever sa liberté à quelqu'un pour le garder en sécurité."

"Je suis sûre que vous faisiez ce qui vous semblait être le mieux," Hermione essaya de réconforter le vieil homme.

"Il y a un dicton à propos des bonnes intentions," le directeur eu un sourire forcé. "Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu te parler. Tu n'aurais pas idée d'un endroit où l'on pourrait trouver Harry? Mr. Weasley semble penser qu'il vivrait ou travaillerait près d'un stade de Quidditch."

"Ron a des fois du mal à voir la différence entre ses rêves et ceux des autres," Hermione fronça les sourcils. "En continuant dans cette voie, je ne pense pas que vous trouverez Harry dans une des grandes bibliothèques mondiales ou dans une librairie. Peut-être... peut-être dans un cirque ou autour d'un parc d'attraction, peut-être un zoo."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça?" Les yeux de Dumbledore brillaient d'intérêt.

"Je pense qu'il veut remplir un été entier avec des choses qu'il n'a jamais pu vivre avant." Hermione fit une pause, "Harry n'a pas vraiment eu d'enfance donc je pense qu'il pourrait essayer de s'en offrir une."

"Merci," Albus se maudit silencieusement d'avoir été si idiot. "Tu as été d'une grande aide."

"Si vous trouvez Harry," Hermione se mordit la lèvre. "Dites-lui de m'écrire, et à Ron aussi."

"Je le ferai, et si tu trouves Harry." Dumbledore sortit deux petits objets de sa manche, "donne-lui en un."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est professeur?" Hermione saisit les deux objets.

"As-tu suivi l'enquête du Chicaneur sur Mr. Black?"

"Je ne lis pas le Chicaneur," Hermione secoua la tête. "Et je ne sais pas qui est 'Mr. Black'."

"Mr. Black est un sorcier qui voyage à travers l'Europe en faisant la vie dure aux mauvais sorciers," Dumbledore sourit. "Ces deux objets sont des connexions de cheminées portables que des hommes de Mr. Black ont développées. J'ai pu user de mon influence pour obtenir ces deux là avant qu'ils ne soient proposés au public. Il y a un petit manuel d'instruction gravé sur le côté de l'objet et on m'a dit que leur apparence ne les fera pas remarquer dans le monde moldu."

"Merci professeur," Hermione fit un sourire.

"Merci Hermione," le directeur lui retourna son sourire. "Si tu vois Harry, dis-lui... dis-lui que je suis vraiment désolé."

"Je lui dirai."

« « « « « « « « « « « «

"On perd trop de lecteurs au profit de ce foutu torchon qui appartient à Lovegood," un gros type agita les bras de manière comique. "Est-ce quelqu'un aurait une idée qui nous permette de récupérer des parts de marché et de faire remonter nos profits?"

"On pourrait se concentrer sur autre chose que des ragots et des rumeurs à peine vérifiées," suggéra un des autres hommes. "Peut-être que les goûts des gens en matière d'actualité ont changés depuis le retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom."

"J'aime ça," acquiesça le gros type. "Le public veut de la fantaisie pour ne plus penser au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ça réduira aussi les coûts de virer la plupart de nos journalistes, on n'en a pas besoin si on invente tout."

_Fudge serait un singe? _

_Nos sources révèlent que depuis l'investiture de Fudge en tant que ministre de la magie, les maîtres des potions du ministère ont reçu des demandes régulières pour du polynectar. Rien qui ne paraisse étrange jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un souligne que Slappy le chimpanzé avait disparu de sa cage l'année même où notre ministre est entré à Poudlard. Pour ceux qui l'auraient oublié, Slappy était le chimpanzé connu pour utiliser de la magie accidentelle dans le but de changer la couleur de ses... crottes._

_« « « « « « « « « « « « « _

TN : bon, certains passages étaient fatigants, surtout le côté technique du Zeppelin. Désolé pour les délais qui se rallongent, je suis en période de partiels mais je vous oublie pas. J'aurai aimé que ce chapitre soit meilleur... Heureusement, le prochain reprend le rythme de croisière qu'on apprécie tous je crois !

Au passage, je salue et remercie ceux qui postent des review sans être inscrits. Je ne peux pas vous répondre comme je le fais avec les autres, alors si vous voulez discuter, pensez-y !


	16. Train train

TRAIN TRAIN

"Au revoir Professeur, Henchgirl." Harry fit un sourire, "merci de m'avoir remonté le moral, j'avais vraiment... vraiment besoin de votre soutiens."

"C'est tout naturel mon ami," le Professeur sourit. "Continue seulement de nous donner des idées sur lesquelles travailler."

"Je le ferai," assura Harry en se tournant pour s'éloigner.

Harry marcha le long de plusieurs immeubles avant de s'arrêter et de faire signe à un taxi. Par moment, il oubliait qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter au sujet de l'argent comme une personne normale, ce n'était pas comme s'il en aurait besoin dans une année ou deux.

"On va où?" Le chauffeur de taxi ne prit même pas la peine de regarder son client.

"Centre ville," Harry ferma les yeux. "Réveillez-moi quand on arrive, et prenez votre temps je ne suis pas pressé."

"C'est partit," répondit le chauffeur. "Rien d'autre?"

"Non."

Le trajet se déroula en silence, et le chauffeur jeta plusieurs regards nerveux en direction de l'homme qui semblait endormi sur la banquette arrière de son taxi.

"On s'est arrêtés," dit Harry, sans s'embêter à ouvrir les yeux. "On est arrivés?"

"Oui monsieur," le chauffeur regardait droit devant lui. "Vous avez besoin d'autre chose?"

"Non," Harry tendit plusieurs billets à l'homme. "Bonne journée."

"Merci," le chauffeur hocha la tête en prenant les billets. "Vous aussi."

"Merci," Harry sortit du taxi et murmura pour lui-même. "L'Autriche, je pense que le mieux maintenant c'est d'aller en Autriche."

Les mains du chauffeur de taxi tremblèrent alors qu'il regardait l'homme partir. Il n'avait pas compris les ordres venant de plus haut quand ils lui avaient dit de garder un œil sur l'homme effrayant au visage non identifiable, et s'il avait été dans une branche de métier différente il aurait simplement ri et oublié ça.

Le chauffeur calma le tremblement de ses mains et s'inséra dans la circulation. L'homme étrange lui avait transmis un message à faire passer et il ne pensait pas qu'il serait bon pour sa santé de repousser sa transmission.

« « « « « « « « « « «

Il ne fallu pas beaucoup de temps à Harry pour trouver la seule boutique magique de la ville, et il y entra, nerveux.

"Un instant," répondit un vieil homme depuis l'arrière boutique, qu'Harry supposa être le propriétaire. "Que puis-je faire pour vous?"

"Je cherche un moyen de transport jusqu'en Autriche," dit Harry en faisant un petit sourire.

"Je peux arranger quelque chose pour vous," le vieil homme sourit. "Mais je crains que ça ne prenne un peu de temps."

"Combien?" demanda Harry en soufflant.

"Ça dépend," le vieil homme souriait toujours. "Il vaudrait mieux passer un peu de temps à regarder ma boutique, je suis sûr que j'aurai préparé ça au moment où vous viendrez avec vos achats."

"Très bien," accepta Harry.

"Les choses les plus intéressantes sont derrière cette porte," précisa le vieil homme. "Vous devriez commencer par là, les objets sur les étalages ici sont juste des babioles pour les touristes."

"Si vous le dites," répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Il commençait à se dire qu'aucun marchand dans le monde n'était sain d'esprit.

Harry alla derrière la porte indiquée et passa plusieurs minutes à flâner avant de retourner au comptoir avec une petite sélection des objets bizarres qu'il avait vu.

"Je vois que vous avez réussit à trouver quelques objets." Le propriétaire du magasin regarda les objets qu'Harry avait placé sur la table, "une sélection intéressante."

"J'ai surtout choisi les choses que je ne reconnaissais pas," admit Harry avec un grand sourire.

"Ceci," l'homme tenait un vieux drapeau de couleur bleu avec un disque doré entouré par une couronne verte à fleurs rouges, avec un petit drapeau de la Grande-Bretagne placé dans un coin. "Je crois que ce sont les couleurs d'un régiment d'infanterie britannique, je ne sais pas vraiment d'où il vient et je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous en dire plus à son sujet."

"Ce n'est rien," Harry haussa les épaules. "J'ai une amie qui adorera chercher d'où ça vient."

"Vous m'en voyez ravi. Le second objet," le propriétaire du magasin saisit une grosse boule en fer. "Est un donjon portable fabriqué pour un marquis, destiné à un usage... récréatif. Il est accompagné de tout un assortiment... d'outils, et d'une bibliothèque d'ouvrages de référence."

"Un usage récréatif?"

"On continue," l'homme attrapa une grande chaine. "Ceci est un fouet en acier composé d'un millier d'anneau attachés ensembles, il contient un grand assortiment d'enchantements qui permettent à un utilisateur talentueux de faire un nombre de choses incroyable."

"Merci," Harry sourit. "Est-ce que mon portoloin est prêt?"

"Avant que je ne réponde, je pense que vous voudrez acheter l'un de ces objets." Le vendeur posa une grande choppe à côté des achats d'Harry.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Harry regarda l'étrange récipient avec suspicion.

"C'est simplement quelque chose pour boire de la bière," le vieil homme fit un sourire. "Pourquoi?"

"C'est une boutique magique," Harry fit un pas en arrière. "Et j'attends que vous me disiez pourquoi vous vendez quelque chose de si banal dans votre boutique."

"Ah, c'est tout?" Le vieil homme fit un sourire, "maintenant que vous le mentionnez, j'ai peut-être accidentellement placé quelques charmes qui lui permettent de se remplir automatiquement directement en provenance des futs de quelques brasseries locales."

"Ah?" Harry se détendit, "pour combien de temps?"

"Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps les enchantements vont tenir," le vieil homme haussa les épaules. Après tout ce que ses cousins avaient infligé au garçon, il méritait bien une sorte de compensation. "Plusieurs années au moins."

"Je le prends," Harry était impatient de montrer ça aux jumeaux. "Merci."

"Et puisque vous avez acheté ça," le vendeur fit un grand sourire. "Il vous faut un de ceux-là."

"Un quoi?" Harry ferma les yeux et commença à se masser les tempes.

"Une gourde toujours pleine," le propriétaire posa une grosse gourde en argent sur la pile d'objets. "Elle peut se remplir par plusieurs dizaines de boissons non magiques de votre choix, c'est l'objet qu'il faut avoir en complètement de la choppe."

"Ok," accepta Harry. "Est-ce que le port... "

"Et si quelque chose devait accompagner la choppe et la gourde à la perfection, ce serait ce livre," le vendeur sortit un très gros livre. "Le guide des sorciers célibataires pour rendre heureux son sorcier, sa sorcière ou un groupe de Vélanes."

"Très bien," Harry fit un sourire forcé. "Est-ce que je peux avoir ce portoloin maintenant?"

"Pas de problèmes," le vendeur leva la main. "Le portoloin est prêt et il ne vous reste plus qu'à payer."

"Un instant," Harry tendit une main pleine de pièces. "Voilà."

"Merci," le vieil homme tendit à Harry un sac en toile contenant ses achats et une petite perle de verre. "Il s'activera dans trois, deux, un."

Harry sentit le monde tourbillonner, et le portoloin l'emmena jusqu'à sa prochaine destination.

"Bonjour," salua un homme portant un uniforme étrange à son arrivée, "comment allez-vous?"

"Ça va," Harry commença à se détendre. "Comment ça va en Autriche? Pas d'attaques ou d'évènements étranges?"

"Non monsieur," répondit l'agent des douanes maintenant curieux. "Pourquoi vous posez la question?"

"J'ai été soumis à beaucoup de stress ces derniers jours et j'espère avoir l'occasion de me détendre sans être dérangé par les choses bizarres qui se jettent sur ma route d'habitude."

"Je vois," l'agent des douanes fronça les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le sac?"

"Ça," Harry regarda le sac qui contenait les objets qu'il avait achetés dans la boutique bizarre. "Juste quelques objets que j'ai achetés en Allemagne."

"Je peux y jeter un œil?"

"Bien sûr," Harry posa le sac sur une table placée à côté.

En jetant un regard, l'agent des douanes écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait, "vous dites que vous avez acheté cet objet en Allemagne?"

"Oui," acquiesça Harry, "quelque chose ne va pas?"

"Non," l'homme secoua la tête. "Rien de mal, c'est que l'Histoire est un de mes hobbies et quand j'ai vu le drapeau... je peux vous demander votre nom?"

"Black," Harry tendit son passeport.

"Ce ne sera pas nécessaire," l'agent lui rendit le sac. "Laissez-moi être le premier à vous souhaiter la bienvenue en Autriche, et à vous souhaiter bonne chance et bonne chasse."

"Merci?" Harry hocha lentement la tête, "quelque chose d'autre?"

"Non monsieur," l'agent fit un sourire. "Je suis sûr que vous devez être fatigué de vos voyages, alors pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas en ville trouver un hôtel pendant que je vais faire un rapport à mes supérieurs."

"Ok?" Harry s'éloigna du bureau des douanes en entra dans le reste du bâtiment.

L'agent des douanes sourit en observant le départ calme du mystérieux Mr. Black, il avait pitié pour l'idiot que Mr. Black était venu éliminer.

IIIIIIIIII

En sortant du bureau des douanes, Harry fut submergé par le nombre de personnes marchant dans tous les sens avec empressement.

"Excusez-moi," dit une jeune femme, détournant l'attention d'Harry de tous ces passants. "Voulez-vous que je vous aide pour votre voyage?"

"Quoi?" Harry se tourna pour regarder la femme, "Désolé. Je ne m'attendais pas à voir ça." Harry fit un geste de la main pour désigner la foule.

"Je comprends," la femme hocha la tête. "Vienne est unique en son genre, c'est l'une des rares villes à utiliser un aéroport moldu pour accueillir les sorciers venus de l'étranger."

"Et ils ne remarquent rien de bizarre?"

"Pour la plupart, ils sont fatigués, frustrés, et dans un lieu qui ne leur est pas familier." La fille haussa les épaules, "quand je vois ça, je me dis parfois qu'on n'a même pas besoin de maintenir les enchantements."

"Je vois," dit Harry. "Ça se tient je suppose, que m'avez-vous demandé avant?"

"Oh," la fille rougit. "Je vous demandais si vous aviez besoin d'aide pour trouver un moyen de transport?"

"Je pourrai en avoir besoin," répondit Harry. "Quelles sont les possibilités?"

"Et bien," elle fit un sourire. "La première chose que vous devez choisir, c'est si vous voulez un moyen de transport moldu ou magique."

"Moldu plutôt," répondit Harry.

"Ok," la fille hocha la tête. "Vous avez besoin d'aide pour vous débrouiller dans le monde moldu?"

"Non," Harry secoua la tête. "Je ne crois pas que j'aurai de problèmes à me débrouiller."

"Alors passez une bonne journée monsieur," la fille fit un sourire chaleureux.

"Vous aussi." Harry sourit et se détourna pour aller se promener dans l'aéroport.

Harry passa un peu de temps à explorer l'aéroport, s'émerveillant devant ce qu'il pouvait voir, entendre et sentir. Il n'avait jamais connu quelque chose qui semblait si chaotique, tout était nouveau, et tellement fascinant que plusieurs heures étaient passées avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il avait passé la plupart du temps à regarder des avions décoller et atterrir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque finalement l'heure, un peu embarrassé par le fait d'avoir passé sa journée à fixer quelque chose d'aussi banal que des décollages et des atterrissages. Harry partit en direction de la gare ferroviaire.

"Un peu de lecture pour le train?" Demanda un vieil homme tenant un journal, "Seulement un Shilling, et ça vaut le coup."

"Très bien," Harry sortit quelques pièces de la monnaie demandée. "Merci."

"C'est toujours un plaisir d'aider un voyageur." Le vieil homme sourit. Malgré le fait qu'il soit né sans posséder beaucoup de magie, il souffrait quand même de la malédiction familiale, et il restait fidèle à la cause. Ça ne faisait pas de mal qu'il se fasse un peu d'argent sur le dos des fanatiques du sang pur au passage ; après tout, qui d'autre serait assez stupide pour prendre en chasse l'abominable Mr. Black. "Voilà votre monnaie, passez une bonne journée."

"Merci," Harry fit un sourire. "J'y compte bien."

Le vieil homme sourit en pensant au chaos qu'il voyait arriver grâce à son intervention, les dégâts causés aux forces du Seigneur des Ténèbres aillaient être immenses... pas mal pour un cracmol normalement pas assez bon pour mériter que les membres les plus coincés de la société magique le remarquent.

Harry n'attendit pas longtemps avant que son train n'arrive et il trouva rapidement une place dans le dernier wagon. Il ouvrit son journal pour passer le temps, et se désintéressa de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

IIIIIIIIII

"Alors?" Demanda nerveusement l'homme ressemblant à un rat.

"Après avoir écouté votre problème, je pense avoir trouvé une solution." Répondit un jeune homme en souriant, "cependant je continue à croire qu'il vaudrait mieux que je puisse examiner le lieu de l'accident pour vérifier que mes calculs sont bons."

"Et je ne peux toujours pas l'autoriser," Siffla Queudver. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas été ravi par l'accident de portoloin qui avait décimé une équipe en Suisse, et il avait passé ses nerfs sur le larbin capable de fabriquer les portoloins internationaux. "Comment ça fonctionne?"

"Il lance un sort basique pour vérifier l'altitude de la zone d'apparition quelques secondes avant la matérialisation, et l'annule automatiquement si la zone est située à plus de trois mètres du sol." Le jeune homme résista à l'envie de rire, "mais je dois reconnaître que j'ai encore un peu de mal à comprendre ce qui rend de telles mesures nécessaires."

"Je ne peux pas révéler nos secrets commerciaux et vous le savez." Queudver fronça les sourcils, pour le moment le fabriquant de portoloin était trop important pour se le mettre à dos, mais dès qu'il commencerait à se douter de quelque chose, ou deux secondes après qu'ils aient trouvé un autre sorcier capable de fabriquer des portoloins internationaux...

"Bon," déclara le fabriquant de portoloin, interrompant les réflexions de Queudver. "N'hésitez pas à revenir si vous rencontrez des problèmes ou si vous avez des questions, même si je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi une animalerie a besoin de portoloins aussi particuliers."

"Vous n'avez pas à le savoir," Queudver essaya (et échoua) d'avoir l'air menaçant, avant de disparaître dans un pop.

Il réapparu devant un trône, à l'intérieur d'une maison plongée dans l'obscurité.

"Alors?" Siffla l'obscure silhouette installée sur le trône.

"Je l'ai maître," Queudver tomba à genoux et commença à embrasser le bas de la robe de son maître.

"Alors apporte-le à l'équipe d'assaut," répondit la voix profonde.

"Oui maître," Queudver se releva et marcha lentement à reculons pour sortir de la pièce.

"Une dernière chose Queudver."

"Oui maître?" Répondit l'homme rat en se recroquevillant.

"Je veux que tu accompagnes le groupe," siffla la voix. "Je veux que tu me fasses un rapport sur la mission à ton retour."

"Oui maître," gémit le rat en quittant la pièce.

Le visage terrifié de Queudver se transforma en un air supérieur alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce réservée au groupe de mangemorts choisis pour aller éliminer Mr. Black.

"Debout," le sourire méprisant de Queudver s'élargit. "Et touchez le portoloin, vous ne voulez pas avoir à expliquer au Seigneur des Ténèbres pourquoi vous n'étiez pas en mission alors qu'il vous y avait assigné, et je ne vais pas attendre que vous soyez prêts."

Tous les mangemorts touchèrent le portoloin et préparèrent leurs baguettes.

Juste avant que le portoloin ne s'active, Queudver fit un sourire. "Mr. Black mourra ce soir."

Le groupe de mâchemorts réapparu en plein ciel et pendant une seconde terrifiante, Queudver comprit ce que la précédente équipe avait ressenti avant de trouver la mort. Plusieurs mangemorts poussèrent un cri alors que la gravité faisait son office et les entrainait vers leur perte, qui se trouva être à un mètre sous leur point d'apparition.

"Qui a hurlé? Qui est le lâche parmi l'armée du Seigneur des Ténèbres?" Lança Queudver en essayant de masquer sa propre nervosité.

La plupart des mangemorts ignorèrent le rat, même si une ou deux nouvelles recrues regardèrent leurs pieds, honteux.

"Où sommes-nous, et où est Black?" Siffla un vieux mangemort, "tu as intérêt à ne pas avoir fait d'erreur, le rat."

"Je n'ai pas fait d'erreur." Queudver se recroquevilla, oubliant sa précédente démonstration d'autorité. "On dirait qu'on est sur les rails du Poudlard Express."

"On dirait, en effet," admit de mauvaise grâce le mangemort plus âgé. "Black doit être dans le château, l'idiot amoureux des moldus a sûrement placé de nouvelles protections."

"Exact," admit nerveusement Queudver. "Ce n'est pas ma faut..."

Le reste des paroles de Queudver fut étouffé par le klaxon d'un train et le crissement des ses freins. La plupart des mangemorts n'eut même pas le temps de crier avant d'être écrasée par les roues du wagon de tête.

A l'arrière, Harry leva les yeux de son journal en entendant l'horrible crissement des freins au loin. Secouant la tête, Harry se demanda pendant un instant ce qui était arrivé pour causer un tel bruit, puis il haussa les épaules et retourna à son journal, il en entendrait bien parler s'il s'était passé quelque chose d'important.

"""""""""""""""

TN: d'après l'auteur, le drapeau mentionné est celui du KGL (King's German Legion ), un régiment du Hanovre qui a rejoint la Grande Bretagne et l'Irlande, début 19ème, pour continuer leurs combats contre les français.

Désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis, en plus des partiels, j'ai pas mal trainé, certains passages m'ont donné du mal et j'avais la tête ailleurs. Le prochain est sympa et plus long, on verra quand il arrive je préfère ne pas me mouiller.

J'en profite pour annoncer que je recherche un relecteur, une âme charitable qui voudrait bien m'aider. Aucune connaissance en anglais requise, j'ai surtout besoin de quelqu'un qui me dise si des passages ne sonnent pas bien français, j'ai pas forcément ce recul même si je me relis toujours une journée après avoir fini. Je lui transmettrai donc avant de publier. ( J'ai lu une traduction récemment, je voyais tous les mécanismes, je pouvais presque deviner les phrases d'origines, idiomatiques comme on dit, mais qui n'avaient plus trop de sens en français, et ça fait peur ! )


	17. CA dort

ÇA dort

Le retour des survivants de l'attaque contre Mr. Black se déroula devant le silence choqué de leurs alliés rassemblés. Tandis que les mâchemorts se regroupaient autour des deux survivants de l'équipe d'assaut, l'un d'eux laissa échapper un hoquet avant de rendre l'âme.

L'autre respira bruyamment, "c'... embuscade, tout le monde est mort." Il expira une dernière fois avant de rejoindre ses camarades dans la mort.

Les mangemorts rassemblés échangèrent des regards choqués, "qu'est-ce que nous allons faire?" Demanda l'un des plus jeunes membres.

"Toi tu vas informer le Seigneur des Ténèbres de ce qui vient d'arriver," répondit un mâchemorts plus expérimenté, "on va nettoyer ça."

"Bien." Accepta le nouveau mangemort, désireux de s'éloigner autant que possible de la scène sanglante.

Les mangemorts plus expérimentés regardèrent l'homme partir en masquant à peine leurs sourires narquois, sourires d'anticipation.

"QUOI?" Rugit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, "DOLORIS."

"Allez, au boulot," Le mangemort expérimenté fit un signe en direction des corps. "Notre maître ne va pas être content et s'il voit ça, ça risque de lui donner une excuse pour nous montrer à quel point la situation lui déplait."

Les mangemorts s'approchèrent et commencèrent à soulever les restes.

"Qu'est-ce que nous avons ici?" L'un d'eux sourit en attrapant un rat évanoui. Là où se trouvait normalement sa queue, il ne restait qu'un bout de chair ensanglanté, "il semblerait que le maître n'aura pas à nous montrer son déplaisir après tout."

"Hey," un autre mangemort se mit à ricaner. "Emmène-le devant le maître, on ne voudrait pas faire patienter le Seigneur des Ténèbres, après tout."

IIIIIIIIII

Peter se réveilla face au visage mécontent de son maître et faillit mouiller son pantalon en réalisant que le temps où il avait réussit à échapper à la mort était peut-être révolu.

"Dis-moi," La voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres était étrangement calme. "Dis-moi ce qui est arrivé aux hommes que j'avais envoyés pour tuer Black."

"J'... j'ai entendu un horrible cri et puis j'ai vu une lumière vive," Peter eut un frisson. "Je me suis changé en rat et j'ai senti une douleur dans ma queue, il y avait un son étrange et je ne pouvais rien voir après que le son se soit éloigné j'ai vu deux des récentes recrues qui essayaient d'activer le portoloin alors j'ai couru jusqu'à eux."

"Je vois," Le Seigneur des Ténèbres hocha la tête. "Même si cela m'attriste de le dire, la mort ne sera pas ta punition puisque j'ai encore besoin de toi. DOLORIS."

"Désolé, désolé maître." Pleurnicha le rat, "Je suis désolé de vous avoir déçu."

"Toi," Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se détourna du rat pour faire face à sa précédente victime. "Fais préparer une nouvelle équipe, et dis-leur de rentrer en ayant réussit."

"Oui maître," Répondit le jeune mangemort en sanglotant. "Je m'en occupe immédiatement."

IIIIIIIIII

"Merci à vous tous d'être venus," Le vieil homme grisonnant parcouru la pièce du regard. "Beaucoup d'entre vous ont entendu des rumeurs concernant un sorcier appelé Black, qui se balade à travers l'Europe en faisant la vie dure aux fanatiques et à d'autres sales types."

"Oui monsieur," Acquiesça un des hommes parmi le groupe. "Mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec nous?"

"Black est arrivé la nuit dernière... et il a décimé une équipe de mangemorts venus le tuer avant même qu'on ait une chance d'organiser une surveillance."

"Comment il s'y est pris?"

"Nous ne sommes pas sûrs," Admit le vieil homme en fronçant les sourcils. "Leur mort a l'air accidentelle et les corps étaient trop abimés pour tirer des conclusions."

"Alors il est toujours en colère à propos de ce qui s'est passé en Allemagne donc?"

"On dirait qu'il s'est un peu calmé," L'homme brandit quelques photos qui ressemblaient au sol d'un abattoir. "Comme vous pouvez le voir, quoiqu'il ait fait, c'était sale. Mais contrairement à la plupart des morts en Allemagne, cette fois ça ressemble à un accident et les collègues à l'étranger m'ont dit qu'il aime que ça à l'air d'accidents, ou de coïncidences... si on se fie à ses actions par le passé, ce qui est arrivé en Allemagne n'était pas normal."

"On a une idée de ce qui l'a mis hors de lui?"

"J'ai demandé," le vieil homme fronça les sourcils. "Et tout ce qu'on m'a dit, c'est que Mr. Black est très âgé, et qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'horrible qui a ravivé de mauvais souvenirs d'une terrible époque."

"Quelle terrible époque?" Demanda l'un des jeunes officiers.

"Les allemands pensent que Mr. Black a pu aider à la libération des camps," Souffla le vieil homme. "Ils pensent que ça pourrait être l'une des choses qui l'ont mis hors de lui."

Plusieurs des plus jeunes membres de la brigade semblèrent mal à l'aise alors que le silence s'installait après le dernier commentaire de leur Commandant.

"Comment voulez-vous qu'on agisse vis à vis de Mr. Black?" Demanda l'un des officier, brisant le silence.

"Gardez un œil sur lui et écoutez ce qu'il dit. On m'a dit qu'il aime donner des conseils aux gens qui le suivent, n'entrez pas dans sa chambre d'hôtel sans invitation, et soyez polis." Le vieil homme fit un sourire, "J'aimerai le faire venir ici pour qu'il visite les lieux et je ne pense pas qu'il viendra si nous sommes impolis."

IIIIIIIIII

Harry passa la majeure partie de la matinée dans son lit, à se la couler douce. Après des années passées à se lever aux aurores pour préparer le petit-déjeuner de sa 'famille', c'était étrange de faire la grasse matinée et de ne rien faire de la journée, mais la faim finit par le pousser hors du lit, jusqu'au téléphone de sa suite pour appeler le service de chambre. Après que son besoin de nourriture ait été satisfait, Harry parcouru la pièce du regard à la recherche de quelque chose pour se divertir. Ses yeux s'attardèrent un moment sur la grande télévision au centre de la pièce avant de se tourner à contrecœur vers son sac à dos, et les livres qu'il contenait. Hermione le tuerait s'il passait toutes ses vacances sans rien faire de constructif, d'autant qu'il se pourrait qu'un de ces livres renferme quelque chose d'utile lui permettant d'atteindre son dix-huitième anniversaire... Après un grognement accompagné d'un sourire cynique, Harry attrapa un des livres et commença à lire.

"Service d'étage," La lecture d'Harry fut interrompue par quelqu'un cognant à la porte.

"Un instant," Harry posa son livre sur la table près de sa chaise et s'avança jusqu'à la porte. "Entrez."

"Merci monsieur," L'employé de l'hôtel balaya la chambre du regard. "Vous étiez en train de lire ?"

"C'est toujours une bonne idée de prendre le temps de développer son esprit," Répondit Harry avec un grand sourire. "Avez-vous ce que j'ai commandé?"

"Juste ici monsieur," Acquiesça l'homme qui tenait un plateau. "Où voulez-vous que je le dépose monsieur?"

"Sur la table, ce sera très bien," Désigna Harry. "Autre chose?"

"Non monsieur," L'employé de l'hôtel secoua la tête. "Seulement que ce repas et les prochains sont offerts par la maison."

"Merci," Répondit Harry.

"De rien monsieur," Dit l'homme en hochant la tête. "Vous avez besoin d'autre chose?"

"Non," Harry secoua la tête. "J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin."

"Alors bonne journée monsieur."

Harry fixa l'homme alors qu'il refermait lentement la porte, son étrange comportement venait de raviver la paranoïa d'Harry. Jetant des regards vers la nourriture, partagé entre la faim et la méfiance, Harry attrapa l'un des livres et tourna les pages jusqu'à arriver dans la section sur les poisons.

Un mouvement de baguette et une incantation plus tard, Harry ressenti un mélange d'embrassement et de soulagement, s'il n'apprenait pas à se détendre il risquait de finir comme Maugrey avant la fin de l'été. D'un autre côté, Maugrey avait survécu à plusieurs tentatives d'assassinat.

"Professeur," Appela Harry avec son briquet. "Professeur, tu es là?"

"Non," Répondit une voix féminine. "Mais moi oui, de quoi tu as besoin Mr. Black?"

"Henchgirl?"

"Ouais," Elle gloussa. "Je peux t'aider?"

"Je me demandais si vous pourriez développer une sorte d'objet qui détecte les poisons, et d'autres choses," Demanda calmement Harry. "Ça serait bien qu'il puisse faire d'autres choses, mais je pensais surtout à la détection de poisons."

"Ok," Répondit la voix de Henchgirl. "On ajoutera un outil de détection sur notre liste, tu as besoin d'autre chose ?"

"Non," Répondit Harry en souriant. "Et toi?"

"Pas pour le moment," Répondit aussitôt Henchgirl. "Mais si je pense à quelque chose, je te le ferai savoir."

"Merci, au revoir."

"Bye."

La question réglée, Harry s'assit et commença son repas.

IIIIIIIIII

Au même moment, l'homme qui avait apporté la nourriture à Mr. Black s'apprêtait à faire son rapport.

"Surveillance de Black à QG," Murmura l'homme dans son zippo. "J'appelle pour faire mon rapport sur ma première rencontre avec Mr. Black."

"Allez-y," Répondit une voix dénuée d'émotion.

"J'ai apporté sa nourriture et nous avons parlé quelques minutes, il était en train de lire quand je suis arrivé et il m'a dit que la recherche était essentielle pour notre travail."

"Avez-vous vu ce qu'il lisait?"

"Non," Répondit l'agent avec regret. "La plupart des titres étaient dans une langue qui m'est inconnue."

"Je vois," Répondit la voix. "Continuez."

"Je suis parti après ça," Conclut l'homme. "Je pense qu'il a lancé un genre de sort de détection pendant que j'étais dans l'entrée, mais je n'ai pas reconnu la signature magique."

"C'est compréhensible, Mr. Black a l'habitude d'utiliser des sorts étranges et inconnus." La voix fit une pause, "on peut également penser que Mr. Black a comprit que vous n'étiez pas vraiment un employé de l'hôtel quand vous être entré dans sa chambre. D'après ce que je sais, personne n'a jamais pu le tromper et le surveiller une fois qu'il se lasse d'eux."

"Compris," Acquiesça l'homme. "Surveillance de Black, terminé."

"QG, terminé."

IIIIIIIIII

Harry passa le reste de la journée à lire des livres et à appeler le service d'étage. A la fin de la journée, Harry abandonna finalement ses livres et alla se coucher, des plans plein la tête pour la journée suivante.

Harry se réveilla tard le lendemain matin, et bondit hors du lit. Aujourd'hui serait le jour où il réaliserait son projet. Aujourd'hui il comptait faire quelque chose de si étrange et humiliant qu'aucun de ses amis à Poudlard ne devrait jamais l'apprendre.

Arrivé à la réception, Harry tendit sa clef.

"Vous voulez régler votre note monsieur?"

"Non," Harry secoua la tête. "Je sors pour la journée, et je risque de finir en buvant quelques verres, alors je ne veux pas la perdre."

"Je comprends monsieur," Répondit l'employé. "Nous la garderons pour vous jusqu'à votre retour."

"Merci," répondit Harry. "Je rentrerai ce soir, ou au plus tard demain."

"Passez une bonne journée monsieur," L'employé de l'hôtel attendit que son client soit hors de vue avant d'appeler ses supérieurs. Peu importe que Black se sache surveillé, ça aurait été impoli de le faire de manière flagrante.

IIIIIIIIII

"Bonjour monsieur," Deux hommes approchèrent Mr. Black. "Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?"

"Ça va bien," Répondit poliment Harry. "Et vous?"

"Ça va," Répondit l'homme. "Nous travaillons tous deux pour le département de la justice magique et nous nous demandions si nous pouvons vous poser quelques questions?"

"Bien sûr," Rit Harry en haussant les épaules. "Posez les."

"Pour commencer, ça vous dérange si on vous demande où vous comptez vous rendre aujourd'hui?"

"A Salzbourg," Répondit Harry en souriant. "On m'a dit que c'est une très belle ville et j'aimerai jeter un coup d'œil à différentes choses."

"C'est en effet une belle ville," Convint l'un des hommes. "Avez-vous déjà préparé votre moyen de transport?"

"Pas encore," Harry fit un sourire. "Vous avez un conseil à me donner?"

"Et bien," L'un d'eux fit un sourire. "Ça vous dirait de nous accompagner? Nous devons y aller de toutes façons."

"Parfait." Répondit Harry en souriant. "Et merci."

"Pas de problèmes," Dit l'homme en faisant un signe de tête à son partenaire qui disparu dans un pop. "Mon collègue sera de retour avec un portoloin dans quelques minutes."

"Merci," Dit Harry. "C'est une sacrée chance que vous deviez également vous rendre à Salzbourg."

"Ouais, une chance." L'homme fit un large sourire, résistant l'envie de rire. "Au fait, avez-vous entendu parler du groupe de mangemorts qu'on a retrouvé sur la voie l'autre jour?"

"Non," Les yeux d'Harry trahirent son inquiétude. "Que s'est-il passé? Quelqu'un a été blessé?"

"Seulement les mangemorts." L'homme admira la performance de Black, s'il n'en savait pas plus il aurait juré que Black n'avait rien à voir avec l'accident. "Il semblerait qu'ils ont utilisé un portoloin et qu'ils ont été tués par le train. Un chanceux... accident.."

"Ouais," Acquiesça Harry. "C'est une bonne chose qu'ils aient été mis hors jeu avant que quelqu'un ne soit blessé, une chance qu'ils aient été si négligents concernant leur point d'arrivée."

"Ouais," Acquiesça l'homme. "Une chance."

Leur conversation fut coupée par le retour de son partenaire.

"J'ai le portoloin," L'homme sourit en secouant une vieille chaussure. "Touchez-la et nous pourrons partir."

"Où allez-vous maintenant Mr. Black?" Demanda l'un des officiers autrichiens en souriant.

"Et bien," Harry fit une pause. "Tout d'abord, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerai faire dans les collines. Après ça, je compte bien m'amuser un peu."

"Très bien," acquiesça l'homme. "Allons-y."

Les trois hommes passèrent la plupart du voyage à discuter de toute sortes de sujets, de l'insurrection en Angleterre à cette étrange manie qu'avaient les mangemorts de mourir dans des accidents.

"On y est," L'un des officiers fit un sourire. "Sûrement le lieu le plus isolé que vous trouverez aux abords de la ville, les protections empêchent les gens de le remarquer et de venir en gâcher la beauté naturelle."

"Merci," Fît Harry en souriant. "J'apprécie vraiment que vous ayez pris le temps de m'amener ici."

"Pas de problème Mr. Black," Répondit le second officier, "nous somme ravis de vous tenir compagnie."

"J'ai quelque chose à faire," Dit Harry en souriant. "Je reviens vite."

"Amusez-vous bien," dit l'officier avec un large sourire.

"J'y comptes bien," Répondit innocemment Harry alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner.

Harry marcha tranquillement vers la colline la plus proche et se retrouva dans un petit ravin, et après avoir pris le temps de regarder autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait suivit, il s'éclaircit la voix et commença à chanter.

"Les collines sont vivantes, et elles mangent des gens," Il étouffa un rire. Il voulait faire ça depuis qu'il avait vu La Mélodie du Bonheur avec sa classe en primaire. "J'espère juste que personne n'apprendra jamais ce que j'ai fait ici." Marmonna Harry, s'ils venaient à l'apprendre, ses camarades de dortoir feraient en sorte qu'il n'oublie jamais, et qui sait de quoi Snape serait capable. Non, il valait mieux que tout ça reste son petit secret.

"T'as entendu ça," Murmura l'un des officiers cachés. " ÇA pourrait s'échapper."

"J'ai entendu," La voix de l'autre homme était morose. "Cela dit j'aimerai savoir comment il peut être au courant de l'existence de ÇA."

"Retournons sur le chemin," Répondit l'autre en murmurant lui aussi. "On m'a dit que Mr. Black aime faire semblant de ne pas remarquer que des gens le suivent."

Les deux hommes se relevèrent et rejoignirent le chemin quelques instants avant le retour d'Harry.

"Merci d'avoir attendu," Dit Harry en souriant. "J'avais juste quelque chose à évacuer."

"Pas de problème," L'un des officiers sourit lui aussi, "même si je crains que nous devions vous quitter à notre retour en ville."

"Oh," Harry haussa les sourcils. "Il s'est passé quelque chose ?"

"Oui," Acquiesça l'officier, "quelque chose dont nous devons nous occuper immédiatement."

"Bonne chance avec ça alors," dit Harry.

"Merci. Retournons en ville."

Les trois hommes retournèrent à Salzbourg et les deux officiers lui firent de chaleureux adieux, laissant Harry libre d'organiser des projets pour le reste de sa journée.

"Excusez-moi."

Harry se tourna pour faire face aux deux randonneuses plantureuses qui l'avaient interpellé. "Oui?"

"Vous ne sauriez pas où se trouve la visite pour La Mélodie du Bonheur par hasard ?"

"J'ai peur que non," Harry secoua la tête. "Mais ça a l'air intéressant, ça vous dérange si je vous accompagne?"

"Pas du tout," Les deux suédoises firent un grand sourire. "C'est parti."

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'Harry et ses accompagnatrices trouvent la visite et se joignent à la troupe. Ils passèrent les heures suivantes à visiter les endroits où le film avait été filmé en compagnie d'un groupe de baroudeurs ivres et chantants.

Ils finirent la nuit dans un hôtel appelé Yoho, à boire des pintes de bière en regardant la Mélodie du Bonheur à la télévision. Le dernier souvenir d'Harry, avant que tout ne devienne flou, fut d'être penché en arrière sous une pompe à bière tout en regardant un allemand plutôt gros vêtu d'un ensemble en latex rose avec tutu assorti danser sur l'une des tables.

IIIIIIIIII

"Monsieur," L'un des officiers chargés d'escorter Mr. Black entra précipitamment dans le bureau de son supérieur, "les protections qui retiennent ÇA commencent à se dégrader."

"Quoi?" Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils, "expliquez-vous."

"Nous étions en train de parler avec Mr. Black et il nous a informés qu'il souhaitait faire un crochet par les collines pour s'occuper de quelque chose," Commença l'officier. "Arrivés là-bas, il est parti seul de son côté."

"Et?"

"Nous l'avons vu observer les protections, puis il a crié que ÇA allait commencer à manger des gens." L'officier fronça les sourcils, "nous avons rejoint Mr. Black et il a prétendu avoir satisfait un besoin naturel."

"Il aime faire l'innocent," Le vieil homme balaya la remarque d'un geste de la main. "Que s'est-il passé ensuite?"

"Nous avons raccompagné Mr. Black à Salzbourg et nous l'avons vu partir avec deux jolies randonneuses suédoises." Précisa l'officier avec un grand sourire, "nous avons ensuite alerté toutes les personnes possibles à Salzbourg et nous sommes retournés à la prison."

"Continuez," Le vieil homme lutait pour rester calme.

"Il a fallu trois heures pour que les spécialistes trouvent le point faible dans les protections," L'officier secoua la tête, émerveillé. "Une équipe de douze experts a mis trois heures pour trouver une chose que Mr. Black a découvert en trente secondes. Il s'avère que quelqu'un a affaibli la partie qui contrôle les alarmes, une fois détruite, ils auraient pu libérer ÇA à tout moment."

"J'espère que le problème a été réglé?"

"Oui monsieur, on s'est occupés de tout et on enquête maintenant pour comprendre comment les protections ont été percées."

"Bien," Le vieil homme hocha la tête. "Mais je me demande quand même comment Black sait pour ÇA."

"Je me suis demandé la même chose, j'ai donc regardé dans les archives." L'officier passa nerveusement la langue sur ses lèvres, "comme vous le savez, treize personnes faisant partie du groupe qui a combattu ÇA ont survécu."

"Et?"

"Les noms de douze personnes ont été enregistrés," L'officier fit une pause. "Et le treizième... le treizième a été décrit comme un sorcier inconnu en noir."

"Je vois," souffla le vieil homme, " Les allemands ont dit qu'il était vieux, et les italiens disent qu'il l'est encore d'avantage."

"Monsieur?"

"Les italiens pensent qu'il est présent depuis au moins deux milles ans," Il se mit à rire. "Ça expliquerait comment il peut accomplir tout ce qu'il fait."

"Je suppose monsieur."

"""""""""""""""""""

TN: voilà pour ce chapitre. J'ai été excessivement lent, je sais et j'espère qu'un rythme plus normal sera d'actualité pour la suite. Le prochain est bien avancé mais n'attendez rien avant une semaine minimum quand même. Merci à Tarsec qui m'a relu très très vite, je pensais pas mettre le chapitre dès aujourd'hui mais puisqu'il est là...

Pour ceux qui sont meilleurs que moi en anglais, je suis pas sûr de la phrase sur le petit ravin près de la colline ( a small draw en VO), n'hésitez pas à me signaler si c'est faux. ( Ici ou ailleurs, mais dans ce chapitre c'est vraiment cette expression où j'ai beaucoup de doutes )

Juste en dessous, un petit supplément que j'ai également traduit.

"""""""""""""""

Il y a un millier d'années:

"Merci de nous avoir aidés à combattre ÇA," dit le sorcier à l'étranger. "Avant de partir, voudriez-vous au moins nous donner votre nom?"

"Les noms ne sont pas importants," répondit le sorciers portant une robe sombre. "J'ai fait ce que n'importe qui aurait fait s'il s'était retrouvé dans la même situation."

"Alors adieu étranger," répondit le sorcier. "Sachez que vous serez toujours bien accueilli sur ses terres."

"Merci... mon ami." Le sorcier sourit, puis sauta sur son cheval et chevaucha vers le soleil couchant. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi ses parents avaient choisit de lui donner un nom comme Theodoric l'Accident ?


	18. Joyeux anniversaire

Joyeux anniversaire en avance Neville

La bouche d'Harry était pâteuse et sa tête semblait avoir été utilisée comme enclume par une foule de forgerons.

Gémissant de douleur, il se força à se lever et le regretta aussitôt. Titubant en direction de la porte, Harry arriva à sortir du bâtiment dans lequel il s'était réveillé.

Harry passa plusieurs minutes à tituber dans la rue avant qu'un chauffeur de taxi ait pitié de lui et ne s'arrête à sa hauteur.

"On dirait que vous avez besoin qu'on vous dépose quelque part," Le chauffeur souriait largement.

"Ouais," admit Harry. "Amenez-moi simplement dans un endroit où je pourrai trouver un moyen de transport pour aller à Vienne."

"Eh, c'est partit !" Le conducteur regarda son client dans le rétroviseur intérieur, "Une nuit difficile?"

"On peut dire ça," Convint Harry. "J'aimerai bien me souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé après mon dixième verre."

"On a tous eu des nuits comme ça," Répondit le chauffeur, compatissant. "Fermez les yeux, je vous réveillerai quand on sera arrivés à destination."

"Merci." Harry hocha la tête, suivant le conseil du chauffeur de taxi.

Il fallu plusieurs horribles heures à Harry pour rejoindre son hôtel, et lorsqu'il arriva, un des officiers qui l'avaient accompagné à Salzbourg la veille, l'attendait.

"Bonjour Mr. Black," L'agent fit un sourire. "Vous allez bien ?"

"Un peu fatigué," Harry sourit largement. "J'ai eu une nuit... plutôt agitée."

"Je veux bien le croire," L'agent fit un autre sourire. "Je suis venu vous transmettre une invitation à visiter le quartier général du Département de la Justice Magique, puis-je dire à mes supérieurs que vous acceptez ?"

"Une seconde," Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. "Pouvez-vous revenir dans quelques heures? J'ai vraiment besoin de me reposer un peu avant de faire quoique ce soit."

"Bien sûr," Accepta l'officier. "Je vous attendrai dans le hall d'ici trois heures."

Harry regarda sa montre, "Plutôt quatre heures."

"Bien monsieur," accepta l'homme."Je passerai vous prendre dans quatre heures."

"Parfait," Conclut Harry. "Bonne journée."

"Bonne journée Mr. Black," Répondit l'agent avant de disparaître dans un pop.

Harry traina les pieds vers l'ascenseur en gémissant son lit et une poignée d'antidouleurs l'attendaient.

IIIIIIIIII

"Est-ce que tout est prêt?" Demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres, dangereusement calme.

"Nous attendons simplement que le portoloin soit prêt, maître." Minauda le mangemort, "Dès qu'il sera prêt, nous pourrons passer à l'attaque."

"Excellent," Ronronna le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Black sera bientôt de l'histoire ancienne."

"Oui maître," Répondit le laquais.

"DOLORIS, mouahahahahahahahaha." Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit largement. Il adorait sa vie !

IIIIIIIIII

Harry se réveilla et passa plusieurs minutes à fixer le plafond avant d'avoir assez de motivation pour sortir du lit. Titubant à travers sa chambre, il arriva à s'habiller et peu de temps après, il était en chemin pour son rendez-vous dans le hall.

"Vous êtes prêt à partir Mr. Black?" Demanda l'agent alors qu'Harry quittait l'ascenseur.

"Ouais," Acquiesça Harry. "Vous avez un portoloin?"

"Juste ici." Confirma l'officier, en tendant un papier. "Et il s'activera dans trois, deux, un."

"C'est ici?" Demanda Harry, notant au passage que la gueule de bois rendait les voyages en portoloin beaucoup plus... excitants qu'en temps normal.

"Oui monsieur," Répondit l'agent. "Nous sommes actuellement dans le hall du bâtiment principal."

"Joli," Commenta Harry alors qu'il examinait les protections magiques. "Elles ont l'air plutôt solides, je ne m'essayerai pas à les forcer lorsqu'elles seront complètes."

"Lorsqu'elles seront complètes, monsieur ?" Demanda l'agent, confus.

"Hmm," Harry ne prit pas la peine d'interrompre son examen. "Oh, les protections. Les parties terminées ont l'air tout à fait capables d'empêcher les intrusions, les parties non achevées ne pourraient probablement pas retenir un groupe de premières années déterminé. Je dois reconnaître que les raccords que vous avez bricolés ont l'air efficaces, je doute que quelqu'un remarque qu'ils sont juste là pour donner le change."

"Je vois monsieur," l'agent eut un rire nerveux. "Comment avez-vous remarqué que les raccords sont sans effet?"

"Mauvaise couleur," Harry secoua la tête. "Ils font tâche, mais je parie que c'est difficile à remarquer en noir et blanc."

"Oui monsieur," Répondit l'agent. "C'est presque impossible."

"Merci de m'avoir laissé le temps de jeter un coup d'œil," Harry fit un signe en direction du bâtiment. "Qu'est-ce qui est prévu ensuite?"

"Hum," L'agent marqua une pause pour reprendre le fil de ses pensées. "Une visite de la zone de détention monsieur."

"Est-ce que ça peut attendre que j'aie trouvé quelque chose à manger?" Harry regarda sa montre, "ou un café?"

"Bien entendu monsieur," Accepta l'officier. "Est-ce que notre cafétéria vous conviendrait?"

"Bien sûr," Harry hocha la tête. "Désolé de vous embêter, mais je n'ai rien mangé aujourd'hui et je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai vraiment faim."

"Comme je vous l'ai dit, ce n'est pas un problème monsieur." L'agent fit un sourire rassurant, "par ici monsieur."

Harry suivit l'homme dans une suite de couloirs à faire tourner la tête jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent leur destination.

"J'ai peur que nous n'ayons pas grand chose à vous proposer," L'homme grimaça. "Mais je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver quelque chose."

"Peu importe," répondit Harry. "J'ai juste besoin d'avaler quelque chose."

"Alors attendez ici," L'agent lui indiqua une table. "Je vais parler aux cuisiniers."

"Merci," Harry s'assied.

"Pas de problème." Répondit l'officier avant de disparaître, pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec un sandwich et deux tasses de café.

"Merci," dit Harry en attrapant le sandwich.

"Comme je disais plus tôt," Commença l'agent. "Nos cellules sont des œuvres d'art, chacune d'entre elles est équipée d'un champ anti-magie, d'une forte gravité et de protections à sens unique."

"Comment ça fonctionne?" Demanda Harry sur le ton de la conversation.

"Le champ anti-magie s'explique de lui-même, mais nous avons réussit à inclure quelques améliorations dont vous n'êtes peut-être pas au courant." Expliqua l'agent avec enthousiasme, "Nous les avons construits de sorte qu'ils rendent inefficace tout transport magique. La forte gravité ou FG rend tout mouvement difficile pour les prisonniers et nous espérons que ça a également un effet négatif sur la magie. Et enfin, la protection à sens unique permet aux gens d'entrer mais pas de sortir. Nous avons inclus cette sécurité pour éviter une évasion massive, même si on venait à perdre le champ anti-magie."

"Fascinant," Harry essaya d'avoir l'air intéressé, mais échoua.

"Quand voulez-vous voir notre zone de détention Mr. Black?" Demanda l'agent en buvant une gorgée de café.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son sandwich à moitié mangé, cette discussion sur la prison lui avait coupé l'appétit. "Maintenant."

"Alors allons-y monsieur," l'agent se leva vivement et mena Harry à travers un nouveau réseau de couloirs.

"Vous avez choisit des barreaux habituels, y a-t-il une raison particulière ?" Demanda Harry en fixant les cellules.

"Y a-t-il un autre moyen, monsieur?" Demanda l'agent, intéressé.

"Je sais pas," Harry haussa les épaules, "Je suppose qu'on pourrait utiliser une sorte de vitre incassable ou... " Harry écarquilla les yeux en voyant apparaître une douzaine de mangemorts dans l'une des cellules vides.

"MEURT BLACK," un éclair orange quitta la baguette d'un des mangemorts et se dissipa à seulement quelques centimètres du nez d'Harry.

"Wow, vous êtes bons." Harry fit un large sourire aux mangemorts prisonniers, "Même si je pense que vous devriez dire à vos hommes de confisquer leurs baguettes avant de les mettre dans leur cellule la prochaine fois."

"Oui monsieur," acquiesça l'agent, hésitant.

"N'allez pas croire que je n'apprécie pas la démonstration que vous avez préparée pour moi," Harry se mit à rire. "Maintenant je comprends pourquoi vous vouliez tellement me montrer vos cellules. J'adore la façon dont vous avez fait apparaître ces 'mangemorts' au bon moment pour qu'ils me lancent un sort qui s'est dissipé, montrant définitivement à quel point vos nouvelles protections sont efficaces."

"Oui monsieur," Répondit l'agent avec un air bête.

"Faites-vous ça pour toutes les visites?" Harry fit un sourire, "Si ce n'est pas le cas, merci d'avoir fait tous ces efforts pour moi. Bon sang, c'est génial."

"Si vous le dites monsieur," Répondit l'agent. "Est-ce que vous pouvez m'attendre dehors un instant?"

"Bien sûr," Accepta Harry. "Encore une fois, magnifique démonstration, transmettez mes compliments à votre patron."

"Je le ferai monsieur," Répondit l'agent en hochant la tête. "Je le ferai."

Harry sourit en quittant la pièce déguiser quelques aurors en mangemorts et les faire apparaître juste au bon moment était du pur génie. Ça montrait vraiment l'efficacité des protections et le visiteur se sentait privilégié, sachant tous les efforts qu'ils avaient fait pour rendre sa visite spéciale.

L'agent du département de la justice magique autrichienne reste quelques instants à fixer le vide bêtement, avant de sortir son nouveau briquet et d'appeler son patron.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Demanda la voix grognon du chef du Département de la Justice Magique. "J'ai été debout toute la nuit, à m'occuper de l'enquête sur les protections autour de ÇA, alors ça a intérêt à être important."

"Plusieurs mangemorts viennent juste d'apparaitre dans nos nouvelles cellules monsieur," L'agent se retint de rire nerveusement. "Mr. Black m'a demandé de vous remercier pour cette mémorable démonstration de l'efficacité des nouvelles protections."

"QUOI?" Demanda la voix du chef, ne montrant plus aucun signe de fatigue. "Si c'est une blague..."

"Je pense que ça pourrait en être une monsieur," L'agent gloussa. "Mais pas la partie à propos du groupe de mangemorts qui est apparu, ça c'est vrai."

"Je vois," Le chef respira profondément. "Ils ont dit que Black avait un drôle de sens de l'humour, j'envoie une équipe. Continuez la visite avec Black et ne lui donnez plus la satisfaction d'avoir l'air surpris, si on réagit à ses petits jeux ça ne fera que l'encourager à continuer... et je ne suis pas sûr qu'on survivrait à d'avantage de petites blagues de Black."

"Oui monsieur," Répondit simplement l'agent. "Je vais aller montrer notre stand de tir à Black."

"Faites ça," répondit le chef. "Terminé."

L'agent rangea son briquet avec précaution dans sa poche cachée et sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre Mr. Black qui souriait toujours largement.

"Voulez-vous voir le stand de tir à présent monsieur?" Demanda l'agent, reprenant une attitude plus professionnelle.

"Bien sûr," Accepta Harry. "On y va."

"Par ici monsieur," L'agent se mit en marche. "Le stand de tir nous permet de nous entrainer aux sorts les plus... destructeurs de notre arsenal, sans faire de dégâts accidentels. Le mur du fond est composé de plusieurs plaques en fer et de presque un mètre de pierre. Et, précaution supplémentaire, il a été enchanté pour être plus résistant et pour se réparer automatiquement."

"Ça à l'air intéressant," Dit Harry. "Vous vous entrainez souvent ?"

"Les consignes du département demandent que le personnel de terrain s'entraine une fois par semaine, et dans le cas de nos sections d'élite, tous les jours. Alors que les employés de bureau doivent le faire une fois par mois, ou tous les deux mois. En fait, la plupart des gens viennent ici tous les jours pour une heure d'entrainement avant ou après le boulot. Vous seriez surpris de voir comme c'est relaxant de réduire de gros objets en miettes."

"Ça à l'air génial," Convint Harry.

"Ça l'est," Assura l'agent. "Et nous y voilà, vous voulez essayer?"

"J'aimerai beaucoup," Accepta Harry. "Je fais quoi?"

"Placez-vous sur la ligne jaune," L'homme indiqua une ligne qui traversait toute la pièce. "Et si vous appelez l'objet à viser, un gros bloc de pierre sortira du sol, si vous préférez du bois demandez du bois, et si vous voulez tester votre précision demandez une cible."

"C'est tout?" Demanda Harry en approchant de la ligne.

"C'est tout," Confirma l'agent, "Amusez-vous."

"Quel sort dois-je utiliser?" Demanda Harry en sortant sa baguette.

"Pourquoi pas quelque chose de puissant?" Suggéra l'agent, désireux de voir quel genre de sort Mr. Black pouvait utiliser. "Une baguette intéressante."

"Un ami l'a fabriquée pour moi," Expliqua Harry tout en réfléchissant au sort qu'il allait utiliser en premier. "Elle mesure un centimètre de diamètre, et elle est très spéciale."

"J'imagine, elle est plus petite que la normale cela dit." Dit l''agent. "Est-ce que sa taille affecte sa pui... " l'agent s'arrêta lorsqu'une grande sphère noire s'échappa de la baguette et désintégra la cible, ainsi qu'une bonne partie du mur derrière. "Qu'est-ce que c'était?"

"Hum?" Harry tourna la tête, "Juste un peu de magie de bataille russe. Ce qu'elle perd en finesse est compensé par la force de destruction."

"Je vois," L'agent lutta pour garder un air détendu. "Un sort intéressant, voulez-vous que nous allions à la dernière partie de la visite ou vous préférez vous entrainer encore un peu ?"

"Autant passer à la suite," Répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. "Mais c'était génial de tester votre stand de tir, je dois absolument en avoir un à moi, un jour."

"Bien." L'agent fit un sourire, il commençait à comprendre le sens de l'humour de Black. "La dernière partie est le mur du souvenir, il y a le nom de tous les agents qui ont perdu la vie en faisant leur devoir."

"Je vois," Harry reprit son sérieux. "Laissez-moi leur rendre hommage et ensuite nous pourrons retourner à mon hôtel, je ne crois pas que je serai d'humeur à discuter après avoir vu ça."

"Je comprends," Acquiesça l'agent. "Le mur est par ici."

Harry passa plusieurs minutes à fixer les noms en se demandant s'il existait quelque chose de similaire en Angleterre où il pourrait jeter un œil, "qu'ils reposent en paix."

"Aux compagnons absents," Ajouta l'agent en tendant un morceau de ficelle à Harry. "Il s'activera quand vous direz le mot 'hôtel'. C'était un plaisir de vous recevoir Mr. Black."

"Et un plaisir de venir," Répondit Harry. "Hôtel."

Harry apparu dans le hall de son hôtel et entra immédiatement dans l'ascenseur. Après avoir appuyé sur le bouton de son étage, il ferma les yeux et attendit. Quelques instants avant d'arriver à son étage, il entendit un son étouffé ressemblant étrangement à 'meuuuuuuuuurt'. Ouvrant les yeux, il jeta un regard suspicieux autour de lui et se rassura en se disant qu'il était seul et que tout ça n'était que son imagination.

Sous ses pieds, le second groupe de mangemorts venait juste de tomber dans la cage d'ascenseur. Ils ne seraient pas retrouvés avant que l'odeur n'indique aux autorités que quelque chose n'allait pas.

IIIIIIIIII

"Au rapport," Ordonna le chef du département de la justice magique.

"Oui monsieur," Répondit l'agent qui avait escorté Harry dans le bâtiment. "Quand Black est arrivé, il a posé des questions sur les protections et il a indiqué qu'il y avait de nombreuses failles qui permettraient même à des ennemis sous entrainés de s'introduire ici. J'ai proposé de lui montrer la prison mais il a décliné, disant qu'il voulait d'abord manger quelque chose. On est allés à la cafétéria et on a discuté des nouveautés installées autour des cellules de détention. Black a regardé sa montre puis il a suggéré que nous allions les voir. Je dois également souligner que Black a perdu l'appétit après avoir consulté sa montre, et qu'il a laissé la moitié de son sandwich. On a rejoint les cellules et un groupe de mangemorts est apparu à l'intérieur, Black n'a même pas cligné des yeux quand l'un d'entre eux lui a lancé un sort."

"Donc on dirait qu'il les attendait." S'amusa le chef. "Et si on lui demande, je suis sûr qu'il soulignera que c'est une étrange coïncidence qu'un groupe de mangemorts mal entrainés soit arrivé juste après qu'il ait remarqué la faiblesse de nos protections."

"Vous pensez qu'il s'est arrangé pour les faire apparaître à l'intérieur ?" Demanda l'agent qui paraissait choqué.

"Non," L'homme plus âgé secoua la tête. "Notre interrogatoire a démontré qu'ils ont été envoyés en mission sur ordre du Sombre Branleur en personne, je doute que Black puisse arranger quelque chose comme ça. D'un autre côté, c'est très possible qu'il ait des espions au sein des mangemorts qui lui auront dit à quelle heure l'attaque aurait lieu."

"Je comprends monsieur," Acquiesça l'agent. "Après ça, on est allés au stand de tir et Black a mis en miettes une des cibles avec un sort inconnu. Il a dit que c'était de la magie de bataille russe, mais les sorts d'identification n'ont rien apporté de plus."

"Qu'ont-ils révélé?"

"Rien monsieur," L'agent secoua la tête. "Et les équipes d'experts que nous avons envoyés après ça n'ont même pas pu trouver une preuve de l'utilisation de magie."

"Intéressant," Répondit le vieil homme en hochant la tête. "Continuez."

"Après ça, nous avons été au mémorial des disparus et Black est parti."

"Très bien, nous devons vraiment trouver un moyen de remercier Black. Je veux qu'une douzaine d'équipes fouille mon bureau et celui du ministre pour trouver des mouchards."

"Oui monsieur, pourquoi monsieur?"

"Ça fait des mois que je demande au ministre les fonds nécessaires pour finir les protections," le vieil homme se mit à rire. "Et il me disait qu'on en n'avait pas besoin, et qu'il faudrait se contenter des protections temporaires, il remettait également en question les dépenses pour les nouvelles cellules et se demandait si nous en avions vraiment besoin. Imaginez sa tête quand je lui ai dit qu'un groupe de mangemorts avait réussit à traverser nos protections 'suffisantes' et que leur arrestation était uniquement due à la présence de Black au moment de leur attaque. Je suis impatient d'ajouter que les cellules de détention inutiles et hors de prix se sont révélées vitales sur ce coup, et que sans elles et Black, une douzaine des mages noirs assoiffés de sang serait dans le bâtiment du département de la justice, avec seulement quelques employés entre eux et l'accès au bureau du ministre."

"Vous allez lui dire que les mangemorts étaient là pour lui?" L'agent se retint difficilement de rire.

"Je pourrai laisser entendre qu'ils étaient là pour un assassinat et que la politique de la maison m'interdit de révéler leur cible." Le vieil homme souriait largement, "Des fois j'adore mon boulot."

IIIIIIIIII

"DOLORIS, DOLORIS, DOLORIS, DOLORIS, DOLORISSSSSSSS." Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas heureux, et quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas heureux il avait tendance à en faire profiter les autres. "Tu es en train de me dire que les deux équipes qu'on a envoyées après Black ont disparues ? DOLORIS."

"Je suis désolé maître." Queudver mouilla son pantalon, encore. "Black a dût être trop puissant."

"PUISSANT ? JE VAIS LUI MONTRER DE LA PUISSANCE !" Cria le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "BELLA ! Prends ton mari et ton beau-frère et montrez lui ce qui arrive quand on met le Seigneur des Ténèbres en colère. Je veux qu'il nous supplie de mourir."

"Oui mon Seigneur." La folle fit un sourire. "Ce sera fait."

IIIIIIIIII

Harry venait de passer une heure à trainer dans sa chambre lorsqu'il décida d'aller prendre quelque chose à boire. Il attrapa une poignée de pièces sur la table près de son lit et marcha hors de sa chambre et dans le couloir, jusqu'au distributeur de boissons.

Il glissa plusieurs pièces dans la fente, et fut récompensé par quelques canettes de sa boisson préférée. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, il entendit a terrible bruit venant de la machine derrière lui. S'efforçant de ne pas se retourner, Harry retourna lentement jusqu'à sa chambre et décrocha le téléphone pour appeler la réception.

"La réception ?" Harry garda une voix calme, "C'est Black, je pense qu'il y a peut-être quelque chose qui cloche avec le distributeur de boissons dans le couloir près de ma chambre. Je l'ai entendu faire un horrible bruit après que j'ai eu mes boissons."

Le téléphone raccroché, Harry ouvrit sa canette et bu une gorgée. Les choses s'amélioraient, rien d'étrange ne s'était produit depuis son arrivée en Autriche et la réception lui avait certifié que les distributeurs de boissons faisaient régulièrement des bruits étranges, et que dans tous les cas ils allaient envoyer quelqu'un pour vérifier.

Dans le couloir, du sang continuait de s'écouler du distributeur, les Lestranges n'étaient plus.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

NT : je préviens à l'avance que le prochain n'est pas sur Harry, mais sur des persos restés en Angleterre, et qu'il est plutôt court. Une transition avant la suite du voyage vers les pays de l'Est.


End file.
